Unexpected changes (Cambios inesperados)
by Silvicj
Summary: 2 años pensando en si aceptar esa oferta o no. Y cuando por fin Steve decide hacerlo, se da cuenta de que su decisión no solo afecta a su vida, sino que traerá consecuencias a una persona de la que se siente atraído desde el primer instante/ Danny cree que tener que trabajar por obligación con un Navy Seal es un problema. Pero no sabe que eso no es lo peor que está por venir...
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES (Cambios inesperados)** by Silvicj

 **Capítulo 1**

La vida del detective Danny Williams se volvió bastante complicada cuando se divorció de su esposa Rachel. A los problemas de terminar un matrimonio que duró demasiado, se le sumaron las peleas con la custodia de su única hija y los cambios que esta provocó en su "tranquila" vida de policía en New Jersey.

Rachel obtuvo la custodia preferente de Gracie, por lo que a Danny no le quedó más remedio que elegir cuáles serían sus prioridades a partir de ese momento. Por desgracia para él, lo tuvo claro desde el principio. Esa niña era su vida, su única prioridad, haría lo que fuera por ella y por pasar aunque fuera un solo minuto cada semana a su lado. Aunque eso significara dejarlo todo para seguirla hasta la otra punta del mundo.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron los cambios de ciudad intermitentes, sacrificios a los que se vio obligado con tal de poder disfrutar de los pocos privilegios que le daba la paternidad.

Siempre era lo mismo, nueva ciudad, nuevo traslado a otro departamento de policía diferente, nuevos compañeros… Pasaba meses adaptándose, y cuando por fin parecía que lo conseguía, todo volvía a empezar… Stan, el asquerosamente rico y despreciable nuevo marido de su ex mujer, era trasladado a un nuevo puesto de importancia en la multinacional para la que trabajaba y Danny se veía obligado a hacer otra vez las maletas para poder estar cerca de Grace.

De New Jersey a Londres, pasando por Berlín, Washington, Milán y un par de ciudades europeas más de las que era incapaz de pronunciar los nombres.

Todos esos cambios hicieron que durante mucho tiempo le acompañara la intensa sensación de soledad que le producía el no ser capaz de asentarse en ningún lugar, ni de abrirse a nadie por miedo a tener que volver a dejarlo atrás y tener que trasladarse de nuevo sin atreverse a replicar.

Hasta que aterrizaron en Hawai…

Al principio parecía el peor lugar posible para él, el más duro de los destinos a los que Danny podría haberse enfrentado. Un tipo duro de ciudad, un policía de asfalto y cemento atrapado en un paraíso de arena y agua.

Eso fue lo que pensó cuando Rachel le aseguró que aquel sería su "destino final", que Stan había accedido a ocupar el puesto de director general de la sucursal de la empresa en Oahu, y que el siguiente traslado nunca llegaría.

Le costó mucho tiempo hacerse a la idea de que aquel iba a ser un destino en el que podía encontrar todo lo que siempre buscó, pero finalmente, tras un año y medio, empezó a sentirse como en casa. Y puede que nunca fuera capaz de reconocerlo, al menos no en voz alta, pero sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo fueron los culpables de que de una vez por todas deshiciera las maletas y se dejara envolver por el calor de la isla.

Ahora, dos años después, todo parecía ir a mejor.

Danny era en esos momentos el jefe de equipo del 5.0, una unidad de élite formada únicamente por los mejores agentes en cada campo y elegida personalmente por el gobernador de la isla como su guardia de confianza.

Antiterrorismo, antidrogas, homicidios… todos los casos más complicados e importantes acababan en manos de la unidad de Williams. El 5.0 tenía inmunidad total para utilizar todos los recursos que necesitaran en la isla, y pasar por encima de cualquier departamento de policía de Hawai. Todos y cada uno de ellos estaban bajo sus órdenes, y Danny y sus hombres solamente rendían cuentas ante el propio gobernador Denning.

Su equipo estaba formado en esos momentos por cuatro personas únicamente. El agente Chin Ho Kelly, el mejor y más completo policía del departamento de criminalística de Hawai. La detective Lori Weston, especialista en perfiles y salvamento de rehenes, una oficial del gobierno llegada desde el mismo Washington por orden del gobernador. Y por último, la agente Kono Kalakaua, una tiradora excepcional, experta en misiones especiales y de asalto, prima de Chin y una de las novatas más prometedoras del departamento de policía.

En principio un quinto miembro debía completar esa unidad, uno que se suponía debía ocupar el puesto que Danny tenía en esos momentos, pero que nunca llegó. Alguien por quien el gobernador esperó meses hasta que decidió nombrar a Williams definitivamente jefe del equipo.

Danny nunca supo quién era ese desconocido por quien el gobernador se tomó tantas molestias, pero le agradecía fervientemente haber declinado la oferta para dirigir el 5.0, gracias a eso su vida parecía empezar a seguir el rumbo oportuno.

Trabajaba con un equipo estupendo, veía a su pequeña prácticamente todo los días, y por fin parecía decidido a mantener una relación que no parecía condenada al fracaso.

-Si continúas apretando la corbata de ese modo acabarás por estrangularte- se acercó a Danny sonriendo divertido, y le obligó a apartar sus manos de la corbata con la que se peleaba para ajustársela él.

-Muy gracioso-se quejó el detective Williams, observando cómo las manos de su amante trabajaban expertas sobre su corbata.

Danny recordaba con facilidad la primera vez que vio a Adam, tan alto, apuesto y exótico que le hizo pensar en lo mucho que odiaba su trabajo mientras ponía las esposas de detención alrededor de sus muñecas. Sus rasgos asiáticos acentuaban los preciosos ojos marrones del japonés, dándoles una profundidad en la que podía perderse durante horas mientras conversaban.

Esa primera vez que se vieron, el detective Williams detenía a Adam Noshimuri acusado del asesinato de su propio padre. Nunca pensó que acabaría siendo él mismo el que se asegurara de defender y demostrar su inocencia, el que le ayudaría a terminar con los asuntos turbios que le ataban a la Yakuza japonesa de la que descendía, o a limpiar su nombre haciéndose un lugar entre los hombres de confianza del gobernador Denning.

Ahora Adam había pasado a ser la mano derecha del embajador de Japón en la isla y se encargaba de los asuntos relativos al departamento de importación y exportación entre ambos países.

Esa noche Danny le acompañaba a una gala benéfica celebrada en nombre de las víctimas del tsunami que acababa de arrasar la costa este de Japón, era el primer acto público en el que iban a dejarse ver juntos, y para qué negarlo, el detective se sentía algo más que nervioso al respecto.

-Daniel, por favor… Deja de preocuparte-le dijo Adam con cariño y riéndose de su nerviosísimo, acabó de colocar correctamente la corbata y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios- no es como si fuéramos a ir cogidos de la mano por todo el salón de celebraciones, simplemente me acompañas en un acto oficial, perfectamente podemos fingir que solo somos amigos. Si es lo que quieres…- pronunció esas últimas palabras algo decepcionado, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que Danny se decidiera a hacer pública su relación, más allá de sus compañeros de equipo.

Adam entendía que el pasado del detective hacía más complicada su relación, respetaba que Danny no quisiera que Grace supiera lo que había entre ellos por el momento, era demasiado pronto, quizás… pero… No era para tanto. No era como si estuviera pidiéndole que se fueran a vivir juntos, o que se casara con él… ¿No?

-Adam… nene, no es eso, yo…- Danny simplemente se quedó mirándole, intentando pronunciar las palabras que el japonés necesitaba oír, pero siendo incapaz de hacerlo.

-Déjalo Daniel… mira… te espero en el coche, ¿de acuerdo?

Danny quiso golpearse a sí mismo mientras veía a su amante salir de la habitación vistiendo aquel traje negro impecable haciendo juego con el semblante oscurecido de la decepción.

Y es que lo intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero en ocasiones no lo conseguía. No podía evitar pensar en lo que dirían cuando vieran entrar al jefe del 5.0 acompañado del heredero de la Yakuza japonesa. En qué pensaría su hija cuando supiera que su padre ahora buscaba el calor y el afecto en un hombre en lugar de hacerlo en una mujer. Grace era demasiado joven para comprender esos cambios todavía.

Sabía que era egoísta, que Adam no merecía que sus dudas y su cobardía se inmiscuyeran en el futuro de lo que había entre ellos pero… Por dios, ¿A quién intentaba engañar?... Si ni siquiera era capaz de llamarle novio, de admitir que lo que "había entre ellos" era una auténtica relación y no un pasatiempo, o como mínimo que debería darle la oportunidad de que lo fuera.

Adam le hacía feliz, y él atesoraba cada momento que pasaban juntos, pero aún y así era incapaz de darle lo que realmente merecía.

En ocasiones se preguntaba qué demonios era lo que estaba mal con él, si lo de Rachel le había dejado tan jodido que no sería capaz de volver a entregar su corazón y su confianza a nadie más. Otras veces simplemente se convencía de que quizás esa persona, ya fuera hombre o mujer, no había llegado a su vida aún.

Danny llevó sus manos a su cabello rubio, lo peinó una última vez hacia atrás y se miró al espejo. Suspiró resignado y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Quizás el problema era que realmente estaba condenado a que esa persona nunca llegara.

Tras seis años, alejado de su tierra y de su hogar, Steven Mcgarret por fin disfrutaba del peculiar aroma salado que desprendía su isla natal.

Respiró profundamente cuando salió del coche, disfrutando de esa esencia mientras se colocaba el traje correctamente, y entregó las llaves al aparcacoches. Rodeó el vehículo hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto y ayudó a su acompañante a bajarse de él.

Catherine estaba increíble, con aquel vestido azul y su largo pelo negro suelto sobre los hombros. Hacía que Steve se sintiera más afortunado por tenerla a su lado que nervioso por lo que la reunión de esa noche comportaba para su futuro a corto plazo.

Dos años… durante dos años enteros el gobernador Sam Denning estuvo haciéndole la misma oferta. Cada mes llegaba una carta con las nuevas condiciones, y cada vez esas condiciones eran mejores y más difíciles de declinar.

Hasta que la nostalgia y las circunstancias de lo ocurrido en su última misión le hicieron, no dar un sí definitivo, pero sí responder a una de esas cartas con un "tal vez".

Por ese motivo hacía acto de presencia en esa estúpida gala, en esa reunión de negocios enmascarada bajo la excusa de la solidaridad, para encontrarse con Sam y escuchar los detalles del que sería su nuevo destino durante los próximos seis meses. Si es que accedía a ocupar el puesto de mando que se le había ofrecido.

Puede que el gobernador todavía no fuera consciente de ello, pero Steve iba a darle una oportunidad al 5.0, a alejarse durante un tiempo de su escuadrón de los SEAL para probar por cómo sería su vida si se decidía a tomar puerto de forma definitiva.

Y puede que Steve tampoco fuera consciente de ello, pero la reunión de esa noche iba a ser decisiva para su futuro. Esa noche conocería a la persona que lo cambiaría todo para él.

Una gala benéfica aseguraba a todos los políticos de la isla, jefes de multinacionales, representantes de organizaciones unidas y personalidades importantes reunidas bajo el mismo techo. La seguridad del evento sería tan estricta e inquebrantable que nadie esperaría un ataque o cualquier tipo de acontecimiento terrorista en ella.

¿Quién iba a ser tan estúpido como para intentar dar un golpe en el lugar más seguro de toda la isla?

Nicholas Tse y sus hombres contaban con esas suposiciones, pero ninguno de los asistentes a esa gala contaba con su falta de respeto por la representación de las leyes americanas, ni con su sed de venganza.

-¿Todo en orden?- preguntó con un perfecto uso del idioma isleño mientras se inclinaba frente al gobernador de Hawai, ofreciéndole llenar su copa de Champagne como si fuera uno más de los camareros que estaban de servicio para ese evento, pero hablando realmente para sus hombres, que le escuchaban al otro lado del auricular que escondía en su oreja.

-Todo el mundo en sus puestos, jefe-escuchó decir a su oído en su mandarín natal, al mismo tiempo que el gobernador Denning asentía con la cabeza y le daba las gracias por la bebida.

-A mi señal- ordenó Nicholas mientras se alejaba del gobernador y sus invitados, dispuesto a acercarse a su verdadero objetivo.

La gala estaba siendo todo un éxito, los objetos subastados estaban recaudando un número de ingresos más elevado al que en un principio se predijo, las relaciones diplomáticas estaban siendo inmejorables y el gobernador Denning estaba encantado con el resultado de la velada.

-Enhorabuena, Adam- Sam ofreció su mano al japonés para darle las gracias por sus servicios- tu idea ha sido todo un éxito, como siempre.

-Gracias señor. Me alegro de que una vez más haya depositado su confianza en mí.-Adam sonrió alegre mientras estrechaba su mano, no pudiendo evitar mirar de reojo a Danny, buscando compartir su alegría con él.

El problema era que el detective Williams no fue testigo de sus palabras, ya que acababa de desaparecer de su lado por arte de magia.

O más bien por un acto de aburrimiento total…

Danny odiaba tanto ese tipo de galas como el hecho de tener que responder ante el tipo de burócratas con los que se codeaba el gobernador Denning en esos eventos. Sentía un profundo respeto por Sam, era uno de los pocos políticos por los que realmente lo sentía, pero ya había tenido suficiente de poner buena cara a ese tipo de idiotas durante las últimas tres horas, así que, en cuanto vio caminar al gobernador hacia ellos, decidió que ya había rebasado su límite y se desvió en busca de un camarero que rellenara su copa y acabara con su sufrimiento.

Se acercó a una pequeña barra de bar improvisada en un extremo del salón y señaló al barman para que rellenara su copa.

-¿Lo mismo señor?-preguntó el muchacho.

-A no ser que tengas una Heineken fresca esperando por mí tras esta barra amigo, sí, lo mismo…-soltó frustrado, en esos instantes Danny hubiera dado lo que fuera por una cerveza fría. ¿Champange francés?… ¿Quién demonios habríainventado esa porquería? Las malditas burbujas le irritaban la nariz y le resecaban la garganta.

Su comentario provocó una carcajada en el desconocido que acababa de colocarse a su lado.

-Parece que no soy el único que disfruta de la velada-escuchó decir a una voz grave y profunda con evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Disfrutar? Oh sí, yo disfruto de esta enriquecedora velada… ¡Mortalmente!…-soltó el detective, sarcástico y sin pensar, dando a entender que se aburría soberanamente, pero sin molestarse en mirar al desconocido.

Una nueva carcajada y no fue capaz de evitar desviar la mirada de su copa para ver de dónde provenía.

Fue entonces cuando Danny le vio, cuando por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron con los del comandante Steve Mcgarret.

El dueño de aquella voz profunda era alto, algo más que Adam, debía rondar el metro ochenta y cinco, ya que tuvo que levantar tanto la mirada que sintió su cuello tensarse al hacerlo. Aquel castaño de pelo oscuro le miraba con una sonrisa brillante y cegadora que le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, mientras intentaba decidir el color de sus ojos. ¿Eran azules o verdes?... No conseguía decidirlo, ya que parecían cambiar de color con la iluminación de la sala.

 _¿Quién demonios es este tío_?-se sorprendió a si mismo preguntándose eso mientras no podía dejar mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-¿Lo mismo comandante?-el camarero interrumpió sus pensamientos dando en parte respuesta a su pregunta.

El desconocido asintió como respuesta y después volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia abajo para observar a Danny.

-A diferencia de mi desconocido amigo…-dijo divertido, sonriéndole con complicidad- no tenía esperanzas de que por una vez hubieran cambiado el maldito espumoso por una buena cerveza.

Danny sonrió como respuesta, dejándose llevar por la extraña química que sentía hacia ese extraño y observándole de arriba abajo.

-¿Comandante?-preguntó sorprendido el detective, percatándose por fin del uniforme de gala que vestía el castaño.- ¿La armada también envía representación a estos sitios?

-Es la marina, en realidad- le corrigió divertido, sin un ápice de molestia en su réplica y levantando una mano para que la estrechara- McGarret, Comandante Steve Mcgarret.-soltó con su voz cargada de seguridad y desprendiendo orgullo en cada palabra.

-Williams…- fue todo lo que contestó en un principio el detective, eclipsado por aquella sonrisa y sus maravillosos ojos cambiantes.

McGarret levantó una ceja y le miró esperando algo más.

-Oh… Sí, Danny…-añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía idiota reaccionando de ese modo-. Danny Williams, trabajo para el departamento…

La sonrisa de Steve dio paso a una extraña expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Detective?... ¿Detective Williams? ¿Del 5.0?

\- Mi reputación me precede-bromeó Danny- en carne y hueso, comandante.

-Vaya, no eres para nada como te imaginaba. Llevo toda la noche queriendo coincidir contigo, pero no he podido hacerlo hasta ahora. Sam debía habernos presentado hace horas, pero ya sabes cómo son estos actos para la gente como él, todo son obligaciones y compromisos.

Steve había leído de principio a fin el expediente de Danny, varias veces. Conocía de memoria la extraordinaria puntuación que obtuvo cuando se graduó en la academia de policía, cada uno de los puestos por los que había pasado voluntariamente hasta llegar a Hawai, sus numerosos casos resueltos… El expediente era tan impecable que ni siquiera se molestó en mirar su fecha de nacimiento, dio por sentado que debía ser un cincuentón dedicado al cumplimiento de la ley por herencia y vocación.

Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que, en lugar del veterano al que esperaba encontrar, el que se pusiera frente a él fuera ese pequeño rubio de no más de un metro setenta, sonrisa amplia, espalda ancha y pelo perfectamente engominado.

Durante unos segundos el detective se quedó observándole con expresión confusa y contrariada. Asombrado por la familiaridad con la que hablaba de él, como si le conociera de algún modo y esperase que ambos se encontraran en ese sitio.

Fue entonces cuando Steve se dio cuenta de que Danny no tenía ni idea de quién era él.

-No tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿no?

-Es un honor que haya oído hablar de mí, comandante, pero yo…- Danny resopló incómodo y le miró disculpándose.

-¿El gobernador Denning no le ha puesto al día sobre mi llegada?-preguntó McGarret empezando a molestarse por lo que adivinaba iba a ser una pregunta con una respuesta poco satisfactoria.

-¿Qué si Denning…? ¿Hablarme de…? Comandante…-Danny le miró de nuevo de los pies a la cabeza, dejando que sus ojos se recrearan en cada rincón del marine más tiempo del que seguramente sería ético hacerlo, lamiéndose el labio inferior y sonriendo con picardía mientras enterraba las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir- estoy seguro de que si el gobernador Denning, o cualquier otra persona en este mundo, me hubiera hablado de usted, lo recordaría… estoy totalmente seguro de ello…

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Steve, primero halagado e interesado, pero algo entristecido y culpable cuando se dio cuenta de lo que significaba su respuesta.

Danny no solo no sabía quién era él, tampoco sabía lo que había venido a hacer en la isla, eso… era un problema para ambos.

-Verá Detective Williams, no me corresponde a mí ponerle al día de los cambios que se sucederán a partir de mañana en su unidad…-empezó a decir algo incómodo, dispuesto a explicarle quién era y lo que hacía allí-… pero en vista de que el gobernador no ha creído oportuno informarle en persona yo…-se quedó callado un momento, mirando los preciosos ojos azules de Danny observándole confusos. ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicárselo?

Pero Steve se vio interrumpido por la voz alegre del propio gobernador Denning.

-¡Comandante! ¡Detective!- gritó acercándose a ellos seguido de tres diplomáticos que no se habían separado de él en toda la velada.- Me alegro de encontrarles, me hubiera gustado hacer los honores, pero veo que ya se conocen.

La falta de preocupación que mostraba el gobernador por la reacción del detective Williams sobre su incorporación al 5.0, enfadó tanto a Steve que no fue capaz de disimularlo.

-Y a mí me hubiera gustado que el 5.0 hubiera sido informado de mi llegada, Sam, pero veo que has estado demasiado ocupado para poner al día al menos al detective Williams-le reprochó Mcgarret, acercándose a él haciendo alarde de una confianza de la que nadie hubiera osado en un acto como ese.

La sonrisa de Denning se borró de un plumazo e hizo un gesto a los tres hombres que le acompañaban para que se alejaran y le dejaran a solas con el comandante.

-Hay asuntos que requieren toda mi atención, Steve, y no te confundas, este no es uno de ellos- le dijo en voz baja, para que solamente él, y en todo caso Danny, pudieran oírle. Con un tono molesto y desafiante que le indicaba que, a pesar de los años de amistad entre ellos, no debía olvidar quién era el que mandaba.

Lo cierto era que el 5.0 sí había sido avisado de su llegada, al menos en parte. Tanto Chin Ho Kelly, como la agente Kono Kalakaua y la detective Lori Weston habían sido reportados de los cambios que se sucederían a partir de ese día en el equipo. Danny era el único con el que el gobernador aún no había encontrado un momento para comunicarse (o el valor para hacerlo).

-Dos años de insistencia son mucho para un asunto que no es prioritario, Sam.-replicó Steve, nada impresionado por su demostración de autoridad. Dejándole claro que había sido él quién había reclamado su presencia en ese lugar.

Mientras **,** Danny observaba a ambos hombres sin tener ni idea de qué demonios estaba pasando ahí.

-Em… vale… señores, siento estropear un reencuentro tan…-movió las manos gesticulando exageradamente mientras les señalaba a ambos- … feliz… pero me gustaría que alguno de los dos se dignara a explicarme… ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Denning miró con cara de fastidio a Mcgarret y tras sopesar sus posibilidades, volvió a dibujar una sonrisa (claramente falsa) en su rostro y a cambiar su tono de voz por uno más cordial.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, señores. Dejemos los asuntos laborales para más tarde-empezó a decir el gobernador, pasando un brazo de forma amistosa por encima del hombro del comandante- deja que…

Pero Steve había dejado de escucharle, su atención se centraba en uno de los camareros que servían las bebidas, y en la forma en la que observaba a uno de los tres diplomáticos que anteriormente acompañaban a Denning, más concretamente al embajador de Japón en la isla, Hiroshi Yamada.

Y fue en ese instante cuando todo se descontroló, cuando la conversación que mantenían pasó a un segundo plano y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

Danny observaba contrariado la conversación entre el gobernador y el comandante, cuando de pronto vio a McGarret gritar una orden a Denning de que se tirara al suelo y salir corriendo en dirección al embajador.

Apenas había dado tres pasos cuando la luz roja que se dibujaba en el pecho del embajador nipón se intensificó y fue seguida de un sonido que tanto Steve como Danny reconocieron al instante.

El embajador Japonés cayó muerto de un disparo frente a Mcgarret antes de que consiguiera llegar hasta él.

El protocolo de alerta se activo de inmediato y el caos se apoderó de la sala. Los agentes de seguridad intentaban proteger a los altos cargos diplomáticos, los invitados gritaban asustados **,** yendo de un lado para otro sin saber dónde esconderse, y Danny se ocupaba de desalojar al gobernador y su escolta en persona, mientras veía como Steve salía corriendo tras el camarero sospechoso del disparo, que se había escapado por una de las puertas destinadas al servicio.

McGarret maldijo a aquel que tuvo la idea de utilizar específicamente personal asiático para esa velada, ya que en cuanto entró en el área de servicio fue incapaz de reconocer al hombre que había disparado entre todos los que allí se movían.

Todos eran hombres, vestían exactamente igual, mismos rasgos, mismo color y corte de pelo… eran tan parecidos que en un primer momento creyó haberle perdido.

Hasta que alguien gritó llamando su atención y se adentró a toda prisa en la cocina.

Uno de los cocineros yacía desangrado y muerto en el suelo junto a dos de los guardias de seguridad que cubrían la puerta de acceso al callejón trasero del edificio.

Por segunda vez esa noche, Steve llegó tarde por apenas unos instantes. Salió al callejón justo en el momento en el que tres hombres se introducían en un vehículo negro sin matrícula, con cristales tintados y ningún tipo de distintivo, que se alejaba a toda prisa del complejo en el que se celebraba la gala.

-¡Joder!-gritó frustrado, definitivamente esa no era una buena forma de empezar su nueva etapa en el 5.0.

Cuando Steve volvió al salón principal, el gobernador ya había sido evacuado de las instalaciones.

El detective Williams se encargaba de dirigir al equipo de seguridad, dando órdenes y poniéndose en contacto con el resto de su equipo para movilizarlos al edificio en el que se celebraba la gala de inmediato.

Steve se detuvo un instante, observándole.

Nadie replicaba sus indicaciones, todo el mundo hacía lo que el detective ordenaba sin pensarlo dos veces. Danny parecía tenerlo todo bajo control, la evacuación del gobernador, el perímetro de seguridad alrededor del cuerpo del embajador asesinado, todo el edificio había sido sellado y nadie entraba ni salía de él sin su permiso.

Pensó en que eso era lo que Denning quería de él, que tomara el mando y cuidara de su ciudad y su gente **,** exactamente como Williams lo estaba haciendo en eso momentos.

Podía con ello. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz de asumir el mando del 5.0 y ocupar el lugar que el detective había ocupado los dos últimos años. Pero… ¿podría también con eso? ¿Con la reacción de Danny cuando supiera que había venido a sustituirle? ¿A relegarle a un segundo plano?

Algo en su interior hizo que su estomago se encogiera, un tipo de culpabilidad que no había experimentado hasta el momento. Por unos instantes deseó no haberle conocido de la forma en la que lo había hecho esa noche, no haber sido testigo de la alegría de sus ojos azules ni el causante de su sonrisa amable. Pero sobre todo deseó no haber leído su expediente, ni sentir el profundo respeto hacia él que sintió cuando lo hizo.

Pero eso no consiguió que se hiciera a un lado, que se retractara de su decisión. El comandante Steve Mcgarret no era el tipo de hombre que se arrepiente de sus decisiones, que deja un trabajo a medias sin ni siquiera atreverse a intentarlo.

-Steve…- el jefe de policía de Hawai se acercó a él a toda prisa, Duke Lukela era un antiguo compañero de unidad de su padre al que conocía desde que era un crío y que asistía a la gala junto a medio departamento. La primera persona a la que puso al corriente de su nueva incorporación al 5.0 desde el mismo instante en que decidió acceder a formar parte de él.

Mcgarret no lo pensó dos veces, reaccionó como debía hacerlo el jefe de equipo del 5.0, sin pararse a pensar en la presencia de Danny.

-Lukela, quiero que acordonen la zona, monta un perímetro de cuatro kilómetros alrededor del edificio. Informa a todas las unidades, son tres hombres de descendencia asiática, presumiblemente china, de entre 20 y 35 años, han escapado en un vehículo negro modelo Escalade, lunas tintadas, sin matrícula. No quiero que ningún asiático correspondiente a ese perfil abandone la isla en las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas. Aeropuerto, puerto, incluso cada maldito hangar privado en la isla… lo quiero todo vigilado.

-El perímetro ya está establecido en tres kilómetros, señor… lo ampliaremos. Los vuelos de salida ya han sido restringidos, tengo a tres de mis hombres vigilándolo en busca del tirador. Informaré de las descripciones de los sospechosos para que estén atentos. -respondió de inmediato el jefe de policía, cogiendo su radio de comunicaciones y disponiéndose a seguir sus órdenes.

-Quiero que interroguen a todos los asistentes a la gala y a cada uno de los que componen el servicio y la seguridad-continuó Mcgarret- ¿Está el gobernador a salvo? ¿Ha donde le han llevado?

La voz de Kono Kalakaua fue la que le dio la respuesta a esa pregunta, Chin Ho Kelly y ella acababan de entrar en el salón de la gala.

-Danny ha activado el protocolo de evacuación de inmediato y se ha trasladado al gobernador a un piso franco vigilado hasta que sepamos más sobre el atentado contra el embajador.

-Bien, Chin ocúpate de rastrear el vehículo de la huida, debe haber algún modo de localizarlo-ordenó McGarret.

Le hubiera gustado poder abrazar a sus antiguos amigos en su primer día de trabajo, había hablado con ambos por teléfono, pero no había tenido ocasión de verlos desde que pusiera un pie en la isla dos días antes. Ahora las circunstancias no eran las propicias, de modo que el reencuentro debería esperar.

-Sí, señor…-contestó Chin sin replicar- lo más seguro es que a estas alturas ya lo hayan abandonado, quizás encontremos algo que nos ayude a localizar al tirador.

-Kono, tú revisa las cámaras de seguridad, quiero un reconocimiento facial del…

Fue entonces cuando Steve se dio la vuelta, buscando a la mujer, que se había acercado al detective Williams, y reparó en la presencia de Danny, que le miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión enfadada. Muy enfadada.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- esta vez lo dijo en voz alta, abriendo los brazos y levantando las manos de forma exagerada.- ¿Por qué _demonios_ estás dando órdenes a mis hombres? Y lo que es más importante…- dijo totalmente cabreado y mirando esta vez a Chin y Kono- ¿Por qué DEMONIOS te obedecen?

Ni el agente Kelly ni la agente Kalakaua fueron capaces de contestar, ambos avergonzados al comprender que Danny no estaba al corriente de la incorporación de Steve a la unidad **…**

Le conocían bien, ninguno de ellos quería ser el primero en decirle que el comandante Mcgarret era el nuevo jefe del equipo, que iba a sustituirle, y de ese modo enfrentarse a la ira del detective de New Jersey.

Miraron a Steve esperando a que él fuera el encargado de decírselo.

Mcgarret respiró profundamente antes de hacerlo. Pero lo que salió de su boca no fue lo que todos esperaban.

-Soy el comandante Steve Mcgarret, el gobernador Denning me ha asignado como tu nuevo _compañero_ en el equipo del 5.0.-y por segunda vez esa noche alzó su mano para ofrecérsela al detective Williams.

Danny levantó ambas cejas con expresión sorprendida e incrédula, después miró su mano y esta vez se negó a estrecharla.

-No necesito un jodido compañero- replicó más cabreado que antes, gesticulando con las manos como si quisiera estrangularle con ellas y se estuviera conteniendo- y mucho menos uno que da órdenes a mis hombres sin consultarlo antes conmigo.

Steve miró a Kono y Chin, que rápidamente bajaron la mirada al suelo e intentaron huir de la conversación.

-Lo siento, amigo, pero creo que no es discutible-intentó Mcgarret, con tono firme pero cargado de respeto.

-No, el que lo siente soy yo… "amigo"- soltó sarcástico Danny, acercándose a Steve y parándose frente a él para dejarle clara la situación- Por supuesto que esto no es discutible, no es nada, pero que nada discutible. No necesito un maldito compañero, ya tengo tres, ¿entendido? Dile al jodido gobernador que . ÑERO.

El detective se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él maldiciendo para sí.

-Lo siento, detective Williams-y realmente la mirada de Steve denotaba lo mucho que lamentaba tener que hacer aquello- pero no puedo hacer eso- afirmó antes de que se marchara.

-¿Y por qué no?- Danny se dio la vuelta volviendo a encararle, gritando enfurecido y deseando verse las caras con el gobernador para decirle por donde podía meterse a su nuevo y mejorado compañero militar.

-Porque desde hoy esas decisiones me corresponde tomarlas a mí. Siento que el gobernador Denning no le haya puesto al corriente en su momento como debería, pero se me ha propuesto ser el nuevo jefe de equipo de la unidad de operaciones especiales del 5.0. La agente Weston abandona su puesto y regresa a su departamento en Washington. Por lo que la agente Kalakaua y el agente Kelly serán la primera unidad del equipo del 5.0, y tú y yo… amigo mío, la segunda… desde hoy vamos a ser compañeros. Y no es discutible. ¿Lo entiendes?-su tono seguía cargado de respeto, pero esta vez denotaba también la autoridad que sabía que le correspondía.

-¿Qué si lo entiendo?-Danny se rió sarcástico- Bien… sí, lo entiendo… Ahora tú eres el jefe y todo aquel que trabaje para el 5.0 tiene que responder ante ti… bien…-le miró con rabia y sonrió con malicia- eso tiene fácil solución.

El nombre del gobernador estaba fijo en su mente mientras se alejaba de McGarret. Iba a hablar con él y a dejarle claro a dónde podían irse él y su nuevo jefe de equipo.

La expresión traicionada que tenía el detective Williams cuando se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ellos hizo que un nudo se instaurara en la garganta del comandante Mcgarret. Le vio agachar la cabeza y mirar al suelo, pensando en la información que acababa de recibir y en lo que todo aquello suponía para él.

Steve no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de hacer algo al respecto. No entendía por qué sentía esa culpabilidad por alguien que apenas conocía, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

-No estoy aquí para ser tu jefe, _Danny_ , quiero ser tu compañero. –le gritó mientras se alejaba-. El cómo se sucedan los acontecimientos **,** todo depende de ti.

-Sabes qué…-afirmó el detective, dándose la vuelta alterado y acercándose a él a toda prisa con una falsa sonrisa en la cara- en eso tienes razón, solo depende de mí.

Danny se quitó la placa y la pistola, las alzó frente a Mcgarret y se las ofreció para que las cogiera.

-Danny no…- Escuchó decir preocupada a Kono.

-Danny, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?, venga hermano, piénsalo bien. Esa no es la solución-intervino Chin.

-Buena suerte, comandante…-Danny cogió la mano de Steve y le obligó a levantarla para sujetar su pistola y su placa. Espero que encuentre en el 5.0 lo que ha venido buscando… Yo lo hice.

Y dirigiéndoles una mirada entristecida a Kono y Chin se encaminó a la puerta de salida.

-Steve, por favor… no puedes dejar que lo haga-rogó la agente.

-Hablaré con él…-fue todo lo que se sintió capaz de decir Steve ante su reacción.

Chin se acercó a él y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el brazo.

-Pues lo dicho, buena suerte hermano, para eso realmente la vas a necesitar-dándole a entender que no sería fácil convencer a alguien del carácter del detective Williams.

Steve respiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire de forma lenta y pesada.

-¡Genial!- dijo frustrado- lo que me faltaba.- Esperaba que el agente Kelly estuviera siendo exagerado en cuanto a Danny.

Cuando habló con Denning pensó que el puesto de jefe de equipo del 5.0 estaba vacante, no había venido con la intención de perjudicar a nadie. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a pagar por un pecado que no era suyo.

Le quería en su equipo, sabía que era una pieza clave en el 5.0 y que merecía el cargo que ostentaba por mérito propio, pero Steve no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Si Danny se empeñaba en querer llevar las cosas por el camino complicado… así sería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Siete veces, nada más y nada menos que siete veces había llamado al móvil del maldito detective Danny Williams sin que este se molestara en contestar.

Steve gruñó cabreado y colgó el teléfono por séptima vez. Era como si ese estúpido detective supiera que era él quien aguardaba al otro lado de la línea y pensara que no valía la pena cogerlo.

Caminaba hacia el coche cuando el móvil vibró en sus manos llamando de nuevo su atención, aunque no era el número de Williams, como en el fondo le hubiera gustado, el que se reflejaba en la pantalla.

 _¿Qué esperabas?-_ se gruñó a sí mismo- _son poco más de las cinco de la mañana, seguramente el idiota orgulloso esté durmiendo mientras tú te molestas en intentar devolverle su placa. ¿Y por qué lo haces eh? ¿Por qué demonios te molestas, McGarret? Déjalo correr…_

-Kono, ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó a su nueva agente, directo al asunto y sin dar los buenos días.

Lo cierto era que el comandante no estaba de muy buen humor, entre intentar localizar a los asesinos del embajador japonés, tener que estar soportando las llamadas continuas del gobernador pidiendo novedades sobre el caso, y darle vueltas en la cabeza al asunto del detective Williams y el 5.0, había sido una noche en vela de lo más larga.

-Hemos localizado el vehículo de la huida, jefe. Las cámaras de tráfico lo rastrearon hasta una zona de apartamentos al oeste de Pearl Harbour. Está registrado a nombre de un residente chino con visado temporal llamado Xing Ma Lei.

-Buen trabajo, Kono. Ahora dime que ese cabrón está registrado.

-Lo está, jefe. – Escuchó decir a la voz de Chin al otro lado del teléfono, Kono había puesto el manos libres para que pudiera oírle-. Un par de delitos menores, robo a mano armada, robo de vehículo… nada que cuadre con el asesinato de un diplomático japonés o que lo ligue a las Triadas chinas. Puede ser todo o nada, pero tenemos su última dirección.

-Bien, mándamela **al** móvil **,** nos vemos allí.

Steve colgó el teléfono y sacó las llaves de su coche, entró en él y únicamente tuvo tiempo de poner hacer rugir el motor antes de que el endemoniado aparato volviera a sonar.

Una vez más sintió la traicionera y fugaz esperanza de que fuera el detective Williams el que se dignaba a contestar a sus llamadas.

De nuevo se equivocaba…

Resopló al comprobar que era el número del gobernador Denning, el privado… Otra vez… y se puso el terminal en la oreja mientras intentaba calmar su frustración.

-McGarret.-contestó.

-¿Dónde demonios está, Comandante? – Preguntó el gobernador enfadado, dejando a un lado la amistad y hablándole con un tono totalmente oficial-. Le recuerdo que a mediodía he de dar una rueda de prensa, y necesito que su unidad me de las respuestas a las preguntas que todos sabemos van a formular los periodistas. ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? ¿Y por qué?

-No puedo darle el cómo se infiltraron en la gala o el por qué, señor, pero estamos cerca de darle un quién. Mi equipo ha localizado el vehículo de la huida a nombre de un residente chino de la isla **,** con dirección reciente de una zona de apartamentos de Pearl Harbour, voy en camino.

-Bien, quiero un informe completo en cuanto tiren esa puerta abajo, ¿entendido?

-Sí, señor- contestó obediente el comandante, con un tono evidentemente molesto en su voz. Estaba algo más que harto de aguantar las tonterías de Denning desde su llegada-. Le informaré en cuanto pueda.

-Tienes hasta las doce, Steve-advirtió el gobernador, volviendo a hacer uso de la confianza que había entre ellos, y con toda la intención de dar por zanjada la conversación-. El protocolo exige una rueda de prensa inmediata para informar de los posibles riesgos terroristas en la isla, el 5.0 ha de…

-Sabes, Sam… -le interrumpió fastidiado por que se creyera con derecho a manipularle con su amistad solo cuando le convenía, sería mejor que le dejara las cosas claras desde el principio- No estoy muy familiarizado con los protocolos políticos establecidos entre tu despacho y el 5.0. Hasta ahora mi forma de hacer las cosas incluía protocolos que pensaban primero en solucionar el problema, en las posibles víctimas y daños colaterales…

-Pues familiarízate con él… ¡Ya!-contestó el gobernador, cabreado por su insinuación.-Williams no tuvo problema en hacerlo de inmediato.

McGarret se rió ante esa afirmación.

-Y estoy seguro de que le gustaba tan poco como a mí-contestó divertido-. Pero es un buen policía, cumplió con su trabajo sin replicar… No sé si yo puedo hacer eso-mintió, era completamente capaz de seguir órdenes sin cuestionarlas, de otro modo nunca hubiera llegado a nada en la Marina.

-Lo harás… Lo harás, Steve… ¿Me oyes?-le advirtió Sam.

McGarret volvió a reírse, esta vez haciéndolo de forma exagerada para que su amigo pudiera oírle. Denning se había molestado en intentar convencerle en unirse para formar parte desu unidad durante los dos últimos años, le quería allí, no iba a arriesgarse a dejarle marchar ahora que había cedido y le tenía a sus órdenes.

-No puedo prometerte nada…-bromeó- Quizás te iría bien asegurarte de que él sigue por aquí y se ocupa de que así sea.

-Steve…- Denning supo enseguida a lo que el comandante se refería. Sabía que toda esa conversación solo tenía un propósito-. Williams ha pedido el traslado al departamento local de Lukela. Es su decisión, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

-Y una mierda…-contestó riéndose sarcástico- tú tienes la última palabra y lo sabes. Niégale el traslado.

-¿Y luego qué, Steve? Es un buen agente, no puedo dejarle en la calle.

No era eso precisamente lo que el comandante quería.

-Pero puedes hacerle entender que le quieres en el 5.0, que le necesitas en mi equipo y que no admitirás un no por respuesta.

-Steve…

-Sam… -le cortó McGarret- Hay un vuelo a Washington mañana a primera hora. Puedo estar de vuelta en la base para la próxima instrucción.

-¿Me estás amenazando?-se quejó el gobernador.

-Te estoy ofreciendo lo que querías, a mí en el 5.0. Haz que Danny vuelva al equipo y yo mismo me ocuparé de servirte en bandeja de plata a esos tres chinos, para que puedas quedar como el salvador del pueblo ante la prensa y dedicarte a pensar en la próxima gala benéfica… amigo-y tras esas palabras colgó el teléfono y pisó el acelerador.

-¡Lo sé!, ¿Vale?, lo sé… Soy un hombre adulto, nene… soy capaz de darme cuenta de cuando la he jodido. No necesito que tú me lo ratifiques- aceptó Danny, gritando al auricular del teléfono como si Adam estuviera a cien millas de distancia y no al otro lado de este.

Tras entregarle la placa y el arma a Steve, el detective Williams había salido en estampida del lugar en el que se celebraba la gala benéfica, subido a su Camaro plateado, y conducido sin rumbo y con el acelerador a fondo durante varias horas.

Cuando por fin aterrizó en su apartamento, tenía tantas llamadas perdidas en su móvil que pensó que no tendría más remedio que contestar a alguna de ellas, si no quería que mandaran a un escuadrón de emergencias de los SWAT a buscarle.

Siete llamadas de un número desconocido que no se molestó en comprobar, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, podía imaginarse a quién pertenecía. No, gracias…

Seis llamadas del Gobernador Denning, cuatro de Kono, cuatro de Chin y una de Adam.

Fue esa última a la única que contestó.

Se quitó la chaqueta, aflojó la corbata, desabrochó los tres primeros botones de su camisa y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama.

En esa posición llevaba veinte minutos discutiendo (literalmente) con Adam, y a esas alturas estaba más enfadado que cuando empezó.

Danny había llamado al gobernador con la intención de pedir el traslado del 5.0 al departamento de policía local. Por nada del mundo pensaba ser el compañero segundón de un soldado sabelotodo que se creía mejor que él.

Adam intentaba hacerle comprender que no podía dejar atrás todo por lo que había luchado esos dos años solo por orgullo. Que se equivocaba no dándole una oportunidad a la posibilidad de trabajar junto a McGarret. Al parecer, para desgracia de Danny, el jodido comandante tenía un historial tan impresionante y lleno de medallas como el muro de los caídos de la CIA.

-Claro que lo sabes, Daniel. A pesar de lo que parezca por tu actuación de anoche en la gala, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que la has cagado, cariño-contestó guasón el japonés.

-¿Tu llamada perdida era un intento de tranquilizarme? ¿De consolarme o algo parecido? –Preguntó, furioso- ¿Eh? Porque en estos momentos debes ser algo así como el peor novio consolador del mundo…

Danny supo lo mal que había sonado eso último nada más pronunciarlo. "Novio consolador" Uf… No podía ver la cara de Adam, pero el silencio que se hizo entre ellos y el tono en la contestación del japonés le confirmó que así era, era capaz de adivinar la diversión en su voz sin necesidad de esforzarse. Incluso podría imaginarle intentando no reírse para no empeorar el cabreo del detective.

-Bueno, al menos **h** as reconocido que soy tu novio-pero no era realmente diversión lo que había en su voz, podía ser que intentara que Danny pensara que sí lo era, que estuviera tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que esa frase había sido divertida, pero en el fondo estaba molesto. Para una vez que el maldito americano admitía lo que había entre ellos en voz alta y lo hacía de un modo tan despectivo.

-Noshimuri…-dijo en tono de advertencia, incorporándose en la cama y quedándose sentado en ella con los codos en las rodillas. Adam cerró los ojos y esperó la explosión, Danny siempre le llamaba así cuando su cabreo con él rozaba extremos insospechados-. Olvídalo, quieres. No debí llamar-fue todo lo que dijo finalmente.

El japonés se sorprendió al ver que esa explosión de rabia que esperaba no llegaba.

-Daniel, no pretendía…-se disculpó, sabiendo que no debería hacerlo, pero no pudiendo evitarlo.

-Olvídalo, ¿vale?- repitió molesto.- Estoy seguro de que tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en mi posible traslado. ¿Cómo fue tu gala?- preguntó sin querer saber realmente la respuesta- al menos el tiempo que pudiste disfrutar de ellas sin que esos malditos chinos aparecieran.

-El gobernador me dio la enhorabuena por la organización del evento, justo antes de lo sucedido con Yamada me dijo que quería que me encargara de varios asuntos diplomáticos que tiene pendientes en breve.

-Vaya, eso es genial…-su respuesta volvió a ser menos interesada de lo que le hubiera gustado. Fingió cuanto pudo, pero en esos momentos no era bueno fingiendo nada que no fuera estar muuuy cabreado.

-Bueno, te habrías enterado allí mismo si no hubieras salido corriendo al bar en cuanto le viste venir.

Danny cerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con los dientes. ¡Ooops!

-Adam…-esta vez su tono fue suave y de disculpa.

-Déjalo, Daniel-lo imitó el japonés-. Te quiero, y sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, así que ya hablaremos cuando estés menos afectado por todo este tema.

-Ok… te veo luego-se dio cuenta de que esa no era la respuesta que Adam deseaba en cuanto le escuchó suspirar resignado al otro lado de la línea-. Adam yo… vamos, sabes que me importas y…

Pero todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta fue el sonido de la línea comunicando.

-¡Mierda!...

Danny se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan idiota, dejó caer el móvil hacia atrás, encima de la cama, y enterró la cara en sus manos.

¿Qué coño había hecho él para que las cosas se torcieran de ese modo de la noche a la mañana?

¿Por qué demonios tenía que haber aparecido ese maldito comandante en su vida para joderlo todo?

Si volvía a echarse al jodido Steve McGarret a la cara él…

Con ese pensamiento en su mente se quedó completamente dormido.

El timbre de la puerta de su apartamento fue el que se ocupó de despertarle horas después, obligándole a levantarse para comprobar quién le reclamaba.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca, las once treinta y dos. ¿Quién demonios podía ser a esas horas?

La redada en Pearl Harbour había sido todo un éxito. Cuando registraron el apartamento de Xing encontraron los uniformes usados para infiltrarse en el servicio de catering de la gala benéfica e indicios de la fabricación de varios pasaportes falsos.

Entre los restos de material utilizados para fabricar la documentación falsa, encontraron un par de huellas parciales con las que pudieron identificar a otro de los tres tipos chinos.

-Edison Chen. Viajó a la isla hace dos meses con un visado de trabajo. Al igual que Xing solamente tiene un par de delitos menores en su haber…

-Pero…-por la forma en la que Chin le miró, Steve supo que había algo más.

El equipo del 5.0 se había reunido en el cuartel general para contrastar los datos de los sospechosos e intentar identificar al tercer miembro de la banda, el tirador al que McGarret persiguió.

-Le he investigado, a diferencia de Xing, Chen sí tiene cierta relación con una de las Triadas chinas asentadas en la isla. Si damos con él quizás consigamos averiguar quién es el tercer sospechoso.

-Ok. Chin, rastréale y encuéntrale. Tarjetas de crédito, cuentas bancarias, teléfonos móviles... Todo… Cuando le tengas quiero saber cada paso que da, cada persona con la que habla por la calle… TODO. –Repitió- Si se reúne con el tirador son nuestros.

-Sí, jefe-obedeció el isleño volviendo a fijar su mirada en el ordenador central de la mesa táctil que había frente a él.

-Kono…- dijo volviéndose esta vez hacia la chica para darle indicaciones-. Tú date una vuelta por el barrio chino a ver qué puedes averiguar. Necesitamos un motivo para el atentado contra el embajador japonés, quizás haya sucedido algo últimamente entre las Triadas y la Yakuza que no sabemos. Puede ser un ajuste de cuentas.

Chin y Kono se miraron un instante.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el comandante curioso.

-Las cosas con la Yakuza japonesa han cambiado bastante en los últimos meses en la isla, jefe…- contestó la chica- Adam Noshimuri se encarga ahora de los asuntos exteriores de la embajada, era el ayudante personal de Yamada antes de morir.

\- ¿Noshimuri? ¿El hijo de Hiro Noshimuri? ¿Estás de broma? -se sorprendió McGarret. Estando de servicio intentaba estar al tanto de las noticias importantes de su tierra natal, pero no siempre era posible. Definitivamente necesitaba que alguien le pusiera al día cuanto antes.

-No, jefe…-intervino Chin, sonriendo ante su sorpresa-. La Yakuza ha estado bastante tranquila desde la muerte de Hiro y el nombramiento de Adam como jefe. Ha cerrado muchos de los negocios ilegales que su padre tenía en la isla, y abierto otros que han dado puestos de trabajo a cientos en los últimos meses. No creo que tenga mucho que ver en esto…

Kono volvió a mirar a Chin y a desviar la mirada cuando McGarret la observó contrariado. Ninguno de los dos quería hacer referencia a que Adam Noshimuri era ahora alguien "allegado" para Danny, pero tampoco podían evitar pensar en ello.

-¿Qué es lo que no me estáis contando?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Noshimuri es un amigo… un buen amigo del detective Williams, Steve… -admitió finalmente Chin- nos ha ayudado en un par de casos últimamente que han resultado con un par de miembros de la Triada entre rejas. Quizás…-el agente Kelly miró a su prima Kono un instante antes de continuar, ella le miró resignada y asintió-. Quizás podría ir a hablar con él, volver a interrogarle e intentar que me cuente lo que sabe. Puede que tenga información útil.

Tanto Chin como ella pensaban que sería mejor que alguno de ellos se ocupara de hablar con Adam, que ante todo no fuera Steve el que lo hiciera. Estaban seguros de que a Danny no le gustaría que su novio fuera interrogado por el comandante.

-No.-se negó Steve, haciéndose evidente en su voz que no le gustaba lo que acababa de oír-. Kono, investiga a las Triadas. Chin, quiero una diana en el culo de Cheng. Tenemos que dar con él antes de la rueda de prensa.

Steve no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. De todo lo que había oído, de toda la información sobre Adam Noshimuri y la Yakuza japonesa de la isla, la frase que se repetía en su cabeza no era otra que " _Noshimuri es un amigo… un buen amigo del detective Williams_ ". No le gustaba cómo había sonado eso… No tenía ni idea del motivo, pero no le gustaba.

Se encaminó a la puerta, pero la voz de Kono le detuvo un instante.

-¿Vas a ir a hablar con Noshimuri?-adivinó la isleña.- Porque acabo de llamar a su oficina. Se han negado a pasarme.

-No te preocupes, a mi me recibirá-sonrió suficiente, sin dejar de andar hacia la salida.

-No me han pasado con él porque estaba reunido con el gobernador preparando el encuentro con el primer ministro japonés…-aclaró Kono, creyendo que de ese modo frenaría su estampida hacia la puerta-… al parecer aterrizará en la isla en las próximas horas para tratar el asunto de la muerte del embajador y su sucesión en el cargo.

El comandante puso cara de fastidio ante esa información.

-Entendido. –contestó tajante Steve. Pero aún así se encaminó a la salida.

-¿Vas a ir de todos modos?-preguntó la chica confusa.

-No, hay alguien más con quien tengo que hablar primero-replicó McGarret antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer por ella-. De una vez por todas.

Danny respiró profundamente y dejó escapar la frustración junto al aire de sus pulmones. Se encaminó a la puerta pensando en que no servía de nada continuar dirigiendo su rabia hacia el comandante Steve McGarret, que no tenía la culpa de que el gobernador Denning fuera un maldito burócrata cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a él, o de reconocer todo lo bueno que había hecho por esa isla durante esos dos años.

Pensó en la evidente atracción que sintió por Steve en su primer encuentro en el bar de la gala, en el coqueteo que se dio entre ellos desde el primer instante, y se sintió como un idiota al recordar que fue él mismo quién lo provocó. McGarret debía estar riéndose con ganas de su estupidez.

Pero le daba igual… Todo daba igual ya. En unos días su traslado al HPD sería efectivo y no tendría que volver a preocuparse de ese comandante.

Toda la relajación que consiguió gracias a ese pensamiento se fue a la mierda cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Steve parado frente a ella.

Allí estaba él. El motivo de su última noche en vela, del abandono de su placa y del dolor de cabeza descomunal que sentía en esos instantes.

-Buenos días, detective Williams. ¿Bandera blanca?

El comandante había sustituido su traje oficial de la Marina por unos pantalones cargo de color verde militar y una camiseta de manga corta de color azul marino que se pegaba a su pecho y sus músculos tan bien como resaltaba sus ojos claros. Le hablaba con total respeto en la voz, con su profunda mirada desprendiendo amabilidad y pidiendo compasión. Levantando un pack de seis cervezas Heineken en la mano en señal de paz.

Danny le odió automáticamente al ver su expresión. La ira volvió a crecer en su interior como si acompañara al apellido McGarret de forma inevitable.

-Son las once y media, comandante-fue lo único que dijo en un principio.

Steve se rió ante su extraña respuesta.

-Lo siento, es que no soy mucho de café, ¿Sabes?… Además, ¿Quién dice que no podamos tomar una cerveza y charlar un rato a las once y media?... –dijo, dando un paso al frente.

Pensó que así sería, pero Danny no se movió para dejarle entrar, por lo que Steve se quedó comiéndose su espacio vital, casi pegado a su cuerpo.

McGarret le observó de arriba abajo, el detective todavía vestía la ropa de la noche anterior, los pantalones del traje medio desabrochados y los tres primeros botones de la camisa abierta mostrando un ápice del bello rubio de su pecho. No pudo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que se veía el pequeño policía de New Jersey completamente despeinado y con aquella pinta tan desaliñada.

-Veo que no soy el único miembro del equipo que no ha tenido una buena noche-bromeó Steve.

-¿Equipo? ¿Qué equipo?-soltó sarcástico el detective.

-El 5.0 Williams, nuestro equipo. TÚ equipo-. Steve no paraba de buscar la mirada de Danny con la suya.

-Yo no tengo ningún equipo… ya no.-contestó con más tristeza de la que le gustaría mostrar. Sin levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Aunque lo cierto es que no creo que te admitan en ningún sitio si no te duchas primero. Apestas… - bromeó- ¿Puedo entrar?

Entonces Danny levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos azules en los de Steve, por un momento se quedó así, a tan corta distancia que sin esforzarse necesidad de esforzarse podría incluso oler el desodorante del soldado, totalmente perdido en esos ojos. Pensando en qué demonios tenía ese maldito comandante que le atraía tanto como le hacía querer golpearle hasta la saciedad.

-Danny…-susurró McGarret, su lengua acariciando su propio labio inferior de manera sensual y en un gesto lleno de complicidad.

Y fue entonces cuando el detective explotó.

-¿Qué si puede entrar?-preguntó con voz chillona y cabreada- ¿Qué si puede entrar?... ¡JA! Por supuesto que puede entrar… Puede hacer lo que le plazca, comandante… ¿No? -le gritaba moviendo las manos de forma exagerada-. Le habla al gobernador como si fuera un crío idiota, me roba mi puesto, a mi equipo… Y ahora se presenta en mi apartamento con esa cara de cachorro abandonado y blandiendo un pack de seis cervezas a las once de la mañana…

Danny entró en estampida hasta el salón, gritando y seguido de Steve.

-Danny…

-¿Qué…-gritó- ¿Qué demonios quiere de mí ahora?

Cuando se dio la vuelta para encararle, McGarret se estaba sentando en uno de los sillones de la sala, dejando las cervezas sobre la pequeña mesa, y abriendo una con la mano izquierda mientras le brindaba otra con la derecha.

-Te necesito en el 5.0.-fue todo lo que dijo.

-Olvídelo comandante… Y levántese de mi sofá. ¿Quién demonios le ha dicho que se puede sentar en mi sofá?-preguntó alzando las manos frente a Steve y mirando hacia todos lados como si hablara con alguien que no era él.

El comandante se rio en su interior, le hacía gracia cómo la sangre italiana de Williams se hacía visible cuando este se enfadaba. Era como si sus manos estuvieran poseídas y no fuera capaz de gritar sin moverlas descontroladamente.

-¿Siempre eres tan intenso? ¿O soy yo quién despierta tus instintos asesinos?

-¿Qué?...-Danny se quedó descolocado un momento ante la pregunta- ¿Qué si siempre soy… ¿Se está quedando conmigo comandante? Porque después de lo que pasó ayer…

-Siéntate Danny, ¡por favor! –Rogó McGarret intentando calmarle-. Solo he venido a hablar contigo, ¿Entendido?… y tú no tienes que llamarme comandante, así que deja de hacerlo.

-Oh, vale… claro… ¿Y cómo quiere su excelencia que le llame? ¿Señor? ¿Jefe?- preguntó, totalmente fuera de sus casillas.

-Tengo un nombre, Danny, ¿Recuerdas? –finalmente Steve se puso en pie exasperado y se acercó a él-. Anoche en el bar parecías tener claro que no te olvidarías de él. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... ¿Qué si hubiera oído hablar de mí estabas seguro de que te acordarías?-preguntó juguetón.

McGarret intentaba romper el hielo, calmar las cosas con ese comentario, pero todo lo que consiguió del detective fue una sonora carcajada exageradamente falsa.

-Sí, ya… por supuesto que ahora me vienes con esas… Cómo no… Ok, Steven… Volveré a preguntarlo. ¿Qué demonios quieres ahora de mí?

Steve resopló frustrado al ver que el detective no parecía tener pensamientos de bajar la guardia con él.

-A ti… ¿De acuerdo? Te quiero a ti. Te necesito en el equipo.

Por un momento Danny pensó en lo agradable que sería que esas palabras tuvieran un contexto más sexual del que realmente tenían, pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento de su mente y lo sustituyó por uno menos amistoso.

-Y yo ya te he contestado. Olvídalo. Yo mismo formé ese equipo hace dos años, no pienso hacerme a un lado ahora que el trabajo sucio está hecho, para que un soldadito condecorado que se aburre venga a llevarse el mérito.

Danny se movió para alejarse de él, pero Steve le sorprendió sujetándole del brazo y evitando que se apartara.

-Te lo dije anoche, Danny… No quiero ser tu jefe. Quiero ser tu compañero. – y por su tono de voz Williams sabía que lo decía en serio. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de ello.

Con una mirada asesina y un gesto brusco, hizo que McGarret le soltara, se acercó a las cervezas que este había dejado encima de la mesita y cogió una.

Steve esperó en silencio mientras veía cómo el rubio abría la cerveza y vaciaba la mitad en su garganta de un solo trago. Después le vio observar la lata unos instantes, como pensando en cuáles serían sus siguientes palabras, sopesando sus posibilidades y su próxima reacción.

-Vete a casa, Steven. Ambos sabemos que esto es una pérdida de tiempo-dijo por fin. Ahora más calmado y con un tono de voz más bajo.

-Danny…- Steve volvió a acercarse a él, pero cuando le tuvo delante, el detective continuó su réplica.

-No… Lo es, ¿vale?... Da igual lo que nosotros queramos, el gobernador te quiere a TI en el mando. Se ha molestado en intentar que lo ocuparas los dos últimos años. La cosa es simple, tú eras el que debía haber hecho mi trabajo desde un principio, y yo tendría que haber sido tu segundo desde entonces. Denning no dejará que sea de otro modo.

-¿Qué más te da lo que quiera Sam?-preguntó enfadado Steve.

-Oh, claro, perdona… ¿Qué le va a importar al gobernador su guardia personal?... Ni que fuera suya…-soltó sarcástico- Pero claro, al Navy SEAL le importa una mierda lo que diga su jefe… ¡Por supuesto! Tú haces lo que te da la gana y cuando te da la gana. Pues aquí tenemos unas normas, ¿Sabes?... Cuando el gobernador dice que se ha de hacer de ese modo, se ha de hacer de ese modo…

-No es eso. ¡Mierda Danny!-la frustración de McGarret iba en aumento, no podía creer que Chin tuviera razón y la cabezonería del detective llegara a ese extremo.- Puede que sea yo quien responda ante Sam a partir de ahora, ¿Vale? Pero en cuanto a lo que a nosotros nos concierne, para mí serías mi compañero, mi socio… Quiero trabajar contigo, no que trabajes para mí…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?... No lo entiendo-Danny recortó el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se plantó frente a él mirándole fijamente a los ojos-. En serio McGarret. No me conoces, ¿Por qué tomarte la molestia de mantenerme en tu equipo? Puedo asegurarte que sería más sencillo para ti dejar que me fuera, que aguantarme.

-Porque sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Danny. Porque sé que te has ganado ese puesto de mando más que yo cualquiera de mis condecoraciones. Te respeto, Williams… durante los dos últimos años has mantenido a salvo a esta ciudad, cuidado de mi tierra natal, de mi gente… Solo te pido que me des la oportunidad de ayudarte a hacerlo. De que lo hagamos juntos… Sé que podemos ser un buen equipo.

-Ahora es mi gente también, McGarret, no olvides eso-le cortó Danny, levantándole un dedo en señal de advertencia.

Eso hizo sonreír a Steve, como si hubiera obtenido con sus palabras precisamente lo que buscaba.

-Tú lo has dicho, Danny… Es tu gente, tu equipo… tus amigos. ¿Por qué abandonar entonces?...

El detective bajó la mirada, desviándola para no dejar que Steve viera la duda en ella, y se pasó la mano libre por su despeinado pelo rubio.

-No importa quién crean que manda en el equipo, quien haya de dar la cara ante Denning y su maldita prensa…-McGarret se acercó al sofá y volvió a dejarse caer en el de nuevo- Sé que el 5.0 es un equipo, una familia. Te prometo que nadie estará por encima de nadie.

-¿Y por qué habría de confiar en ti?-preguntó dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá, cansado y observando la lata de cerveza que sostenía en su mano para no tener que cruzar la mirada con Steve.

\- No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mi, detective. Te estoy pidiendo que me des la oportunidad de ganar tu confianza, de demostrarte el respeto que siento por ti y por tu trabajo… el mismo que siento por Kono y Chin, y que quiero que mi compañero sienta por el mío.

Danny puso la lata de cerveza sobre la mesita y se dejó caer hacia atrás, respirando profundamente y dejando que su espalda descansara contra el respaldo del sillón. Hundió sus dos manos en su pelo y se quedó callado unos instantes más.

" _No le dejes convencerte… Danno, no lo hagas…"_ -Se decía a si mismo.

El sonido del móvil del detective interrumpió lo que Steve iba a decir. Vio a Danny mirar el aparato y resoplar abatido.

-Es Denning… otra vez.

-Cógelo Williams…-no quiso que sonara a una orden, fue simplemente un reflejo, pero se ganó una mirada molesta del detective y tuvo que rectificar sus palabras-. Por favor Danny…

Y sin saber por qué motivo, Danny se vio a si mismo siguiendo obedeciéndole.

-Williams-contestó levantándose del sofá y alejándose de McGarret.

Durante varios minutos Steve vio como el detective hablaba con el gobernador mientras andaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, cambiando la expresión de su cara en numerosas ocasiones, de un modo que todavía no era capaz de leer, pero que esperaba poder ser capaz de hacerlo algún día.

-Sí, señor-dijo finalmente Danny, colgándole el teléfono y volviendo a acercase a él para sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó el comandante, como si no supiera el motivo por el que pudiera llamar el gobernador a su nuevo compañero.

-¿Cómo demonios lo haces?-preguntó Danny curioso, mirándole por fin a los ojos, y viendo como Steve sonreía divertido y alegre.

-No sé de qué me hablas-mintió, fijándose sin quererlo en las preciosas arruguitas que se formaban junto a los ojos del detective cuando sonreía de ese modo.

-¿Qué no sabes de qué…-Danny se rió irónico- El gobernador Denning… Sam…-aclaró haciendo uso de la familiaridad con la que McGarret hablaba de él.- acaba de llamarme para decirme que mi traslado al HPD no es posible, que soy un miembro del 5.0 demasiado valioso y que desea mantener una reunión conmigo para aclarar los puntos necesarios para mi reincorporación inmediata a la unidad.

La sonrisa de Steve se hizo todavía más amplia y satisfecha.

-Ambos sabemos que él nunca se hubiera arrastrado ante mí de ese modo, ¿Qué coño le has dicho?

-La verdad, Danny…-contestó solemne, observando detenidamente el rostro del rubio y fijándose en sus labios más tiempo del que debería- solamente la verdad.

Para su sorpresa, el detective le devolvió una sonrisa agradecida a esas palabras.

-¿Me contarás algún día por qué el gobernador parece besar el suelo que pisas?-fue una pregunta retórica, en realidad Danny no esperaba que el comandante le diera un respuesta.

-Nuestros padres servían juntos hace veinte años…-empezó a explicar McGarret, cogiendo de nuevo una cerveza de la mesa y pasándole la suya a Danny- Sam y yo crecimos juntos. Siempre decíamos que cuando fuéramos mayores serviríamos juntos al igual que nuestros padres.

-¿Denning? ¿Sirviendo en la Armada?-bromeó Danny- lo siento, no lo veo…

-La Marina, Danny… es la Marina- el detective hizo una mueca fastidiada, para él todo era lo mismo- Cuando cumplimos los dieciocho tuve que ayudar a su hermana a salir de un lío en el que se metió con cierta gentuza peligrosa perteneciente a una banda local. Sam ni siquiera fue capaz de reaccionar cuando ella le pidió ayuda, todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue venir a buscarme. –recordó con tristeza- Para ese entonces quedaba claro que el contacto físico no era lo suyo, de modo que empezó a decir que algún día él gobernaría la isla y yo dirigiría el escuadrón de élite más importante que hubiera bajo su mando.

-Bueno… parece que lo ha conseguido-afirmó Danny-. Tras dos años insistiendo por fin ha conseguido que accedas a dirigir el 5.0.

Entonces, sin motivo aparente, Steve dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se volvió en el sillón para encarar a Danny.

-Entiendo que no nos conocemos lo suficiente aún, detective. – Afirmó mortalmente serio- Pero te he contado esto por una única razón. Necesito que entiendas que lo sucedido con Denning no es culpa tuya, para él tu trabajo en el 5.0 ha sido inmejorable, pero…

-Lo entiendo… siente que te debe algo por lo sucedido con su hermana, ¿no?-le cortó Danny comprendiendo, y agradecido por lo que el comandante intentaba hacer aclarando las cosas.

Steve asintió con la cabeza.

-Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo- afirmó el detective- Vale… un sueño de la niñez le ha empujado a proponerte ser el jefe de su equipo, me parece estúpido y egoísta, pero lo comprendo. Pero… ¿Por qué cree estar devolviéndote el favor de este modo? Ha tardado en convencerte dos años para que aceptes, no parece que esto fuera lo que tú deseabas, sólo lo que él quería.

Por primera vez desde que sus ojos se cruzaron con los del comandante McGarret, Danny le vio bajar la mirada afectado, rehuyendo la suya.

Steve cogió su cerveza y le dio un último trago. Puede que la culpabilidad mezclada con la extraña química que había entre ellos le hubiera llevado a ser más sincero con Danny de lo que lo había sido con nadie en mucho tiempo, pero lo que le pedía ahora el detective era demasiado para él. No podía abrirse a su nuevo compañero de ese modo. No aún…

Dejó la cerveza vacía sobre la mesa y volvió a clavar sus ojos claros en los azules de Danny.

-Quizás la próxima vez que nos tomemos unas cervezas te cuente esa parte de la historia, compañero… -y se levantó del sofá para encaminarse a la puerta.

-Quizás… ¡Si hay una próxima vez!-le soltó Danny haciendo que se detuviera junto al marco de la puerta. Le repateaba las entrañas el tono tan seguro en sí mismo con el que McGarret acababa de llamarle compañero. Como si tuviera claro que sus palabras y sus acciones habían conseguido lo que quería de él.

-Te veo en la oficina, Danny-afirmó entonces el comandante, dándole la razón a sus pensamientos.

-Lárgate de una vez, Steven-fue la réplica del detective ante la sonrisa cargada de seguridad que le regaló el comandante antes de salir de su apartamento, queriendo sonar más molesto de lo que realmente lo hizo.

Nicholas apagó el televisor riéndose a carcajadas. La rueda de prensa del gobernador Denning acababa de terminar y el resultado era, cuanto menos, alentador.

El gobernador había informado en la rueda de prensa de que habían encontrado el vehículo de la huída, que tenían identificados a dos de los sospechosos, y que estaban en busca y captura.

Esos estúpidos del 5.0 se habían tragado todas las pistas falsas que había ido dejando.

Bien, eso les mantendría ocupados buscando a sus dos "amigos" durante un tiempo.

Nicholas sonrió satisfecho. Esos dos idiotas a los que había reclutado para que sirvieran de distracción estaban cumpliendo a su propósito. Mientras el 5.0 seguía esa pista falsa, intentando encontrar un motivo para que las Triadas chinas y la Yakuza estuvieran declarándose la guerra (una guerra que no existía), él podría encargarse de continuar con la segunda parte del plan.

Ese desgraciado iba a pagar por todo el daño que les había hecho a él y a su familia. Y lo mejor era que no iba a saber lo que se le venía encima hasta que no le tuviera delante, arrodillado ante él y pidiendo clemencia.

Al día siguiente, y tras su reunión con el gobernador Denning, el detective Danny Williams entraba en las dependencias del cuartel general del 5.0., preparado para reincorporarse a su puesto en la unidad.

Kono sonrió feliz cuando le vio entrar por la puerta de las oficinas, con su placa colgando del cinturón y la pistola enfundada en su costado derecho.

-Me alegro de tenerte por aquí otra vez, jefe-se acercó a él y le abrazó con cariño.

-Bueno… no podía dejarte sola con este par de neandertales, ¿verdad nena?-replicó él, haciendo gala de ese encanto de New Jersey que le caracterizaba y consiguiendo una sonrisa sincera de la chica.

-Al menos podrías haberte pensado dos veces lo de la corbata-bromeó Chin, acercándose a abrazarle también. Siempre se metía con él por ser el único policía de Hawai que vestía las camisas con corbata en el día a día en las calles, bajo un sol de justicia.

-Sé que te gusta, ¿Vale?... Sé que te gusta- se rio Danny.

-A mí me gusta…- escuchó decir a su espalda.

Cuando el detective se dio la vuelta vio a un sonriente y satisfecho McGarret mirándole divertido.

-No…no te gusta-le contrarió, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y expresión de fastidio como si fuera el mismísimo demonio.

-Eh… me gusta, claro que sí… ¿Por qué no iba a gustarme? -el tono de voz de Steve era totalmente juguetón, parado frente a él con los brazos sobre el pecho y una pose chulesca que Danny no sería capaz de imitar aunque lo intentara-. Me encanta, te queda genial.

-Steven… No. ¿De acuerdo? No te gusta. –replicó de nuevo Danny, intentando seguir enfadado, pero sin poder evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara un poco en sus labios.

De nuevo en el rostro de Steve apareció esa sonrisa genuina y amplia tan característica, y Danny se vio atrapado en ella. Durante unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron y no fue capaz de decir ni hacer nada. Solo la voz profunda del comandante consiguió hacerle despertar de nuevo.

-Me alegro de que hayas accedido a volver, compañero. No te arrepentirás…

Steve sonó tan sincero que Danny sintió su estómago encogerse de los nervios.

-Ah no, puede que yo no. Pero tú…- Danny puso un dedo sobre su pecho en forma de advertencia- Te prometo que en tres semanas estarás arrepintiéndote de todas las molestias que te has tomado para hacerme volver.

Steve soltó una enorme carcajada, volviéndose después hacia la pantalla táctil del ordenador central sin poder parar de sonreír, y siendo completamente consciente de cómo los ojos azules de Danny seguían clavados en él.

-Bien, ¿quién me va a poner al día? -preguntó el detective, dando una sonora palmada en el aire y dirigiéndose por fin a Chin y Kono, que hasta el momento habían sido unos meros y sorprendidos espectadores de lo que fuera que acababa de suceder entre Steve y él.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kono fue la encargada de explicarle a Danny lo que había averiguado realmente hasta el momento. Los nombres de los dos sospechosos identificados gracias a la redada en Pearl Harbour y la incautación del vehículo de la huida…

-¿Qué hay del tirador?-preguntó Danny curioso, al darse cuenta de que no parecían tener demasiada información sobre él.

-Ah, sí… esto te va a gustar…-soltó sarcástica- hay imágenes de los dos sospechosos a los que tenemos identificados, pero la cara del tercer miembro de la banda, el tirador que derribó al embajador, no fue captada por ninguna de las cámaras de seguridad del complejo en el que se celebró la gala. Da la sensación de que…

-Sabía dónde estaban situadas-Danny terminó la frase por Kono y ella asintió dándole la razón-. Genial… alguien de dentro debe haberles ayudado.

-Hemos averiguado que al menos uno de ellos tiene vínculos con las Triadas chinas-intervino Chin-. Tenemos una orden de busca y captura para los dos y a todos los efectivos de Lukela buscándolos. Además, contamos con el retrato robot del tirador que Steve ordenó hacer tras el ataque al embajador, en cuanto tengamos la identificación positiva de alguno iremos a por ellos.

-¿Las Triadas chinas?-preguntó el detective- ¿Un ajuste de cuentas quizás? ¿De quién?

-¿Qué sabes sobre Adam Noshimuri, Danny?- McGarret hizo la pregunta con toda la mala intención que pudo, sabía por Kono y Chin que su nuevo compañero conocía al heredero de la Yakuza, pero quería ver si el detective lo reconocía o desviaba el tema de algún modo.

-Conozco a Adam-afirmó Danny, empezando a preocuparse por el hecho de que Steve preguntara por él tras escuchar las palabras "ajuste de cuentas"-. Es… un buen amigo. ¿Por qué?

McGarret sonrió irónico cuando vio como el detective dudó al admitir que eran amigos.

-Tenemos que hablar con él de nuevo. Puede que sepa algo sobre el asesinato del embajador que no nos ha contado.

-No, estoy seguro de que él no sabe nada de ese asunto, si supiera algo más lo habría dicho cuando el HPD le interrogó-Danny no sabía si estaba más cabreado o sorprendido por lo que McGarret insinuaba.

-Pienso que puede saber más de lo que crees. Ayer estuvo dándome esquinazo toda la tarde, evitándome. Por lo que tengo entendido confía en ti, quizás si vienes conmigo acceda a contarnos lo que sabe.

-No creo que sepa nada. –Dudó sin quererlo- Adam…

-Danny… necesito hablar con él-interrumpió McGarret, insistiendo, sin comprender por qué el detective se ponía tan a la defensiva con respecto al japonés.

-¿Hablar con él?... Sí, ya me imagino de qué forma interrogáis los SEAL a los posibles sospechosos de atentados diplomáticos… No, gracias. –Replicó cabreado-. Ser quién es no le convierte en un sospechoso. Te recuerdo que los asesinos son chinos, no japoneses.

-¿Pero qué te… Por supuesto que lo es, y claro que quiero interrogarle, Danny… Es mi trabajo, tu trabajo. Puede que no sea un hecho oficial, pero todos sabemos que Adam es el cabecilla de la Yakuza en la isla. Lo es por derecho de nacimiento… y era la mano derecha del embajador antes de que muriera. Tres posibles miembros de las Triadas atentaron contra su vida. ¿De verdad no ves la relación?...

Danny apartó la mirada de Steve y se volvió un momento a mirar a Kono y Chin, ambos le observaban con expresión culpable, en sus ojos se veía que creían que el comandante podía tener razón.

Él mismo lo sabía, en el fondo era consciente de que lo que decía Steve tenía sentido, pero… Simplemente no quería reconocerlo.

-Mierda…-susurró el detective. No se podía creer que de nuevo le pasara algo así. Que tuviera que volver a defender la inocencia de Adam, esta vez ante su propio compañero-. Está bien-dijo entonces volviéndose de nuevo hacia McGarret. – Te acompañaré a interrogarle.

-Bien, vamos…-contestó Steve satisfecho, encaminándose a toda prisa hacia la puerta.

-Espera…-Danny se plantó frente a él en tres pasos rápidos y de nuevo levantó un dedo para pegarlo a su pecho en una clara advertencia. Solo que esta vez su expresión era seria y en sus ojos podía ver que no bromeaba-. Yo hablaré con él, ¿De acuerdo?... Si de verdad vamos a ser compañeros, tendrás que confiar en mí. Y yo sé cómo tratarle… ¿Ok?... Esta vez haremos las cosas a mi manera. Yo hablo, tú escuchas. ¿Entendido?...

No pensaba dejar que Steve tratara a Adam como a un sospechoso más, como a un maldito delincuente. Y tal y como había hablado de él, Danny estaba seguro de que el comandante no iba a ser precisamente cortés con el japonés.

McGarret le miró fijamente unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Ok, compañero-aceptó-. Confío en ti. Tú hablas, yo escucho.

Solo que cuando se puso frente a Adam, para Steve fue más fácil hacer esa promesa que cumplirla.

Entraron en las oficinas de la embajada veinte minutos después. En cuanto la secretaria informó por teléfono de que el detective Williams estaba allí para ver al señor Noshimuri, la puerta de su despacho se abrió mostrando al propio Adam dándole la bienvenida.

-Daniel…-sonrió alegre, acercándose al mostrador de secretaría junto al que esperaba Danny-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Creía que habíamos quedado luego en tu apartamento... -su sonrisa se apagó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que el detective iba acompañado.

El comandante McGarret acababa de colgar el teléfono móvil, por el que hablaba con Chin instantes antes sobre los últimos detalles del caso, y se había acercado a ellos en el preciso momento en el que Adam dijo esa última frase.

¿Había oído lo que había oído?... "¿habíamos quedado luego?… ¿Y en tu apartamento?"

Steve miró a Danny suspicaz y el detective apartó la mirada intentando evitar las preguntas que sabía que esa desafortunada casualidad traería consigo cuando estuvieran a solas.

Quiso llamar a Adam y advertirle de que iba a ir a visitarle con Steve, pero el móvil del japonés comunicaba insistentemente y no fue capaz de conseguir hablar con él.

-Adam Noshimuri, este es mi nuevo compañero, el comandante Steve McGarret.-Danny hizo las presentaciones antes de que Steve pudiera decir nada, mirándole con una clara advertencia en sus ojos, recordándole el acuerdo al que habían llegado sobre el interrogatorio del japonés.

La sonrisa de Adam se desdibujó completamente de su rostro al ver como Danny levantaba la placa del 5.0 frente a él.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es un asunto oficial, señor Noshimuri. Tenemos que hablar con usted de la muerte del embajador Yamada. En privado, por favor-explicó el detective, visiblemente incómodo por la situación. Tener que tratar a su "novio" de usted e interrogarle por un asesinato era cuanto menos... ¿Desagradable? ¿Surrealista?... O más bien algo "tierratrágame".

-Claro, pasad-fue todo lo que Adam se sintió capaz de decir cuando vio el tono serio y profesional con el que Danny le hablaba. Les hizo el gesto de que entraran en el despacho y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Señor Noshimuri, la noche de…-empezó McGarret, pero se vio interrumpido por el diplomático japonés.

Adam alzó la mano frente a él sonriendo de forma amable e inclinando la cabeza en señal de respeto según las costumbres de su país.

-Es un placer conocerle al fin, Comandante, el gobernador Denning me ha hablado mucho y muy bien de usted.

-Encantado de conocerle, señor Noshimuri-contestó Steve en un perfecto japonés, que hizo que Danny le mirara con una ceja alzada y una mueca asombrada. Le miró de arriba abajo con expresión poco amistosa- Yo también he oído hablar mucho de usted-. Pero su afirmación no sonaba tan positiva como la de Adam.

-Estoy seguro de que no todo lo que ha oído de mi es tan malo como parece, comandante- bromeó el japonés, contestándole también en su idioma natal e intentando romper el hielo.

-¿No lo es, señor?- Steve le respondió mirándole serio y fijamente a los ojos, mientras apretaba la mano de Adam con la suya un poco más fuerte de lo que debía considerarse cordial.

El semblante del japonés se volvió serio y Danny supo que algo no iba bien.

-Oook... Estúpido americano que no sabe hablar japonés aquí, señores…-soltó irónico, levantando la mano como si de un alumno atrayendo la atención de la profesora se tratara- ¿Pueden dejar ese precioso idioma asiático y volver a mi fácil y entendible idioma?, por favor… ¡Gracias!

-¿Qué sabe sobre las Triadas chinas que actúan en la isla, señor Noshimuri?-Steve soltó la mano del diplomático y fue directo al asunto sin molestarse en disimular lo poco que parecía gustarle Adam.

-¿Las Triadas?...-se extrañó Adam, mirando de forma automática al detective Williams buscando una explicación.- Danny, ¿Qué…

-Siendo el cabeza de familia de la Yakuza debe estar al tanto de los asuntos de la competencia, imagino…-soltó sarcástico.

-Creo que se equivoca, comandante-contestó molesto el japonés- debería haberse informado mejor antes de venir a hablar conmigo- cuando Adam miró a Danny esta vez, la acusación por la desconfianza podía leerse en su cara-. Deberían haberle dicho que la familia Noshimuri hace tiempo que no tiene nada que ver con ese tipo de… asuntos.

-¿De verdad?-el tono de McGarret era tan irónico que saltaba a la vista que no se creía ni una palabra de las que pronunciaba el japonés.- No es eso lo que yo tengo entendido.

-Steve…-replicó Danny, dándole un golpecito en el pie con el suyo sutilmente.

-Lo siento, comandante. No consigo entender qué es lo que quiere de mí, o a dónde quiere llegar con sus preguntas. ¿Necesito llamar a mi abogado?

El tono de Adam era de lo más cortés, pero en su voz se denotaba el fastidio que empezaba a sentir con ese interrogatorio. Desvió la atención del comandante y se centró en Danny.

-Daniel, ¿qué demonios pasa? -preguntó al detective, con un tono de complicidad que cabreó aún más a Steve.

-No lo sé, señor… ¿Crees usted tener algún motivo por el que necesitar un abogado?... –soltó guasón el comandante, impidiendo que Danny pudiera contestarle.

No sabía qué era lo que más le molestaba de ese tipo, si su falsa cortesía o el hecho de que mostrara esa confianza hacia su nuevo compañero.

-Ok, se acabó-intervino Danny, o zanjaba esa conversación o la tensión entre esos dos prometía acabar explotando y llevándoselo por delante-. Comandante, ¿le importaría darme unos minutos con el señor Noshimuri?

-¿Qué?...-le miró alucinado su compañero- ¡No!

-Steve, por favor-pidió el detective con buenas maneras- deja que yo me encargue de esto, ¿De acuerdo?

Adam sonrió suficiente y McGarret sintió su cabreo ir en aumento.

-No, de eso nada, Danny…

\- Joder Steven…-se quejó el detective, agarrando al comandante del brazo y llevándolo un lado para hablar con él a solas-. Dijiste que confiabas en mí, en mi criterio- le habló en susurros, intentando que Adam no pudiera oír lo que decían.

El japonés se había apartado para sentarse tras su mesa y los miraba suspicaz y nada contento desde la otra punta del enorme despacho.

-Y confío en ti-contestó Steve, visiblemente molesto por su insinuación.

-Entonces deja que haga las cosas a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo, mirándole fijamente con un ruego en los ojos, sin percatarse de que su mano seguía sujetando uno de los bíceps de su compañero mientras hablaban-. Conozco a Adam, si le presionas y le tratas de ese modo no conseguirás nada de él.

Steve le miró pensativo, observando desde arriba el rostro preocupado de Danny, sintiendo el calor de sus dedos apretar los músculos de su brazo, lo tenía tan cerca que era capaz de notar la colonia del detective inundar sus fosas nasales cuando respiraba.

Respiró profundamente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal y tragando con dificultad al darse cuenta de a donde se habían desviado sus pensamientos.

-Confío en ti, Danny… pero no en él. No voy a dejarte a solas con un potencial sospechoso.

-Es mi amigo, Steve, no habrá ningún problema. Y todavía no tenemos nada que lo convierta en un potencial sospechoso- afirmó intentando convencerle, notando una extraña sensación en su interior al pensar en que el comandante pudiera preocuparse por su seguridad.

-No voy a dejarte a solas con él, Danny-repitió, tajante.

-¿Así que el comandante McGarret está preocupado por mí?-se burló, sonriendo de medio lado y apretando el brazo de Steve justo antes de soltarlo.-Ohhh…

-Claro que estoy preocupado por ti, Danny-afirmó con el ceño fruncido, dando al detective la sensación de que le había molestado que dudara de ello- Ahora eres mi compañero, por supuesto que me preocupa lo que pueda sucederte.

Danny volvió a sonreír, secretamente satisfecho por su respuesta, bajó la mirada y se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio engominado, acariciando su nuca de forma pensativa.

-Estaré bien, Steve -aseguró- Por favor…

Cuando le hablo, levantó de nuevo la mirada y la clavó en la del marine. Steve sujetó unos instantes su mirada, observando cómo el detective se mordía el labio inferior nervioso, antes de decidirse a contestarle.

-Cinco minutos-advirtió Steve.

-Diez-regateó el detective.

El comandante resopló frustrado.

-Si en diez minutos no estás fuera echo la puerta abajo-zanjó Steve, siendo él esta vez el que levantaba un dedo en forma de advertencia frente a él.

Danny levantó una mano y la puso junto a su frente, haciendo el típico saludo militar como respuesta, justo antes de alejarse de él y acercarse a Adam.

Pudo oír la puerta cerrarse de un golpe instantes después de darle la espalda a Steve.

-¿Vas a explicarme qué demonios sucede, Daniel?-Adam parecía bastante cabreado a esas alturas de la visita.

Había observado a Danny y Steve mientras hablaban, y algo en su interior se había puesto en alerta de forma inmediata. No le gustaba la forma en la que se miraban y se sonreían, o cómo su novio había mantenido el contacto con su compañero durante la conversación, de un modo tan íntimo y cercano, dando tan poca importancia a la necesidad de espacio personal entre ellos.

Se conocían únicamente desde hacía un par de días, ¿De dónde salía esa complicidad?

-Lo siento, Adam-empezó Danny- no tuve tiempo de advertirte. Hemos identificado a dos de los tipos que atentaron contra el embajador. Uno de ellos tiene asuntos con la Triada china. Steve cree que la muerte de Yamada podría estar relacionada con algún tipo de ajuste de cuentas porque…

-¿Y tú qué opinas, Daniel?-Adam no le dejó terminar, estaba tan cabreado que era incapaz de seguir escuchando.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que opino-contestó, molesto por ver como el japonés lo ponía en duda.

-No lo sé, Daniel… si confiaras realmente en que no tengo nada que ver con esto, que no se nada, no estarías haciéndome estas preguntas. Creía que había quedado claro que he dejado a un lado todos los asuntos en los que mi padre estaba metido. No puedo creer que dejes que esto pase de nuevo…

-Mierda, Adam…-soltó el detective exasperado, levantando las manos e intentando hacerle entrar en razón con ellas además de hacerlo con sus palabras- Te estoy haciendo estas preguntas porque es mi trabajo, TENGO que hacerlo… ¿De acuerdo?... Si no lo hago yo, lo hará él. Y ya has visto que su punto de vista no es tan neutral como el mío.

El japonés le miró fastidiado, pero respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cualquier cosa que te saque del radar. Lo que sea que nos guíe a las Triadas y nos aleje cuanto puedas de ti y tu familia.

Adam le miró dudoso.

-Me crees cuando te digo que he zanjado los asuntos de la familia Noshimuri con la Yakuza, ¿No?

-Adam…-Danny se pasó ambas manos por la cara frustrado.

-No… en serio Daniel… En momentos como este tengo mis dudas de si…

-Si no te creyera habría dejado que Steve te interrogara, ¿De acuerdo?- contestó tajante- Ahora dame algo que calme la ira de McGarret para que pueda ir en busca de otro sospechoso.-pidió.

-Efectivamente Yamada sí tenía… "cierto contacto" con las otras familias de la Yakuza en Kyoto.-confesó por fin Adam.-Puede incluso que haya tenido algún problema con una de las familias que sirven a las Triadas en Hawaii.

-Bien, es un comienzo…-Danny le sonrió amable, intentando calmar su enfado y haciéndole entender que era más fácil que fuera sincero con él-. ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

-No puedo decirte mucho sobre ello, el gobernador Denning ordenó mantener el asunto tan en secreto como fuera posible, pero… Yamada recibió una amenaza por parte de las Triadas para que abandonara un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando, algo relacionado con un puerto de la isla en el que al parecer la familia Yuen tiene negocios.

-¿Qué quería hacer el embajador en ese puerto?-preguntó el detective cruzándose de brazos, interesado.

-No lo sé, ya te digo que no tengo demasiada información al respecto. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que perjudicaba a esa familia, por lo que decidieron enviarle una "invitación" para que se lo pensara dos veces y suspendiera el proyecto. Lo sé porque el día que llegó el paquete, yo estaba con Yamada. Fui yo, y no él, quien abrió en primer lugar el envío.

-¿Qué era? ¿Qué había en el paquete?

Adam dudó unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Daniel…

-No, nada de Daniel… Solo… contesta, ¿quieres?-pidió exasperado.

-Le habían cortado la mano a uno de sus hombres de seguridad, metido en un cubo de hielo para conservarla, y enviado a su despacho con un lazo de color rojo y una nota que decía "aleja tus pasos del puerto".

-¿Por qué no me contaste nada de esto?-Danny sonaba bastante defraudado en esos instantes.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Denning y el embajador me hicieron jurar que no diría nada, mi cargo en la embajada dependía de ello. Sabes lo mucho que me costó llegar hasta aquí, Daniel… Tú precisamente deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

Danny agachó la mirada, prefiriendo no cruzarla con la de Adam en esos instantes, estaba demasiado enfadado y no quería decir nada que empeorara la situación.

-Daniel…-le rogó Adam.

-¿Sabes qué?... Es por eso por lo que deberías haber confiado en mí, porque soy el único que realmente sabe quién eres, y cómo eres.

La duda en la voz del detective le dolió tanto que no fue capaz de callarse.

-Si "realmente" supieras cómo soy y quién soy, no habrías venido, ni estarías haciéndome estas preguntas.

-Bueno…-afirmó Danny con tristeza- quizás la confianza que pensábamos que teníamos el uno en el otro no sea tanta como creíamos.

-Daniel…-Pero Danny le interrumpió, evitando cualquiera que fuera su reacción a esa afirmación.

-Una última cosa. ¿Puedes mirar este retrato robot y decirme si te suena su cara? Es el tirador al que identificó Steve en la gala benéfica.

Cuando el detective le enseñó el boceto de Nicholas, Adam se quedó sin respiración durante un instante, pero disimuló como pudo y negó con la cabeza.

Mentía. Por supuesto que reconocía a aquel hombre.

-No, lo siento. No puedo ayudarte.

Danny le miró desconfiado. Pensó en que los meses que había pasado junto a Adam, le habían enseñado a distinguir perfectamente cuando mentía.

Por lo general cuando sucedía eso Danny esperaba a que Adam buscara el momento oportuno para decirle qué era lo que le preocupaba, pero esta vez sabía que las cosas eran diferentes. Le estaba ocultando algo. Algo que definitivamente tenía mucho que ver con ese hombre del retrato y la muerte del embajador.

-Gracias por sus respuestas, señor Noshimuri. Estoy seguro de que la información que me ha dado será muy útil a mi equipo.

Se alejó de Adam y se encaminó a la puerta.

-No hagas esto-pidió el japonés, acercándose a él a toda prisa e interceptándole justo cuando abrió la puerta y salió del despacho.

Steve los vio salir y quedarse parados frente a la puerta, discutiendo en voz baja.

-¿Hacer qué, Adam?-la expresión de Danny le decía que algo iba mal, que estaba bastante enfadado.

-Intentar pretender que todo esto es culpa mía-aclaró- La falta de confianza ha sido algo que siempre se ha interpuesto entre nosotros. Creía que lo habíamos superado, que después de probar que lo de mi padre fue una encerrona, todo se arreglaría y te fiarías de mí. Pero no es así Daniel, todavía ves en mí al hijo de un asesino… a uno más de esos a los que persigues. Imagino que eso explica muchas cosas-puntualizó el japonés, con tono herido- como el hecho de que no quieras que nadie sepa lo que hay entre nosotros.

Danny se llevó ambas manos a la cara y las pasó por ella agobiado.

-No pienso discutir esto contigo ahora, no aquí. Hablamos luego.

Fue a alejarse de él en dirección a Steve, pero la voz de Adam le hizo detenerse un momento.

-Lo siento detective Williams, pero creo que los asuntos de la embajada me retendrán hoy más tiempo del que predije, no podré acudir a nuestra reunión. Quizás sería mejor posponerla. Al menos hasta que todo este asunto se solucione.

Todo lo que Adam deseaba con esas palabras era oír al detective pedir que no se alejara de él.

No fue así…

Al oírle Danny cerró los ojos de forma instintiva unos segundos, sabiendo que aquella conversación iba a ser algo que lamentaría mucho tiempo.

-Como usted quiera, señor Noshimuri.

No supo qué más contestar a aquella amenaza implícita, de modo que simplemente se giró hacia él y asintió. Después se volvió de nuevo y empezó a andar hacia la salida.

Steve le siguió al exterior del edificio, caminando a toda prisa para conseguir alcanzarle.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha dicho? -preguntó ansioso por saber, cuando por fin llegaron al coche de Danny y este se paró junto a la puerta del piloto para sacar las llaves.

Todo lo que hizo Danny fue mirarle cabreado y explotar.

-Maldición, Steven… Creía que teníamos un acuerdo-se quejó, pensando en lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser su compañero.

-Y yo creía que solo erais amigos- le reprochó Steve, hablándole desde el otro lado del coche, parado junto a la puerta del copiloto y poniendo las manos sobre el techo de este-. Pero por lo que acabo de ver supongo que también me equivoqué.

Danny le miró sorprendido y enojado. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Ahora somos compañeros, puedo darte ciertas licencias. Incluso el beneficio de la duda en algunas cosas. Pero mi vida privada sigue sin ser asunto tuyo, McGarret. Lo que…-gruñó con los dientes apretados.

-Lo es cuando puede interferir en un caso en curso, Williams-le cortó Steve, llamándolo también por su apellido y haciéndolo con un tono bastante más hiriente de lo que le hubiera gustado-. Y creo que es más que evidente que tu relación, o… lo que sea… que tienes con ese tío interfiere en este.

-¿Lo que sea que tengo con ese tío? –preguntó riéndose irónico-. Dime, comandante, ¿qué es lo que te molesta más, que creas que es un sospechoso o el hecho de que sea un tío?

-¿Qué?-Steve gritó la pregunta con voz chillona e indignada-. Claro Danny, soy un SEAL, ¿Recuerdas? Que te gusten las mujeres es algo que va con el cargo. Y tampoco puedes entrar en el ejército de los Estados Unidos si no odias a los gays-soltó sarcástico, y cada vez más cabreado.

Danny se calló de golpe y bajó la mirada avergonzado. Sacó por fin las llaves y abrió las puertas del Camaro.

-No hay relación, ¿de acuerdo? –En esos momentos tampoco le parecía estar mintiendo del todo, algo le decía que lo suyo con el japonés acababa de someterse a un tiempo muerto-. Nada va a interferir en el caso. He conseguido que me diga lo que sabe sobre Yamada y su relación con las Triadas.

Inmediatamente después se metió en el coche, sin esperar el siguiente comentario de su compañero, y encendió el motor.

Steve maldijo para sí, algo le decía que Danny estaba más afectado con todo ese asunto de Adam Noshimuri de lo que fingía.

-Puede que creas que no interferirá, Danny, pero ya lo ha hecho-se quedó en silencio un momento y por fin dijo lo que llevaba rato pensando-. Voy a apartarte del caso.

El detective apagó de pronto el motor y le miró completamente indignado.

-¿Qué vas a apartarme de… -dio un golpe con el puño al volante y le miró asesinándole con la mirada- ¡Y una mierda, McGarret! No puedes hacer eso. No ahora-. No después de todo lo que había pasado, y de saber que Adam podía verse envuelto de nuevo en algo así.

-Claro que puedo… Ahora soy yo quien responde ante Denning, ¿recuerdas?-Steve sabía que eso haría que Danny se pusiera en su contra, pero no podía arriesgarse a que todo ese asunto le estallara en la cara por culpa de dejarse llevar por motivos personales.

-¡Que te jodan, Steven!-le gritó Danny más lleno de rabia de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, saliendo del coche y dando un portazo para no golpearle a él.

Era curioso en los pocos días que hacía que se conocían, las muchas veces que había deseado pegarle. Eran casi tantas como las que se había encontrado sintiéndose atraído por él.

-Sabía que no debía confiar en ti-empezó a gritarle Danny en cuanto le vio salir del coche también-. Estaba seguro de que toda esa palabrería sobre el respeto y ganarse la confianza no era más que una farsa para hacerme volver. Necesitabas a alguien que te facilitara la incorporación al equipo, ¿verdad? Eso era todo. Te importa una mierda mi trabajo. En realidad, no soy más que otro de tus títeres, ¿Verdad, comandante?

Steve supo lo mucho que se había equivocado cuando le vio reaccionar de ese modo.

-Danny…- intentó hablar, pero el detective se acercó a él completamente fuera de sus casillas, le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le empujó contra el coche.

-No te atrevas a negarlo. Lo has demostrado en cuanto has tenido oportunidad… ¿Quieres dar las órdenes en el 5.0?- le preguntó sarcástico, tirando de la placa de Steve, que colgaba de su cuello en la misma cadena en la que descansaban sus placas identificativas de la marina- ¿Quieres dar órdenes? El maldito soldadito quiere ser por una vez quién de las órdenes, ¿eh?… Bien, pues da tú las órdenes, pero no cuentes conmigo.

Danny volvió a descolgarse la placa del cinturón de su pantalón y a entregársela al comandante por segunda vez en tres días.

Steve le miró afectado y negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, no, no… Danny… no.

-Olvídame, McGarret, ¿Quieres?-rugió colocándose bien la corbata.

Danny fue a alejarse, pero Steve tiró de su brazo y le hizo moverse hacia atrás, el detective se revolvió, pero el comandante le inmovilizó los brazos y le estampó contra el coche, obstaculizando su única vía de escape con su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Danny. No era esto lo que quería-aclaró Steve, arrepentido.

Contra su cuerpo, el pequeño detective forcejeaba intentando escaparse, pero sus brazos estaban apretados contra la espalda por culpa de la llave con la que el marine le había inmovilizado, y cada vez que lo intentaba, sus músculos se tensaban y gritaban de dolor.

-Solo intentaba asegurarme de que esto no te afectaba. No quiero que lo que pase con Noshimuri pueda perjudicarte-explicó el comandante. La Yakuza no es algo de lo que se pueda salir así como así Danny, ¿y sí te ha mentido?

-Suéltame o…-advirtió Danny muy enfadado, inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para no mirarle a los ojos.

Su boca tan cercana al cuello de Steve que si quisiera podría arrancarle la garganta de un mordisco. O morderla simplemente. O quizás besar su cuello y lamerlo como le había apetecido desde la primera vez que había visto a ese idiota engreído vistiendo su traje de oficial de la marina.

-Suéltame, Steven o te juro que…-gruñó, más enfadado consigo mismo por sus pensamientos que con su compañero por inmovilizarle y tratarle de ese modo.

-Lo siento, Danny-repitió, poniendo todo el significado que pudo en cada palabra que pronunciaba- Por supuesto que hablaba en serio. Todo lo que dije iba en serio. Quiero que seas mi compañero, mi amigo… quiero que confíes en mí. Pero no puedes pedir que me haga a un lado cuando veo que puedes meterte en problemas.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-le gritó Danny furioso, levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos esta vez.

Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de cómo estaban en esos momentos, de lo conectados que estaban tanto sus cuerpos como sus miradas. De lo cercana que tenía la boca de Steve, y de cómo sus ojos claros no podían apartarse de su propia boca.

Danny tragó con fuerza antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Qué te importa lo que me suceda, Steven?-susurró afectado.- ¿Qué más te da lo que yo piense, si me voy o me quedo? Puedes hacer esto sin mí… lo sabes. No me necesitas.

Maldita química, maldita y odiosa química. ¿Por qué de entre todas las personas que habían aterrizado por accidente en su vida tenía que ser precisamente Steve McGarret, el jodido SEAL con complejo de superioridad, el que le hacía sentirse de ese modo?

Steve le miró pensativo, intentando encontrar una buena respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero por más que lo hizo no consiguió una buena.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

¿Que por qué me preocupa? … No lo sé-se dijo a sí mismo. Por alguna razón sí que le necesitaba.

Negó con la cabeza y tragó con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que aflojó el agarre con el que inmovilizaba a Danny.

El teléfono móvil de McGarret empezó a sonar en ese preciso instante. Metió una mano en el bolsillo para cogerlo y ponerlo en su oreja sin molestarse en apartarse de Danny o de su mirada angustiada.

-McGarret.-contestó, manteniendo el contacto todavía con sus ojos azules.- Buen trabajo Chin, vamos en camino.

Fue entonces cuando se apartó por fin del cuerpo de Danny, cuando este desvió la mirada intentando evitar la suya, metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para volver a sacar las llaves del coche.

\- Lo siento Danny… Lo siento compañero-le tendió su placa de nuevo para que la guardara, pero en un primer momento él no lo hizo- Por favor, Danny… De verdad que lo siento. Te prometo que no volveré a…

El detective Williams le cortó cogiendo la placa y alejándose de él en dirección a la puerta del conductor.

-¿Qué ha dicho Chin?- preguntó, desviando el tema de conversación.

-Creen haber identificado a Chen. Me manda la dirección. Nos reunimos allí con Kono y con los hombres de…

-Ok…-fue todo lo que contestó Danny. Sin molestarse en volver a mirarle.

El móvil de Steve vibró, acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto con la dirección de la redada.

-Yo conduzco. Conozco el sitio y…

Danny soltó una carcajada sarcástica y llena de mala intención.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, McGarret.

-Danny…-rogó Steve.

-Entra en el coche, Steven-ordenó.

Steve entro en el coche y le miró arrepentido, esperó mientras Danny arrancaba el motor, pero vio como no aceleró de inmediato para marcharse.

-Si lo de hoy vuelve a repetirse, dejaré el 5.0 y pediré el traslado al departamento de Lukela-advirtió Danny, volviéndose a mirarle fijamente por un momento.

Por la mente de Steve pasó por un instante el pensamiento de que esperaba que se estuviera refiriendo a su ataque de autoridad repentino. Que no le estuviera pidiendo que no volviera a tocarle, de ninguna manera.

-No, Danny, te prometo que no…

-Si quieres que seamos compañeros, lo seremos… Puedo manejar tu estupidez repentina como llevo dos años haciéndolo con la de Denning- advirtió de nuevo el detective Williams- Pero vuelve a tratarme como a un maldito subordinado y te quedas solo, McGarret. Te lo juro.

Steve sintió un nudo oprimir su garganta cuando vio la expresión triste con la que Danny le miraba.

Esta vez todo lo que se atrevió a hacer fue asentir.

Tres días hacía que conocía al detective Williams, solamente eso había necesitado para pasar por todos los estados de ánimo, sensaciones y sentimientos diferentes que podía sentir hacia él.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía aquel pequeño detective de New Jersey, pero conseguía hacerle callar solamente con mirarle. Conseguía que se arrepintiera de sus actos solamente con una de sus sonrisas.

Una semana y media más sería todo lo que le costaría llegar a la conclusión de que Danny tenía razón. Si el detective se lo proponía, en tres semanas se estaría arrepintiendo de no haberle dejado marchar.

Danny iba a asegurarse de que Steve se arrepintiera de todas y cada una de las estupideces que había cometido en esas setenta y dos horas.


	4. Chapter 4

**UNEXPECTED CHANGES (Cambios inesperados)**

by Silvicj

 **Capítulo 4**

Dos semanas… Quince malditos días y seguían sin capturar a ninguno de los tres sospechosos del asesinato del embajador.

Aquel era el peor comienzo que el comandante Steve McGarret hubiera podido soñar para su primer caso en el 5.0. Él, un soldado acostumbrado a completar con éxito todas y cada una de las arriesgadas misiones que le eran encomendadas, fallando en algo tan sencillo como atrapar al asesino de un diplomático.

Steve empezaba a perder los nervios con todo ese asunto.

Primero porque Xing y el tirador parecían haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, y todas y cada una de las llamadas que habían recibido de colaboradores y soplones identificando a Chen, eran callejones sin salida que no llevaban a ningún sitio.

Y segundo porque daba la sensación de que alguien estaba jugando con ellos, era como si les estuvieran manteniendo ocupados con falsas pistas para que no dieran con la verdad.

Y encima estaba la parte burocrática, el gobernador Denning empezaba a impacientarse. Gobernador + impaciencia = Acosar a McGarret y al 5.0 para que le dieran lo que quería cuanto antes o acabarían todos poniendo multas de tráfico en el peor de los barrios de Hawaii.

Como si el pobre Steve no tuviera bastante con una sola persona en su vida que le estuviera volviendo completamente loco.

Y es que Danny estaba haciendo honor a sus palabras, a su amenaza de convencerle de que no debería haber insistido en que se quedara en el 5.0, y que se convirtiera en su compañero.

En esas dos semanas había descubierto muchas cosas de él, tantas y tan diferentes que no sabría cómo describirlo.

Pasar casi veinte horas al día juntos le había enseñado cosas muy complejas sobre el detective Daniel Williams, (además de a darse cuenta de que debía empezar a dormir un poco más si no quería que ese caso y los problemas que le estaba dando acabaran con él, claro…) Como el hecho de que era una persona entrañable y cariñosa, pero que era capaz de demostrarlo con cualquiera antes de hacerlo con él. Que adoraba hablar con su hija por teléfono hasta el extremo de conseguir que se le quedara la oreja colorada, pero cuando se trataba de Steve, utilizaba las palabras justas y le colgaba antes de escuchar cómo se despedía.

También se dio cuenta del sumo respeto que le profesaban Chin y Kono, o cualquier miembro de cada uno de los departamentos y unidades de policía que había en la isla.

Aprendió que Danny era cabezota y fácil de cabrear. Pero que en el fondo también era una persona sumamente sarcástica y divertida.

Aunque la mayoría de las veces solamente demostraba la parte buena de esas facetas con todo aquel que no se apellidara McGarret y se llamara de nombre Steven.

Era como si estuviera en pie de guerra con él. En cuanto se daba cuenta de que empezaba a cogerle confianza, que bromeaba con él o que había dejado a un lado sus diferencias y se comportaba con Steve como un auténtico compañero, Danny volvía al modo gruñón y parecía decidir dar al traste con todo.

Y vuelta a empezar…

Steve ya no sabía qué hacer para demostrarle que todo lo que quería era que las cosas fueran bien entre ellos. Que solo quería verle fruncir el ceño un poco menos en su presencia, y sonreír un poco más.

Dios… Steve adoraba la sonrisa de ese rubio cabezota que…

-Uooo, uooo, uoooo… Espabila McGarret, deja de perder el tiempo con esos pensamientos de…-se estaba reprochando el comandante, cuando Danny entró como un vendaval en su despacho cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos una identificación positiva de Chen-afirmó alterado.

-¿Otra más?-soltó sarcástico Steve.

-Esta vez viene de una patrulla de Lukela.-eso hizo que el comandante se diera cuenta de por qué Danny parecía haberse tomado esa identificación tan en serio.- Y Chin y Kono ya están allí, acaban de mandarme la confirmación visual de los SWAT, es él.

\- Ok, vamos. Yo conduzco- dijo entonces saliendo a toda prisa del despacho con Danny tras él.

-¿Mi coche? –contestó el detective-. Ya te lo dije McGarret, ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Danny-se quejó fastidiado, como cada vez que mantenían esa misma conversación.

El lugar en el que identificaron a Edison Chen era un edificio de diez plantas ubicado en el barrio chino de Honolulu.

Kono y Chin ya esperaban junto a varios hombres del departamento de policía y el grupo de asalto de los SWAT, a que Steve y Danny llegaran y dieran la orden de tomar el edificio y arrestar al sospechoso.

Los hombres de Lukeka vigilaban la vivienda del objetivo desde los dos extremos de la calle, escondidos para que Chen no pudiera verlos, mientras los miembros del 5.0 y el equipo de asalto de los SWAT esperaban órdenes en la calle paralela.

-¿Qué tienes Kono?-preguntó el comandante a la agente cuando salió del coche y la vio caminar hacia ellos.

-Tenemos confirmación positiva de que el sospechoso está en el interior del apartamento 5D, en la quinta planta. Aparcó un todoterreno azul frente a la entrada hace una hora y no se ha movido de ahí desde entonces.

-Bien…-contestó McGarret- Quiero todas las salidas de la calle cerradas y vigiladas por el HPD. No quiero que ningún vehículo acceda a esta calle hasta que tengamos al sospechoso detenido. Ni que él pueda abandonarla en su propio vehículo o ningún otro.

-Hecho, jefe. El HPD tiene las dos entradas cerradas-afirmó Chin.

-¿Está solo en el apartamento?-preguntó Danny, interviniendo por fin.

-Los SWAT han escaneado el piso desde la azotea de enfrente con visores térmicos, solamente una identificación positiva jefe, está solo-informó Kono, llamando a Danny jefe al igual que Chin lo había hecho con Steve.

Eso hacía que Danny se sintiera estúpido y egoísta. Durante los primeros días, no había hecho más que pensar en el cambio que sería para él dejar de ser el que lo controlaba todo para ser el compañero de McGarret, cuando en realidad la incursión del SEAL en el equipo había afectado también a las vidas de los que habían sido sus compañeros y amigos los dos últimos años.

La prueba estaba en cómo intentaban llamarles a ambos jefe, en cómo cada uno se ocupaba de poner al corriente a uno de ellos dos de las novedades del caso. Como si no quisieran ponerse de parte de nadie, o procuraran hacerlo de parte de ambos.

-Buen trabajo. –contestó Danny, regalándole a la chica una sonrisa que además de aprobación estaba llena de culpabilidad.

Kono le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo. Sabía perfectamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza rubia.

-Avisa a los SWAT, nos movemos a mi señal-ordenó McGarret a Chin.

Danny abrió el maletero del Camaro y ambos se acercaron a él para prepararse para el asalto. Se pusieron los chalecos antibalas y se hicieron cada uno con un arma.

-¿Preparado compañero?-se burló Danny, intentando darle un respiro a un día que parecía ir de mal en peor. A veces tenía momentos como ese, en los que se hartaba de mantener el estado de guerra entre Steve y él, y simplemente decidía, de manera temporal, ser él quien mostrara la bandera blanca- No creo que necesites mucho más de lo que llevas, no vamos a asaltar el Kremblin, McGarret, sino un pisucho de Chinatown.

-Toda protección es poca, amigo-soltó el comandante, mirándole guasón mientras levantaba una pierna y la apoyaba en el maletero del coche, para colocarse la funda de la pistola de pequeño calibre en el muslo de la pierna derecha.

Esa insinuación abierta y la imagen de aquella pieza de Nylon pegada al muslo de Steve, hicieron que Danny tragara con fuerza y se perdiera en el pensamiento de lo mucho que le gustaría ser ese accesorio durante unos instantes. El estar pegado a la parte superior del pantalón cargo de McGarret debía ser todo un… interesante acontecimiento.

-¿Ves algo que te guste, Danny?-preguntó insinuante el comandante, cuando vio cómo los ojos del detective se fijaban interesados en su muslo.

Le encantaba el hecho de que el detective pareciera sentirse atraído por él, era la mejor parte de saber que también parecía odiarle hasta límites insospechados.

-¿Em…?-balbuceó distraído. Hasta que vio sonreír a Steve y se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo de nuevo en pensamientos que no debería tener-. No…no…

-¿No?-preguntó el otro divertido por su nerviosismo.

-Quiero decir… sí… bueno no es que…-dudó un instante, buscando una excusa coherente- Es una pieza muy… ¿Es cómoda? La funda, quiero decir… A lo mejor debería dejar de llevar el arma en el cinturón y hacerme con una de esas…-Danny se recriminó su idiotez profunda, sonaba tan poco convincente que no había conseguido convencerse ni a sí mismo.

Steve acabó de colocarse la pistola y cogió un rifle del maletero, lo cerró y se volvió hacia el detective sin dejar de mantener su sonrisa guasona.

-Deberías hacerlo, es mucho más práctico. Tengo una idea -dijo con tono falsamente casual, como si realmente se le acabara de ocurrir y no fuera a decir lo siguiente con toda la mala intención del mundo- ¿Por qué no te pasas por mi casa un día de estos? Tengo varias que podría prestarte. Podemos probártelas y ver qué tal se ajustan a tus… muslos.

¿ _Qué coño estás haciendo McGarret_? Se preguntó a sí mismo, ¿Podían sus palabras sonar más a coqueteo, a insinuación?

¿De esa forma intentaba hacerse con la confianza de su nuevo compañero, coqueteando con él? ¡Muy inteligente, sí!

Danny carraspeó incómodo y nervioso.

-Ejem... sí… claro… claro. A tu casa… Quizás en otra vida, comandante- y se alejó de él a toda prisa. Sintiendo una dureza crecer entre sus piernas que prometía torturar sus pensamientos el resto del día.

 _¡Jodido McGarret!_

Cinco minutos después tiraban abajo la puerta del apartamento de Chen y tomaban el lugar sin mucho esfuerzo, y con un francotirador de los SWAT supervisando la operación desde la azotea del edificio contiguo.

Danny cubría las espaldas de Steve, haciendo incursión en la vivienda por el lado izquierdo con sus armas en alto y dispuestas a ser utilizadas, mientras Kono cubría a Chin que se ocupaba de comprobar el lado derecho del piso.

-Limpio-afirmó el agente, al no encontrar al sospechoso en ninguna de las habitaciones del extremo que acababa de revisar.

-Limpio-contestó McGarret segundos después, al encontrar el mismo resultado en el suyo.

-¿Dónde coño está…-empezó a decir Danny, los SWAT habían dado una identificación positiva del sospechoso en el apartamento, no entendía cómo podían haberse equivocado.

Pero entonces el móvil de McGarret sonó, Lukela le advertía de que el francotirador de los SWAT había visto al sospechoso escapar por la escalera de incendios que daba a la ventana del salón segundos antes de que tiraran la puerta abajo. Y que pedía autorización para disparar y derribarlo.

-No, yo me encargo-fue todo lo que contestó el comandante antes de colgar.

Steve se detuvo a dar la información al resto del equipo, salió corriendo hacia la ventana abierta y se coló a través de ella, subiendo a toda prisa por la escalera de incendios.

Danny, Kono y Chin se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué coño…-soltó el detective, acercándose a toda prisa a la ventana y asomándose para ver qué hacia su compañero.

Fue entonces cuando vio al sospechoso alcanzar el tejado, con Steve a punto de llegar hasta él y hacer lo mismo.

-¡Mierda!-gritó Danny- sospechoso en la azotea, cubrir los alrededores.-gritó a Chin y Kono, que salieron a toda prisa del apartamento con dirección a la calle.

El detective se vio a si mismo saliendo por la ventana y siguiendo a su compañero hasta el tejado. Cuando llegó arriba, vio a lo lejos como Steve corría tras Chen, y sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo también tras ellos.

Aquellos edificios de Chinatown estaban muy pegados los unos a los otros, Danny podía ver cómo Steve y el sospechoso corrían sobre una azotea y saltaban a la siguiente sin detenerse a mirar abajo en los tramos que el vacío separaba levemente las edificaciones.

El detective saltaba de una a otra corriendo sin parar tras ellos, maldiciendo a su compañero y al jodido Chino por obligarle a hacerlo.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que llegaban al final de la calle y la distancia entre la última azotea y el siguiente edificio se hizo tan inmensa como el Gran Cañón del Colorado.

Danny miró hacia su izquierda, el edificio contiguo estaba demasiado lejos también para saltar hasta él, Chen no tenía escapatoria.

Al menos eso creía él…

Pensó que ambos se detendrían, que Steve podría por fin alcanzar a Chen y solamente tendría que reducirle y detenerle. Era un SEAL, ¿No?... No creía que le costara mucho doblegar a un ladrón de segunda como ese. No después de haber saltado como un puto chimpancé por todos los edificios sin ni siquiera cansarse. (A diferencia de Danny, que en esos momentos creía que iba a echar el hígado por la boca).

Pero las cosas no fueron como él esperaba, como parecían lógicas.

En lugar de detenerse, Chen empezó a correr aún más deprisa, sin ninguna intención de parar, en el último momento giró hacia el edificio contiguo y saltó sin mirar atrás.

No dudó un instante al hacerlo, pero tampoco lo hizo con mucho acierto. O quizás pensó que saltaría más allá de donde llegó realmente. El chino no consiguió alcanzar el tejado de la azotea contigua y cayó contra uno de los balcones del último piso, quedando suspendido la barandilla de este sujetándose con las manos. Sin pararse a pensar en lo cerca que había estado de caer al vacío, se alzó y entró en él, introduciéndose inmediatamente en la casa y desapareciendo de su vista.

En ese instante fue cuando Danny pensó que le habían perdido, que Steve no sería tan idiota para seguirle y…

Se equivocó en cuanto al nivel de estupidez suicida de su nuevo compañero.

-Ah no… no, no, no, no…-empezó a decirse a sí mismo, cuando vio que el comandante no se detenía y tenía toda la intención de saltar para seguir al chino- ¡Steve, no!-gritaba corriendo hacia él.

Pero sí…

Steve ya había demostrado ser un hombre de "medidas drásticas", y cumplió con las expectativas de lo que Danny esperaba que NO hiciera.

Llegó hasta el límite del tejado y saltó hacia el edificio de al lado, solo que, a diferencia de Chen, él sí calculó bien, y cayó directamente dentro del balcón por el que había huido el sospechoso.

Danny sintió por un momento que se le cortaba la respiración y su corazón dejaba de latir. Casi podía ver ya el cuerpo de su nuevo compañero aplastado en el suelo. Dos semanas, tan solo dos semanas… Hubiera sido la relación laboral más corta de la historia del 5.0.

-¡Steve!-le gritó desde la azotea- la expresión de su rostro medio preocupada por comprobar si se había roto una pierna y medio aliviada por verle de una pieza.

El comandante se volvió un instante al reconocer su voz y le sonrió suficiente, le guiñó un ojo y después desapareció de su vista por el mismo lugar que el sospechoso.

-¡Jodido McGarret!- se vio gritando Danny por enésima vez en el relativamente poco tiempo que hacía que el comandante había entrado en su vida.

De ningún modo estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a suicidarse como lo había hecho él, así que bajo por la escalera de incendios más cercana y llamó a Chin y Kono para darles la posición de Chen y pedirles que le cortaran la retirada en cuanto abandonara el edificio y pisara la calle.

Solo que el chino llegó a la salida trasera del bloque antes de que los agentes pudieran acceder a aquel pequeño callejón con ninguno de sus vehículos. Siempre seguido por el incansable SEAL.

Fue cuando por fin corrían a través de la gente, sorteando a transeúntes y vehículos que transitaban por la calle, cuando de una vez por todas Chen cayó a los pies del comandante McGarret.

Literalmente…

Chen giró en otro callejón y Steve vio como sorteaba a un par de críos que jugaban al Hockey con un par de sticks de madera y una lata de coca cola. Sonrió divertido cuando la idea le vino a la cabeza.

Al pasar al lado de los muchachos, Steve le quitó el stick a uno de ellos y se lo llevó con él. Aceleró el ritmo, y cuando por fin estuvo a una distancia buena, lo lanzó a los pies de Chen y le hizo tropezar de un modo tan torpe por culpa de la gran velocidad a la que corría, que el chino cayó de cara al suelo y se rompió los dientes contra él.

Steve aminoró el paso por fin cuando vio al sospechoso tirado en el suelo, sangrando y quejándose con las manos en la boca.

-Edison Chen…-le dijo con su característico tono chulesco- Comandante Steve McGarret del 5.0- le enseñó la placa que colgaba de su cuello y le apuntó a la cara con la pistola que guardaba hasta el momento en la funda de su pierna-. Sonríe y no te muevas.

Danny les tuvo en su campo de visión justo en el momento en que Steve arrojaba el stick y derribaba a Chen.

Cuando se acercó a ellos, al primero que miró fue al chino, sorprendiéndose de que no se hubiera tragado los dientes cuando impactaron contra el suelo, su boca estaba llena de sangre y no paraba de lloriquear tocándosela con una mano y enseñando varios dientes de los que se había roto con la otra.

Después miró a McGarret y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quééeee?-se quejó él.- Ha tropezado… - dijo con tono totalmente inofensivo.

-¿Qué ha trope… -soltó sarcástico Danny, levantando las manos al aire y dejándolas caer de nuevo con un gesto exagerado como si no creyera lo que escuchaba.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó un instante de su compañero, después se volvió de nuevo y se acercó a él, alzando las manos juntas como si estuviera rezando.

\- ¿Puedes contestarme a una pregunta por favor?-empezó a decir.

-Claro-contestó en seguida Steve.

-¿Estás loco? Dime, por lo que más quieras… ¿Estás loco o qué cojones te pasa?-le gritó cambiando el tono de voz calmado con el que había empezado a hablar.

-Danny, ¿qué?-intentó el comandante.

-Mira, no es que me importe mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Puedes correr por las azoteas y tirarte de los edificios cuanto quieras. En cualquier otra ocasión seguramente me importaría una mierda… -mintió, incluso él sabía que mentía- pero ahora eres mi compañero, de modo que el problema aquí es que si te partes una pierna voy a ser yo el que tenga que arrastrar tu culo de marine suicida hasta el hospital y explicarle al gobernador porque la niña de sus ojos se ha dejado la tibia en un balcón de Chinatown… -Danny hablaba casi sin respirar, juntando las palabras y más cabreado de lo que lo había visto Steve hasta el momento- Y no… no me apetece… Ninguna de las dos cosas. Ni hablar con Denning de tu falta de sentido común, ni tener que arrastrar tu culo hasta ningún sitio, mucho menos al hospital. ¿Lo pillas McGarret?

-Danny… estaba todo controlado, ¿Vale?... –intentó calmarle Steve, sin poder evitar sonreír al pensar en que el detective se había preocupado por su seguridad-No había peligro…

Esa maldita sonrisa prepotente cabreó aún más a Danny.

-Controlado…-soltó sarcástico- ¡Controlado! ¡JA!... te ha faltado un milímetro para acabar estampándote en la barandilla como a este idiota…

El detective señaló a Chen, que continuaba en el suelo sangrando y quejándose, con el arma de Steve apuntándole y sin atreverse a moverse.

-Por favor, Danny… confía en mí. Estoy entrenado para estas cosas, conozco mis límites y…-pero se vio interrumpido por la risa sarcástica de su compañero.

-Ya, claro… ¿Sabes qué…-refunfuñó- paso de ti. La próxima vez me limitaré a esperar a que te partas el cráneo contra el suelo… Al fin y al cabo me harás la vida más fácil.

Se agachó para obligar a Chen a darse la vuelta y ponerle las esposas.

-Danny…-empezó a decir Steve, con un tono en la voz que denotaba lo mucho que le había dolido esa última frase de su compañero.

-No… Nada de "Daannyy" con ese tonito de no haber matado ni a una mosca, Steven… estoy más que harto de tu rollo de Super SEAL capaz de todo. Tendrías que…

-¿Super SEAL?-la sonrisa guasona patentada de McGarret volvió a hacer acto de presencia y Williams deseó borrársela a puñetazos. Steve se acercó un poco más a él y le habló en voz baja, con voz sugerente y lamiéndose el labio inferior- ¿Empezamos por fin con los apodos cariñosos, Danny?

El detective le miró con cara de pocos amigos mientras incorporaba al detenido para llevarlo hasta el coche patrulla, indicándole con toda la rabia que pudo en sus ojos azules que no se le ocurriera hacer un solo comentario más. Steve agachó la cabeza como respuesta a su amenaza, desviando la mirada intentando no reírse.

Mientras le veía alejarse pensaba en lo extraño de su relación, en las palabras de amenaza intimidantes que salían de la boca de su compañero la mayoría del tiempo, pero también en los gestos que en ocasiones no podía evitar tener con él. Danny no le odiaba tanto como pretendía, estaba seguro de eso. Solo le gustaría que pudieran dejar a un lado esos problemas inexistentes y ficticios que había entre ellos y dedicarse por fin a ser verdaderos amigos.

Amigos…

Steve sabía que Danny le atraía mucho más que eso, que no era solo amistad lo que desearía tener con él. Pero era su compañero, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera una relación amistosa y profesional entre ellos.

Aunque cada vez lo hiciera con más asiduidad.

-Mierda… Olvídalo… ¡Ya!-se ordenó. Danny tenía razón, iba a acabar arrepintiéndose de no haberle dejado marchar. Pero no por el motivo por el que creía el detective que lo haría.

No eran su cabezonería y sus constantes quejas gruñonas sobre su forma de trabajar lo que le volvía loco de su nuevo compañero, sino la capacidad innata que parecía tener Danny para hacerle sonreír y olvidar todo lo demás.

Danny quiso mostrarse duro y ajeno a los encantos del marine, poniendo toda la expresión de enfado que fue capaz de fingir como contestación a su estúpido coqueteo, pero lo cierto era que había hecho en él precisamente el efecto que sabía que el comandante quería que hiciera.

Le había hecho sentir ganas de sonreír como a un tonto.

Siempre era igual con ese idiota, por más que intentaba evitarlo, era escuchar alguna de sus insinuaciones y mirarle a esos extraños ojos verdes (porque al final Danny había decidido que eran verdes, y punto), o ver cómo Steve se lamía el labio juguetón… o que se lo acariciaba con los dedos de forma pensativa… o sonreía poniendo esa expresión de total diversión y felicidad que…, y… bueno, y todo su interior clamaba por acercarse al comandante y probar lo que esa boca podía ofrecerle.

Rezaba porque Steve McGarret fuera el marine prepotente que todo aquel que no le conocía creía que era. Ese macho autosuficiente que solamente se preocupaba por acabar sus misiones con éxito, con su propio éxito. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así.

Ese era el problema, que le estaba costando demasiado ver solo lo malo, que no podía evitar ver todo lo bueno que había en él, aunque lo intentara. Y lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Daniel Williams también había aprendido varias cosas de su nuevo compañero de equipo en las trescientas sesenta horas que llevaba intentando convivir con los sentimientos encontrados que ese hombre le provocaba. Las ganas de matarle, y las ganas de besarle.

O, cambiando el orden, las ganas de besarle y las de matarle. Después de todo, las de besarle aparecieron primero.

Desde ese primer instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron en la fiesta de la embajada, Danny supo que Steve tenía algo contra lo que no podía luchar. No sabía lo que era, pero le atraía de una forma que nunca nadie lo había hecho hasta el momento.

En un principio pensó que era precisamente su seguridad en sí mismo, la visión de ese soldado capaz y autoritario mezcladas con su mirada sexy y esa maldita sonrisa reluciente.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que era algo más.

Dos semanas de compartir veinte horas al día te enseñaban mucho de tu compañero de trabajo, y Danny tenía un don para ver lo que había realmente en el interior de las personas.

Por eso sabía que esa pose dura y presuntuosa que caracterizaba a Steve era solo una máscara que intentaba esconder lo que había de verdad bajo ella. La bondad y la dulzura que un hombre orgulloso e independiente como él, llevaba realmente en su interior. Un tipo de ternura que, por algún motivo, al SEAL parecía costarle no mostrar con él.

La primera vez que Danny vio un resquicio de cómo era el verdadero corazón del comandante Steve McGarret fue en su propia casa, cuando izó la bandera blanca y le pidió que le diera una oportunidad de ganarse su respeto.

No quiso verlo así en aquel momento, pero no pudo seguir mirando hacia otro lado cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido un simple hecho aislado, o una treta del Steve para hacerle volver.

Vio otra muestra de ese corazón amable y compasivo cuando discutieron por lo de Adam Noshimuri. Los ojos del marine verdaderamente le rogaban el perdón con cada "¡lo siento!" que salió de su boca en aquella conversación.

Cuando le pidió que le perdonara por haber intentado apartarle del caso para que no se viera afectado, lo hacía con sinceridad. Danny lo sabía, lo supo en su momento, por eso enfadado le preguntó que por qué le importaba.

Lo peor de todo era que Steve no fue capaz de responder a esa pregunta, y ese hecho atormentaba al detective Williams casi tanto como sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa coqueta.

Pero esa no había sido la última vez. Acababa de verlo también instantes después de detener a Chen. Cuando Danny le había insinuado que su vida sería mucho más fácil sin McGarret en ella. Su mirada le decía que estaba claramente dolido, y el detective deseó golpearse por idiota. Ni siquiera lo decía en serio.

Fue precisamente cuando por fin cogieron a Chen cuando lo supo. Con la noticia bomba que llegó hasta ellos gracias a la información que les facilitó el chino. Hubo un momento en que Danny sintió que todo a su alrededor perdía la razón y se derrumbaba, y el único que fue capaz de conseguir que volviera a centrarse y a recobrar el sentido de la realidad fue Steve.

Aquella dulzura escondida volvió a hacer acto de presencia, de nuevo solo para Danny, de nuevo para protegerle y calmarle.

Steve se sentía eufórico después de la redada en Chinatown, por fin daban un paso en la dirección correcta en ese maldito caso de la muerte del embajador japonés.

Danny y él en persona se encargaron del interrogatorio de Chen. Todo iba bien durante los primeros minutos, en cuanto McGarret se puso frente a él y amenazó con decir a las Triadas que era un soplón, cantó como un pajarito en pleno comienzo de primavera.

Les dio información sobre el segundo sospechoso al que tenían identificado, Xing Ma Lei, el dueño del vehículo de la huida. Consiguieron una dirección en la que buscarle y el nombre de una supuesta novia con la que podría estar escondiéndose si no estaba en esa dirección.

Todo estaba siendo tan sencillo que Danny no podía evitar presentir que algo no iba bien.

Fue cuando le preguntaron por el tirador que mató al embajador cuando el detective obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa a su corazonada.

-¿Es este el hombre que os contrató?-preguntó Steve gritándole una vez más, sin dejar de enseñarle el retrato robot de Nicholas.

-No sabemos quién es…-gritó por tercera vez Chen, sentado en una silla frente a ellos y con las manos esposadas a la espalda- ni Lei, ni yo… Solamente que nos ofreció un montón de pasta por ayudarle a escapar de la embajada tras el banquete.

-¿Querrás decir a escapar de la escena del crimen de un asesinato?-soltó sarcástico Danny, estaba parado frente al sospechoso con las manos en los bolsillos y una pose totalmente casual y tranquila, dejando que fuera su compañero el que se dedicara a pegar gritos de forma descontrolada.

-Ni siquiera sabíamos lo que se proponía-se defendió Chen-. En teoría Lei y yo solamente debíamos ayudarle a colarse en la lista de personal de servicio y a escapar cuando acabara. Creíamos que su objetivo era robar alguna de las reliquias que se subastaron. ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a saber que quería matar al embajador?

-¿Dónde está ahora?-preguntó McGarret incrédulo.

-No lo sé… no volvimos a verle después de separarnos en Pearl Harbour, cuando abandonamos el coche de Lei.

-Un paso bastante estúpido por vuestra parte, por cierto. Así que… O realmente sois tan tontos como parecéis, y ese tío os ha utilizado y luego os la ha jugado, o… mientes…-le presionó Danny- Sabes Steve, las Triadas no son muy amigas de los chivatos…-soltó girándose hacia su compañero.

-No, para nada. ¿Sabes lo que les hacen a los chivatos?- preguntó McGarret siguiéndole el juego, acercándose a Danny suspicaz y fingiendo que le decía la respuesta al oído.

-Augh… eso tiene que doler-soltó el detective, exagerando su respuesta para asustar al sospechoso.

Funcionó.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad-se quejó desesperado el chino- Todo lo que sé de él es que cuando nos bajamos del coche de Lei en Pearl Harbour, tres tíos enormes le estaban esperando, parecían guardaespaldas o algo así… Tenían preparado un coche blanco, un cuatro por cuatro con los cristales tintados en el que ese tío se subió y desapareció de nuestra vista hasta ahora. Preguntad a Lei… de verdad… os estoy diciendo la verdad…

Nicholas apagó la tele riéndose y dando las gracias a los dioses en su chino natal.

Iba todo tan bien hasta el momento…

Llevaba mucho tiempo ideando ese plan, tuvo que hacer alguna modificación de última hora con la aparición de ese comandante, pero aún y así, lo tenía todo tan controlado y estudiado que no le había resultado difícil tener engañados a los capaces agentes del gran equipo del 5.0.

Durante dos semanas había conseguido que fueran siguiendo las pistas falsas que había ido dejando, pero claro, en algún momento su suerte iba a terminarse e iban a hacer bien su trabajo, así que por fin habían dado con uno de esos dos idiotas a los que estaba utilizando de señuelo.

Era hora de la segunda parte de su plan.

Dio gracias por que el sistema policial de la isla de Hawaii fuera de todo menos discreto. El hecho de tener a un gobernador que, ante todo, deseaba quedar bien frente a sus ciudadanos y ser reelegido una y otra vez para continuar viviendo en la posición privilegiada en la que lo hacía, le permitía seguir cada uno de los pasos que avanzaba el 5.0 con el caso gracias a las noticias de televisión.

El boletín de última hora anunciaba que acababan de detener a Edison Chen, ciudadano chino con visado temporal en la isla, como sospechoso de colaborar con dos hombres más en el asesinato del embajador japonés. A Xing Ma Lei seguían sin localizarle, y el tirador todavía no había sido identificado.

-Bien…-sonrió- Yan… dile a los chicos que se preparen y trae el coche, vamos a hacerle una visita a nuestro querido amigo Xing.-soltó con malicia a uno de sus hombres.

No quedaba demasiado de Xing Ma Lei cuando por fin el 5.0 asaltó la casa en la que se escondía en Waialua. Le encontraron tirado en el suelo del salón, con sus sesos pegados por toda la pared y un disparo más en el pecho.

-No creo que nos diga mucho…-soltó sarcástico Danny.

-Ey… aquí chicos, rápido-escucharon decir a Kono.

Escucharon un sollozo proveniente de un armario de la habitación principal, y cuando lo abrieron encontraron a la novia de Xing encerrada en él, encogida en un rincón en el suelo con las manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, parece que después de todo quizás tengamos un testigo-afirmó Chin, nada convencido.

En el interior de Danny aquella mala sensación se iba incrementando.

-¿Matan al novio y a ella la dejan escapar?... ¿En serio?-preguntó mirando incrédulo a Steve.

-Quizás sepa algo que quieren que sepamos…-contestó el comandante, tan poco convencido como su compañero.

Danny empujó a Steve hacia un lado de la habitación, poniendo su mano en la parte baja de la espalda del SEAL, que obedeció a su contacto en cuanto lo sintió.

-Alguien está jugando con nosotros, Steve… esto no cuadra-susurró preocupado.

-Lo sé… Danny. Vamos… el armario estaba cerrado por fuera, si hubieran sabido que ella podría identificarles la habrían matado.

-Necesitamos encontrar a ese cabrón, ya… Steve, esto me da muy mala sensación. Denning va a…

Y la preocupación que McGarret vio reflejada en el rostro de su compañero fue capaz de apartarle de cualquier otro pensamiento.

-Ey, ey…-soltó poniendo una mano en el cuello de Danny. Lo hizo de forma casual y sin ninguna malicia, simplemente porque le salió así, pero acarició sin querer la oreja del detective con sus dedos y le hizo estremecerse- Todo irá bien, ¿Vale? Vamos a coger a ese hijo de puta que intenta colárnosla, no te preocupes.

-Ya…-asintió el otro, por alguna razón eso había funcionado. No había necesitado más que ese gesto para creer en lo que decía- Tienes razón, vamos a ver qué sabe, ¿Quieres?-dijo mirando a la chica.

Fue difícil consolarla y conseguir calmarla, pero cuando por fin pudieron hacerlo, dejaron que fuera la propia Kono la que se encargara de interrogar a la testigo en una de las salas de interrogatorios de la comisaría del HPD de Hawaii.

El caso se estaba llevando con la colaboración del departamento de Lukela, y la chica era un testigo protegido a partir de ahora, así que creyeron que estaría más segura en las dependencias de la policía Hawaina.

Por supuesto, Danny y Steve también estaban presentes durante el interrogatorio, solo que escondidos tras un espejo en la sala contigua. Chin se había quedado con el forense y los de criminalística en la casa en la que habían encontrado a Xing muerto, buscando algo que les llevara al asesino de una vez por todas.

Fue entonces cuando llegó la bomba.

-Mary… -le instó Kono, llevaba un rato intentando hacer que la chica, una menuda rubia de origen americano, contestara a sus preguntas, pero parecía estar en shock.

-Él les dejó pasar…-empezó a decir por fin, con la voz temblorosa y la mirada perdida en el vacío- les conocía,Lei les conocía…- y en cuanto el nombre de su novio salió a colación la muchacha empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Eran varios, Mary? ¿Cuántos? ¿Cómo eran?-insistió Kono, solo que con una voz dulce e intentando que la chica no se quebrara del todo, si lo hacía sería imposible sacarle nada más. Por ese motivo habían decidido no enseñarle el retrato robot del tirador hasta que hubieran conseguido algo de información.

-Cuatro… -contestó entre sollozos.

-¿Pudiste verles con claridad?

La chica asintió asustada, pero empezó a describirles.

\- Uno era una mujer, de pelo negro e isleña. Había otro hombre que parecía asiático también o tal vez fuera isleño como ella. Y había uno que era como… no lo sé, era americano, llevaba el pelo oscuro corto y parecía un matón o ...

-¿Un soldado americano?-preguntó Kono suspicaz, tenía que ser una broma.

-Sí…

-¿Cómo era el cuarto hombre, Mary?

-Llevaba una camisa blanca, con una corbata azul y un pantalón de vestir gris… su pelo era rubio y lo llevaba engominado todo para atrás y…

En la otra sala Steve miró extrañado a Danny, que le devolvió la misma mirada automáticamente.

-Ese tío no parece concordar mucho con el que tú viste en la embajada, ¿no?

-No…-contestó frustrado el comandante- en lo único que coincide es en tu mal gusto por la moda-bromeó, mirando de reojo a Danny y sonriendo guasón.

-Vete al infierno, Super SEAL-soltó borde, pero riéndose al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos había caído en algo de lo que Kono en seguida se dio cuenta. Era como si la chica estuviera describiendo a los propios miembros del 5.0. ¿Estrés? postraumático quizás? A lo mejor su mente mezclaba la realidad con lo sucedido anteriormente.

Entonces Mary empezó a llorar con más fuerza en la sala de interrogatorios.

-Nooo, Xing… Xing…-y empezó a relatar algo que Kono no comprendía, porque todo lo que salía de su boca era un montón de palabras en chino imposibles de descifrar para ella.

-Mary… Mary, por favor… tranquilízate.

-¡Él lo mató!... ¡Lo mató!- gritaba desconsolada, de nuevo en su idioma, mientras la agente se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos para consolarla.

-Si fue ese hombre quien mató a Xing Ma Lei has de ayudarnos a encontrarlo, tienes que contarme todo lo que viste, todo lo que sepas…

Y pum!… bomba.

-Daniel Williams-gritó entonces la chica- Su nombre… cuando entró en la casa… se acercó a mí y me dio la mano… dijo que su nombre era Daniel Williams, que no tenía que tener miedo, que era detective.

La respuesta de Kono ante esa afirmación fue mirar hacia el cristal, alucinada por lo que había oído y casi más asustada de pedir que lo repitiera de nuevo. No podía ser.

Se acercó a la mesa que había junto a ellas y cogió el retrato robot del sospechoso del asesinato del embajador.

-Mary tienes que decirme sí este es el hombre que mató a Xing… Mira el dibujo… ¿Era este el supuesto detective del que hablas?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-No… no es él… Este es uno de los otros tres que le acompañaban. El que mató a Lei era americano. Él no es…

Pero la chica rompió a llorar de nuevo, esta vez imposible de consolar, empezando a golpearlo todo, incluida a Kono, que tuvo que reducirla y hacer que el guardia que las vigilaba en la sala se acercara a ella y la esposara para que la llevaran a una celda.

En la habitación contigua, las reacciones de Steve y Danny fueron demasiado distintas.

Steve no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, y Danny simplemente… Bueno, el detective había quedado sumergido en un estado de vacío mental extraño e inexplicable.

-Está mintiendo. Lo han pedido que diga eso. Está mintiendo-fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir Steve. Pero su compañero no articulaba palabra.

\- Ha descrito al maldito 5.0 al completo Danny. No tiene sentido. Chin, Kono, yo y…

Miró a Danny y le vio retroceder hacia la pared, con las manos hundiéndose en su pelo rubio y la mirada perdida.

-Lo sabía, sabía que sucedía algo…-susurró por fin.

Steve reaccionó acercándose a él, pero Danny puso las manos delante y le impidió acercarse.

-¿Qué coño está pasando Steve?-preguntó asustado, alzando la voz más de lo necesario.- ¿Ese asesino es un tipo rubio americano, que viste como yo y se peina como yo y que encima se presenta a ella con mi nombre y mi cargo?…

-Alguien está intentando jodernos, Danny… Han manipulado a la chica para volvernos locos. Esto no es más que otra treta de ese maldito hijo de puta para retrasarnos en el caso, estoy seguro. Todo irá bien.

-¡Aghhhhhhh!-se quejó el detective- tirándose del pelo y agachándose frente a él, bajando la cabeza y enterrándola en su pecho- ¡Dios Steven! Esa chica acaba de nombrarme cómplice del asesinato del embajador japonés… ¿Cómo coño va a ir todo bien?-gritó, Danny sabía que estaba reaccionando mal, pero ese caso había sido una locura desde el principio, y la cosa solo parecía empeorar.

Steve se agachó frente a él.

-Porque le vio la cara, Danny… solo has de pasar una rueda de reconocimiento y ella misma te descartará como sospechoso. Si realmente quisiera acusarnos nos habría reconocido a los cuatro cuando entramos en la casa. Ha estado con nosotros todo el tiempo, Kono la ha interrogado, ¿Crees que la habría dejado si hubiera sabido que era una de ellos? -le aseguró en un intento de consolarle. Pero lo cierto era que incluso él empezaba a acojonarse.

Todo ese asunto era muy raro. Fuera quien fuera el que lo estaba orquestando todo, intentaba hacer daño a su unidad.

Steve acercó sus manos a las mejillas del detective, viendo como esta vez no se apartaba de su contacto, y sujetándolas con cariño mientras le obligaba a mirarle.

-Danny…-empezó a decirle con tono suave y comprensivo.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose interrumpió la conversación, y vieron como dos agentes del HPD entraban en la habitación buscando a Danny, y acompañados del jefe Lukela.

-Detective Williams yo…-se veía en los ojos del jefe de policía que no quería hacer lo que debía hacer.

-Está bien, Duke… lo entiendo, hazlo- el detective se incorporó y puso las manos delante, juntas y alzadas para que le esposaran.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó McGarret, fuera de sus casillas- ¿Estás de broma, Duke? Sabes que es inocente. La chica le vio cuando la sacamos de la casa. Alguien nos la está jugando.

-Lo sé, Comandante-afirmó el policía, se sentía tan mal por hacer aquello como él por presenciarlo- pero es el procedimiento, hasta que la chica no le vea otra vez y le descarte como sospechoso, tengo que llevarle bajo custodia.

-¡NO!... No…Es mi compañero, no pienso dejar que le trates como a un asesino.

-Steve…-intentó Danny.

Pero el comandante se metió entre el cuerpo de Danny y el de los dos hombres de Lukela que iban a detenerle.

\- Si le tocáis os rompo el cuello-amenazó el marine.

-¡Uoo uoo uoooooou!… ¡Quieto soldado! -Danny cogió a Steve y le apartó de los dos policías, pegándole contra la pared y sujetándole del chaleco antibalas que todavía llevaba puesto- ¡Mírame!... ¡Mírame McGarret, Joder!-exigió, hasta que por fin su compañero dejó de mirar a los hombres del HPD como si quisiera abrirlos en canal y fijó sus ojos en él- Lukela tiene razón, ¿Vale?... Ambos lo sabemos, tiene que hacerlo.

-Esto no me gusta Danny.-afirmó con la mirada llena de preocupación.

El detective no pudo más que sonreír ante esa respuesta.

-Créeme, Steven, esto me gusta tan poco como a ti… Bueno, no… me gusta menos-bromeó, aunque en el fondo estaba totalmente cagado de miedo-. Como esa chica me identifique como cómplice del asesino del embajador, me veo en la prisión de Halawa haciendo compañía a todos los "amigos" que he encerrado allí durante estos dos últimos años-tragó saliva acojonado al pensar en cómo sería ese futuro, y no pudo evitar pensar en su pequeña Grace.

Entonces Steve imitó a Danny, levantó las manos y le sujetó con fuerza de su chaleco, con tanta fuerza que hizo que la parte superior de su cuerpo se moviera y se pegara a la del comandante.

-Eso no va a pasar, ¿Me oyes?-advirtió- Va a descartarte, ¿De acuerdo? No pienso informar a Denning de esto hasta que te descarte. ¡Nadie!… va a informarle-gritó mirando a Lukela y a sus hombres- o me encargaré de que el chivato limpie las letrinas de la base militar hasta que se retire.

El policía asintió dándole la razón. Y no fue por la amenaza, sino porque ninguno de los asistentes quería ver al detective Williams entre rejas, aquello no saldría de allí.

-Dios, ¿qué pensará Grace si acabo en Halawa? Steve yo…- la voz de Danny se quebró un instante, el estómago le estaba matando y las piernas empezaban a temblarle.

-Te tengo cubierto, amigo. No pienso dejar que se salgan con la suya. ¿Me oyes? Voy a sacarte de esta. Te lo prometo.

Todo lo que pudo hacer Danny fue perderse en los ojos verdes de McGarret y asentir. Después cerró los ojos y dejó caer su frente un momento contra el pecho de Steve, cogió aire profundamente y lo soltó lentamente intentando calmarse.

-Todo irá bien, Danny-susurró Steve, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras-. No voy a dejar que pases más tiempo del necesario en esa celda, amigo.

-Lo sé-sonrió el detective, cuando por fin se separó de él y volvió a levantar las manos para que le esposaran- ¿Y sabes por qué lo sé?

Steve le miró confuso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te reservas el hacerme la vida imposible para ti solito, compañero. No creo que quieras compartir el privilegio con nadie.

Y esta vez no fue como la anterior, en esta ocasión Steve sabía que Danny bromeaba cuando le decía lo de hacerle la vida imposible. Lo sabía porque lo sentía en el tono de sus palabras, en esos ojos azules que le miraban y le pedían ayuda.

-Te veo pronto, compañero-fue todo lo que el nudo que sentía en esos momentos en la garganta le dejó decir como respuesta.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

En cuanto se llevaron a Danny a las celdas, Steve fue directo a hablar con Chin y Kono para organizarlo todo para la rueda de reconocimiento.

-Ha sido difícil calmarla, pero al final lo he conseguido y parece que ha accedido a identificar a los sospechosos que tengamos- afirmó la agente, visiblemente alterada y hablando en un tono más brusco de lo que solía hacerlo nunca. Entonces empezó a hablar, atropellando las palabras una con otra y casi sin respirar-. Jefe, ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Esa chica casi ha descrito a los miembros de esta unidad al completo justo antes de decir que "el detective Danny Williams" mató a su novio… Es de locos… ¡si nos ha visto a todos en la redada! Danny fue precisamente el que la ayudó a subir al coche patrulla mientras lloraba desconsolada gritando el nombre de Chen… ¿Cómo puede decir que él le mató?... Esto está preparado, ¿verdad? La han coaccionado, ¿no? ¿Alguien va a por nosotros? ¿Es eso?... No podemos permitir que le encierren, Steve, él nunca…

-Kono… respira-la cortó el comandante, estaba claro que él no era el único preocupado por el detective.

Por un momento pensó en si el interés de la chica era puramente amistoso o si sentía algo más por él.

" _Céntrate McGarret, los celos nunca te han quedado bien_ "-se recriminó a sí mismo.

-Mi prima tiene razón, jefe… No podemos dejar que Danny…-empezó a decir Chin, pero de nuevo se vio cortado por su jefe.

-Nadie va a dejar que le pase nada a Danny, ¿Ok?... Y tampoco voy a dejar que pase un segundo más en esa celda del imprescindible-ambos asintieron y esperaron a escuchar lo que Steve tenía pensado- Kono, coge a un dibujante de criminalística y llévatelo a ver a Mary, ya identificó al tirador como uno de los hombres que estuvieron en casa de Xing, ahora quiero que te describa al resto y hagan un retrato robot, lo más exacto posible, de cada uno.

-Sí, jefe…-contestó ella, alejándose de ellos en seguida.

\- Tenemos que descartar nuestras identidades si no queremos hacer compañía a Danny en esa celda, ¿no?-preguntó Chin, adivinando sus intenciones.

-Exacto. …-afirmó McGarret- Da igual que nos haya estado viendo desde que la encontramos, si se ha vendido y alguno de nuestros nombres sale a relucir no le seremos de mucha ayuda. Y le he prometido que iba a sacarle de esta…-entonces se quedó callado, sintiendo el peso de ese miedo que meses atrás fue tan familiar para él, el de perder a un compañero. Le costó mucho superar aquello, solo esperaba que la fortuna no fuera tan puta como para hacerle pasar por algo así de nuevo.

 _Otra vez no, no con Danny_ …-pensó. Ni siquiera había pasado el suficiente tiempo junto a él.

Su preocupación se hizo tan obvia que el agente Kelly no fue capaz de pasarla por alto.

-No es malo estar preocupado por tu compañero, ¿sabes, jefe? No es algo de lo que deba uno avergonzarse. Y puede que el detective Williams y tú llevéis poco tiempo como compañeros, pero en ese tiempo habéis pasado más horas juntos de las que muchos pasan en meses. Es lógico si…

-Chin…-le interrumpió de nuevo Steve, empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo-. Prepara la rueda de reconocimiento lo antes posible, ¿quieres?

-Claro, jefe…-contestó simplemente el agente Kelly, sabiendo que de algún modo había tocado una parte de un tema algo complicado. Puede que ni siquiera ellos tuvieran claro lo que sentían todavía, era demasiado pronto, pero la atracción que había entre Steve y Danny era más que obvia tanto para Kono como para él.- Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

-Bien, yo voy a ir a ver a Chen…-soltó McGarret con expresión cabreada cuando se separaron.

Steve había hecho que Lukela trasladara a Edison Chen de una de las celdas en la que esperaba el traslado a la cárcel de Halawa, a una de las salas de interrogatorios de la comisaria. El propio Duke le esperaba dentro de la sala cuando entró en ella.

En cuanto le vio aparecer, el jefe de policía hizo salir a los dos guardias que custodiaban al detenido y se quedó a solas con él y el comandante.

Chen estaba sentado en una silla, esposado como era reglamentario, y con el retrato robot de Nicholas en la mesa que había frente a él.

-Todo tuyo-ofreció Lukela, mirando al detenido con malicia.

A Chen no le dio tiempo ni de imaginar lo que venía después, antes de que pudiera preguntar, Steve se abalanzó sobre él y estampó su cara contra el retrato del tirador al mismo tiempo que empezaba a gritarle. ¡Bendita carta blanca la que le otorgaba el 5.0!

-¿Quién coño es este hijo de puta? ¿Qué sabes de él? Vamos, ¡habla!

-Ahhh… –se quejaba Chen, que de nuevo veía su boca sangrar por culpa del comandante.

-¿Qué sabes de él?-repitió Steve, cada vez más cabreado y gritando más fuerte.- Dime todo lo que sepas o yo mismo te llevaré ante las Triadas y les diré que eres nuestro chivato desde hace años…

-No te creerán…-se rio el chino- ¿cómo iba a ser eso cierto si no hace más de unos tres meses que llegué a la isla?

-Bien, entonces te arrancaré los pocos dientes que te quedan y te los haré tragar- Steve volvió a ponerle la mano en la nuca para golpearle contra la mesa una vez más.

-No, no, no, no… por favor… en serio, yo no sé nada más… Te he dicho todo lo que sé. Llegué aquí hace tres meses y Lei me dijo que tenía que presentarme a un tío que nos haría ganar mucha pasta, pero que no podría hacerlo todavía porque no estaba en la isla. Lo recuerdo porque me extrañé al ver que era chino, creí que sería algún norteamericano forrado.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Steve, sin dejar de tocar la nuca de Chen y preparado para golpearle de nuevo si no le daba la información que necesitaba.

-Por su acento-aclaró el detenido- su inglés era perfecto. Lei tenía un móvil de pre-pago por el que contactaba con él. Unos días antes de su llegada el tipo llamó, pero se lo había dejado en casa y fui yo quien contestó. Te juro que por su voz hubiera pensado que era americano.

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?-preguntó el comandante.

-¿Qué?

-¿Que cuánto tiempo pasó entre que llegaste tú a Hawaii y lo hizo él?-repitió Steve, con un tono de "no me hagas repetirlo o te vuelvo a estampar los morros en la mesa y entonces si que te quedas sin los pocos dientes que aún tienes".

-No lo sé… más o menos un mes.

Steve le miró poco convencido y apretó el agarre de su cabeza, Chen tragó acojonado y empezó a rogar de nuevo.

-Se lo juro comandante, no sé nada más… se lo juro…-casi parecía que lloriqueaba mientras hablaba.

-Ok… te creo-afirmó Steve, pero antes de soltarle le volvió a dar un nuevo golpe contra la mesa-. Duke, enciérralo-ordenó justo antes de salir de la sala, mientras escuchaba de fondo los lamentos del chino.

No era mucha la información que Chen le había dado, pero Steve había visto un posible punto de partida en ella. Ahora sabía dónde empezar a buscar a ese cabrón.

-Tenemos un problema-Chin se cruzó en su camino nada más abandonar la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Qué pasa?-El móvil de McGarret empezó a sonar en esos momentos, mostrando el nombre del gobernador en la pantalla.- ¡Mierda!

-Lo siento jefe. No sé cómo se ha enterado-en la cara de Chin había casi tanta frustración como en la de Steve.

El comandante bufó fastidiado y contestó al teléfono tras dejarlo sonar un par de veces más.

-McGarret…- anunció sin mucho entusiasmo.

La llamada de Denning no hizo más que complicarlo todo. Su enfado con el comandante por desafiarle y ocultarle información era tal, que puso todos los impedimentos que pudo para que la rueda de reconocimiento que descartaría a Danny como sospechoso no se realizara hasta la mañana siguiente.

Por más que Steve gritó, amenazó e incluso rogó, el gobernador decidió darle una lección de poder a través de su nuevo compañero. Además, le puso un tiempo límite, si en cuarenta y ocho horas no averiguaba algo más, algo realmente consistente, sobre el tirador que abatió al embajador japonés, haría que el detective Danny Williams fuera destinado al departamento de policía y confinado tras una mesa de despacho.

Ese fue el momento en el que McGarret se dio cuenta de que Danny tenía razón, desde que había llegado a su vida no había hecho más que darle problemas. También fue ese el momento en el que se prometió a sí mismo que no pararía hasta compensárselo.

Así que lo primero que hizo fue centrarse en aprovechar esas horas que Danny debía pasar a la fuerza encerrado en esa celda de castigo, para encontrar una pista concluyente sobre el tirador con la que disculparse por lo sucedido.

Fue ahí donde entró en escena la información que Chen le había dado. El chino había dicho que el sospechoso llegó a la isla un mes después que él, por lo que Steve decidió empezar por visualizar las imágenes de seguridad de las llegadas al aeropuerto de Honolulu de hombres de nacionalidad china no residentes en la isla durante los dos meses anteriores a la muerte del embajador japonés.

Envió a Chin y Kono a casa a descansar y se encerró en la oficina del cuartel general del 5.0 para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva con esos detalles. La lista de nombres resultante no era precisamente corta. Los vuelos en los que esos hombres llegaron no coincidían unos con otros y las horas de imágenes por comprobar se acumulaban frente a él, pero al menos era lo suficientemente reducida como para sacar algo en claro.

Pasó toda la noche encerrado allí, comprobando las imágenes de llegadas de cada uno de esos vuelos y los rostros de esos hombres. Eran ya casi las cinco de la mañana cuando por fin el rostro del sospechoso le saludó desde la pantalla.

-Te tengo hijo de puta…-gritó eufórico cuando por fin le reconoció.

Pasó la imagen por el programa de identificación del gobierno y esperó el resultado. La primera vez que lo hicieron, partiendo de una imagen realizada por ordenador gracias al retrato robot de Steve, no obtuvieron ninguna coincidencia. La imagen no era lo suficientemente exacta. Pero esta vez el reconocimiento fue inmediato.

-Nicholas Tse, nacido el 29 de Agosto del 80 en Hong Kong, China. Afincado en New York. Llegado a la isla con un visado temporal no laboral, bla, bla, bla… ¡Joder!

Era extraño, pero no había mucho más sobre él que pudiera ayudar a Steve, Nicholas no había sido fichado nunca por ningún tipo de delito, sus datos no aparecían en la base de datos del gobierno.

Bueno, es un comienzo…- se dijo cansado.

Al menos ahora tenía un nombre y un rostro real que ponerle al asesino del embajador.

Llamó al gobernador Denning para darle la noticia, ¡SÍ! a las cinco de la mañana. ¿Qué pasa?... Quería resultados ¿No?... Pues él iba a dárselos. Y si lo tenía que hacer a esas horas y le despertaba de su plácido sueño… ¡que se jodiera! Steve ni siquiera se había acostado aún. Y seguramente Danny estaba siendo incapaz de dormir en esa celda en la que ordenaron encerrarle a pesar de ser inocente.

-Pondré una orden de búsqueda y captura cuanto antes, señor. Le contaré más en cuanto mi equipo le haya investigado a fondo.

Estaba mirando las imágenes de la llegada de Nicholas al aeropuerto de Honolulu mientras hablaba con él. Vio al chino pasar por seguridad y siguió su figura por la pantalla entre la gente hasta que dejó de estar en un plano lo suficientemente nítido para hacerlo. Pero de pronto vio algo que llamó su atención y le hizo incluso perder el hilo de lo que Denning le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué coño…-soltó Steve.

-¿Qué? ¿Me está escuchando McGarret?-gruñó cabreado el gobernador.

-Sam, te llamo luego –le cortó, y colgó el teléfono dejándole con la palabra en la boca.

Vio a Nicholas reunirse con otro tipo, pero según el ángulo de esa cámara de seguridad, no podía ver quién era. Decidió acceder a las grabaciones de las distintas cámaras de seguridad del aeropuerto de ese día y esa hora, y cuando por fin pudo hacerlo, no podía creerse a quién pertenecía el rostro que se reflejó en la pantalla junto al chino.

-Joder…-volvió a decir, esta vez con un tono incluso más preocupado que cabreado- joder, joder…

No se pensó demasiado el siguiente paso, así que llamó a la única persona de confianza a la que podía contarle lo que había averiguado por el momento.

-Hey, Cath-saludó cuando Catherine cogió el teléfono por fin.

-¿Las cinco, Stevie? ¿En serio?... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-contestó ella sin vacilar. Conocía a Steve mejor que nadie, si llamaba a esas horas era porque necesitaba algo.

-Lo siento mucho, preciosa… necesito un favor-soltó sonriendo, Cath le conocía bien. Era lo bueno de su relación, que sabían todo uno del otro y aun así, no solamente se soportaban como compañeros y amigos, sino que se adoraban.

Esa morena le había sacado de muchos problemas, incluida la depresión por la que pasó cuando perdió a John. El verdadero motivo por el que finalmente accedió a viajar a Hawaii y se alejó de la marina.

Sabía que sus compañeros pensaban que estaban juntos, que eran amigos con derecho a algo más. Pero como a ella no le importaba, a él tampoco. Mientras pensaran en eso no se pararían a pensar en lo que realmente pudo haber entre el Sargento John Snow y él.

-Lo que necesites. –Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Cath. Como siempre.

-Quiero que investigues a alguien por mí. Todos sus movimientos de los últimos tres meses. Sobre todo necesito que averigües que tiene que ver con otro tipo en concreto. Te mando al móvil las identidades de los dos. Y a este tipo en cuestión del que te hablo, tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado. Quizás vuelvan a reunirse y me entregue al cabrón que busco sin quererlo.

-Claro… tú dime sus nombres y yo te daré hasta la talla de los pantalones, cariño-contestó ella.

En cuanto colgó el teléfono a Cath, llamó a Chin y Kono, les puso al día de la información que había obtenido sobre Nicholas (omitiendo lo del otro hombre con el que se había reunido hasta que su amiga le tuviera controlado) y les ordenó que le investigaran a fondo mientras él iba a hacerle una visita a Danny.

El detective Williams había sido llevado a una celda aislada de las del resto de detenidos comunes, por lo que en la zona del sótano de la comisaría en la que estaba, solamente había un guardia vigilándole.

Cuando Steve entró le vio sentado sobre el colchón de la pequeña cama que había en un lado de la celda, con la espalda en la pared y las piernas levantadas. Sus brazos descansaban sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza estaba enterrada entre ellas. Steve sabía que en realidad no estaba dormido.

-Tomando un descansito, Williams-bromeó- aunque tenerle delante, atrapado en aquellas paredes cerradas con barrotes, le hacía sentir una extraña sensación de angustia en su interior que casi no le dejaba pensar en una frase medianamente ocurrente.

-No, en realidad no…-soltó Danny, levantando la cabeza y dejándola caer despacio contra la pared para poder mirarle.- Estaba esperando a que mi compañero se espabilara de una vez y viniera a sacar mi culo de esta maldita jaula.

Steve se rio ante su sarcasmo, pero después bajó la mirada apenado.

-Nada me gustaría más que sacar tu culo de esa celda y llevármelo conmigo ahora mismo, Danny. Puedo asegurártelo.

-Pero…-soltó el detective, dejando a un lado lo prometedor que había sonado eso y comprendiendo que algo sucedía. Llevaba demasiadas horas allí metido, y no se tardaba tanto en preparar una rueda de reconocimiento, algo iba mal.

Steve miró al guardia que vigilaba la celda de su compañero y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera, a lo que el hombre obedeció con un asentimiento y alejándose de ellos para dejarles a solas.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-bromeó de nuevo Steve, acercándose a la celda y quedándose parado junto a los barrotes, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en su típica pose chulesca y autosuficiente, y sujetando un sobre en una de las manos que el detective no pudo evitar preguntarse qué contendría.

-Sabes, me gustaría poder decir que no, pero…-contestó el rubio sonriéndole, y levantándose de la cama para acercarse a él.

La forma en la que esta vez Danny le siguió el juego hizo sonreír a McGarret.

En esa zona no había cámaras, ambos sabían que era un lugar aislado, muchos interrogatorios algo "especiales" se habían llevado a cabo en esa celda, así que por el bien de los propios policías no había circuito de grabación. Eso les hizo sentirse más cómodos y tranquilos a la hora de decir lo que realmente pasaba por sus cabezas ahora que por fin se veían desde su detención.

A Steve no se le había olvidado la forma en la que Danny se dejó caer contra su cuerpo, angustiado y pidiéndole ayuda en silencio, cuando los hombres de Lukela aparecieron para arrestarle.

A Danny tampoco se le había olvidado la forma en la que Steve le había dicho que él le sostenía. El tono de voz lleno de significado con el que le dijo que le prometía que le sacaría de allí como fuera.

-¿Una noche encerrado en esta "suite" y pasas de odiarme a añorarme, compañero?- soltó socarrón el SEAL, se frotó la barbilla con los dedos haciéndose el interesante y mirándole como si intentara meterse bajo su piel sin tocarle- Um… me estoy viendo tentado a dejarte un poco más ahí dentro, puede que consiga que lo nuestro avance un poco más deprisa.-confesó, guiñándole un ojo divertido.

"Lo nuestro" para el detective Williams había sonado a música celestial. Pero tenía claro que Steve bromeaba, que debía referirse a su relación laboral, ¿qué más podía ser sino? Vale, sí, estaba la obvia atracción física que había entre ellos, pero… Danny era demasiado realista como para pensar en que pudiera ser algo más.

-Yo no te odio, Steven-lo dijo tan serio y con un tono tan suave que la expresión pícara de Steve desapareció al instante, así que decidió hacerlo sonar menos personal-. No te odio, simplemente tengo algunas desavenencias con tu actitud de Super Seal autoritario y adicto a la adrenalina al que le encanta oírme gritar cabreado.

Steve bajó la mirada ante esa última frase, fingiendo reírse de su excusa, pero Danny supo por su sonrisa triste que esas palabras no habían obtenido el resultado deseado. Tragó con fuerza y se arrepintió de no haberse callado esa estúpida opinión, la tristeza era algo que esos preciosos labios no deberían dibujar nunca. No por su culpa.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la rueda de reconocimientos?-preguntó al ver que su compañero no parecía decidirse a empezar con las malas noticias, intentando borrar la imagen de los labios de McGarret de su mente.

-Lo siento, compañero-se disculpó Steve- alguien le dio el soplo a Denning y montó en cólera. No ha accedido a hacerla hasta hoy a las ocho de la mañana. Me castiga con tu castigo-afirmó finalmente, reflejando en su mirada la culpabilidad que sentía por dentro.

-Genial -se quejó Danny- ¿Así que tú le cabreas y yo pago las consecuencias?

-Lo siento-volvió a decir, esta vez en un tono de voz bajo y muy arrepentido.

-Hey… no pasa nada-intentó de nuevo quitarle importancia al asunto- ya me lo compensarás-soltó mirándole juguetón y guiñándole un ojo como acababa de hacer el comandante momentos antes.

Steve sonrió y lo miró directamente a los labios, esta vez su sonrisa siendo genuina y aliviada.

-Cuándo y dónde quieras, amigo-afirmó convencido, acercándose hasta tocar los barrotes con su mano libre y sin dejar de mirarle. Sus ojos se movían de los labios a los ojos azules de Danny y de nuevo a su boca, deleitándose en ambas partes del rubio como si no fuera capaz de decidir cuál de ellas le atraía más.

La forma en la que le habló fue tan poco sutil que Danny no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó el tímido detective, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Se encontró a si mismo descubriendo que le gustaba eso, el tira y afloja entre él y el comandante, ese coqueteo constante. Aunque sabía que si lo seguía demasiado corría el riesgo de tomarlo más en serio de lo que podía manejar.

-He identificado al tirador-afirmó Steve, introduciendo su mano y parte de su brazo a través de los anchos barrotes de la celda y pasándole el sobre.

Danny se apoyó en los barrotes, buscando instintivamente más de su cercanía, y abrió el sobre para ver qué era. En su interior encontró la foto de Nicholas y sus datos. Su semblante se ensombreció cuando reconoció su rostro.

-¿Le conoces?-preguntó extrañado Steve, eso no lo esperaba para nada.

-Yo… sí, dios… sí. –Soltó visiblemente sorprendido- Está algo diferente, pero… sí, conozco a este chico. Él…-miró dudoso al SEAL, como si estuviera decidiendo si confiar en él o no. Pareció decidir que sí, porque siguió hablando y le dijo la verdad-. Nicholas Tse. Era el hermano de mi compañero de patrulla en la policía de Seattle.

-¿Tu qué?-preguntó alucinado Steve.

-Durante los últimos meses que pasé en la policía de Seattle antes de…-se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que iba a hablar de Rachel y su divorcio con Steve, y eso no podía ser buena idea- Bueno, tuve que cambiar de compañero varias veces mientras esperaba mi traslado. Me asignaron a un novato que se llamaba Yin, Patrick Yin Tse.

-El hermano mayor de Nicholas-intervino el comandante, empezando a tener también una mala sensación sobre esa "pequeña coincidencia" que vinculaba a Danny con el asesino.

-Sí, creo que se llevaban cinco o seis años y… ¡Dios, esto es muy raro!-soltó, hundiendo una de sus manos en su pelo rubio, sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó preocupado Steve.

-A que es extraño que aparezca así ahora porque precisamente nos conocimos hará unos meses. Viajé a Londres en vacaciones, Rachel se había llevado a Grace y bueno… no tenía nada que hacer y…

Danny se llevó la mano a la frente masajeándola para intentar centrarse, otra vez empezaba a hablar de su ex. Suspiró cansado y siguió hablando dejando caer los brazos a su lado frustrado.

-Nicholas y yo nos encontramos allí. Fue una de esas casualidades extrañas, el chico me reconoció en seguida, pero yo no tenía ni idea de quién era. Nos habíamos visto una vez solamente, y él era más crío y todo eso –se excusó-. La cuestión es que no sé cómo acabamos quedando para comer.

Esa afirmación hizo que Steve le mirara de una forma que le sorprendió bastante, como descolocado y claramente ofendido. Por algún motivo sintió la necesidad de explicarle que no hubo nada entre él y Nicholas.

-No me mires así, fue solamente como amigos, ¿vale?, es un niñato Steven.

-Yo no he dicho nada…-se defendió el comandante, viendo que sus celos habían sido más obvios de lo que le habría gustado- ¿De qué hablasteis?

-No lo sé, de todo un poco. Sobre todo de su hermano. Y me estuvo preguntando que había sido de mi vida.

-¿Le contaste lo de tu trabajo en el 5.0?

-Claro, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo?-le miró fastidiado Danny- la cosa es que pensaba que el chaval me guardaría rencor por lo de su hermano o algo, pero no fue así. Pensé que era un gran chico y que… ¡Joder! ¿Cómo pude no darme cuenta de que él era el del retrato robot…? Ahora que veo su foto está tan claro…-se reprochó a sí mismo.

-Espera, ¿qué le pasó a su hermano?

Danny le miró angustiado.

-Yin murió en un tiroteo en su primera semana en el cuerpo. Un atraco a un banco. Intentó hacerse el héroe y la cosa se descontroló. Yo recibí un tiro en la pierna que me dejó una cicatriz enorme en la rodilla- Steve levantó ambas cejas en gesto curioso- Sí, si eres bueno conmigo algún día te la enseñaré-bromeó Danny- y a Yin le metieron un balazo en el cuello que le seccionó la carótida, murió desangrado entre mis brazos en el suelo del banco, ni siquiera llegó a la ambulancia.

-Mierda, Danny… Lo siento-Steve metió una mano por los barrotes y apretó con fuerza el hombro del detective.

-Sí… Después de eso la familia de Yin montó un buen espectáculo en comisaría. La madre era norteamericana, pero el padre era chino y muy arraigado a ciertas creencias un poco… extremistas. Querían que yo me hiciera responsable de la muerte de su primogénito, decían que mi deber era protegerle y…-cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, cuando los abrió su mirada avergonzada se fijaba en el suelo.- ¿Sabes lo mejor? Siempre pensé que tenían razón. Que ese novato murió por mi culpa. Por no saber mantenerle a raya y…

-Danny-le interrumpió Steve, haciendo que la mano que apretaba su hombro se dirigiera a su cuello y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos de nuevo-estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. Y también de que no fue culpa tuya.

El detective cogió aire con fuerza y lo soltó lentamente. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez disfrutando de la caricia que la mano de Steve hacía distraída en su cuello.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se alejó instintivamente del contacto de su compañero, queriendo borrar la dulce sensación del calor de esos dedos contra su piel.

-¿Qué mierda está pasando Steve?-preguntó, con la mirada llena de preocupación.

Por un momento McGarret no supo qué contestar. Tampoco era como si Danny le fuera a dejar hacerlo, empezó a hablar a toda velocidad, juntando unas frases con otras y alzando la voz más de lo que debería.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el hermano pequeño de mi ex compañero de patrulla chino con un embajador japonés? ¿Por qué demonios intenta inculparme? ¿Quiere castigarme por lo de Yin o algo?-no se dio cuenta de nervioso y cabreado que se sentía, sus manos hablaban casi tan rápidas como su boca, se notaba que no entendía lo que estaba pasando y eso le volvía loco - ¿Pero por qué ahora? ¿Por qué matando al embajador? ¿Qué tiene que ver ese japonés conmigo? ¿Le mató al azar solo para cargarme el muerto o qué?-preguntó finalmente, dando una patada cabreado a la cama, y dispuesto a hacerla recibir alguna que otra más para desahogarse.

-Danny, Danny, Danny…-intentó calmarle el comandante, metiendo ambas manos a través de los barrotes y después sujetándose a ellos como si quisiera traspasarlos para entrar en la celda y acercarse a él.-Tranquilízate, ¿Vale? ¡Eh!… ¡Mírame!

El detective se quedó parado donde estaba, levantó la mirada, hasta ese instante, centrada en la cama y la fijó en el comandante.

-Todo irá bien, ¿Vale? Vamos a averiguar qué tiene que ver esta mierda contigo, ¿De acuerdo?

-No lo sé, Steve, yo… -contestó nada convencido.

-¡Eh!… No, ¿Vale? Tú puedes con esto. Estoy seguro. Escúchame, ¿Quieres? Ven aquí-dijo haciendo un gesto con una mano para que se acercara.

Danny le miró un momento en silencio, sopesando si debía ceder y acercarse a él, o salir corriendo en la dirección opuesta.

-Por favor… -rogó Steve, y el cuerpo del detective se movió solo por propia voluntad para acercarse hasta él.

Las manos del comandante estaban aferradas a las barras de hierro de la puerta, a la altura de su cintura y le miraba preocupado. Danny se sujetó a los barrotes de la celda con los brazos extendidos, una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de McGarret, y se colgó de ellos mirándole a los ojos, intentando sonreír para apaciguar su preocupación.

-Tienes razón-afirmó, tenía que centrarse, Steve tenía razón. Él había dirigido solito el 5.0 durante dos años, podía con esa mierda. - A ver, ahora sabemos cuál es probablemente el motivo por el que Nick me ha escogido como cabeza de turco. Mata al embajador y le carga el muerto al hombre que cree responsable de la muerte de su hermano. Ojo por ojo… pero hay que averiguar qué conexión hay entre el chico y ese embajador. ¿Por qué matarle a él precisamente? Si va a por mí, ¿Por qué no cualquier otro?

-Estoy en ello, tengo una posible conexión entre el chino y el embajador, la estamos investigando, pero todavía no es nada seguro.

-¿Qué conexión?

Steve dudó un momento y finalmente decidió darle solamente una parte de la información. No podía hacerle pasar por eso si no estaba seguro de cuáles eran los hechos realmente. No le diría nada hasta que Cath no le trajera las pruebas necesarias.

-Un miembro de la Yakuza-dijo simplemente, ganándose una mirada recelosa por parte de su compañero-. Pero todavía no estamos seguros de cuál es el vínculo, tengo a una amiga de inteligencia investigándolo, en cuanto sepa algo me llamará y…

-Steven… ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?-lo preguntó con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le tomara por idiota.

-No sabemos nada seguro aún, Danny-repitió-. No tiene sentido dar vueltas a las posibilidades, podemos equivocarnos y…

-Steven-volvió a decir el detective, la advertencia aún más implícita en sus palabras.

McGarret resopló frustrado.

-Confía en mí, ¿Vale?... Deja que Cath me informe de lo que ha averiguado antes de tener esta conversación.

-¿Cath? ¿Quién coño es Cath? –contestó cabreado Danny- ¿Y cómo demonios quieres que confíe en ti cuando me estás ocultando información, "compañero"?

-Maldición, Williams. ¿Por qué eres tan cabezota? Si te digo ahora...-empezó el detective, pero el guardia volvió a entrar en la sala interrumpiéndole.

-Comandante, el Sargento Lukela quiere verle, señor.

-Dame un minuto-ordenó, dándole las gracias internamente al agente por haber evitado que continuara con esa conversación.

Cuando el policía salió de la sala, Steve volvió a centrarse en su compañero.

-Mira, -dijo con voz resignada y dolida, todo lo que intentaba hacer era ahorrarle un disgusto innecesario a su amigo- te pondré al día de todo lo que averigüemos después de esa jodida rueda de reconocimiento, ¿De acuerdo? En menos de una hora estarás fuera, amigo. Ten paciencia. Por favor.

Danny asintió levemente.

Steve le regaló una sonrisa tímida y le dio la espalda para salir de la sala.

-¡Eh! súper SEAL…- escuchó de pronto decir al rubio

-¿Qué?- se volvió quedándose parado y mirándole divertido.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?-preguntó algo incómodo.

El comandante se acercó sin pensarlo hasta él.

-Pide lo que quieras-afirmó, con tanto significado en esa frase que Danny se quedó sin palabras un instante.

-Mi hija Grace…-carraspeó dudoso- verás… ella… ella me llama cada día pasadas las siete de la mañana, antes de marcharse a la escuela–. Apretó los puños contra los barrotes nervioso – Los chicos de Lukela se quedaron todos mis efectos personales cuando me detuvieron y… bueno…

Entonces sintió como una de las manos de su compañero se aferraba a una de las suyas y la apretaba con fuerza.

-La llamaré yo mismo y le diré que te has dejado el móvil en la oficina y que estás con alguna investigación, no te preocupes. –aseguró McGarret, entendiendo cual era la preocupación de su amigo-. Podrás llamarla tú mismo cuando te saque de aquí.

-Gracias-susurró Danny, soltando el hierro y apretando solamente la mano de Steve.

El comandante miró sus manos unidas y después fijó sus ojos en él.

-De cero a cien en medio segundo, Ese eres tú, ¿Eh, Williams?-soltó dejando descolocado a Danny.

-¿Perdón?-preguntó, soltando rápidamente la mano de McGarret.

-Me odias, me echas de menos… Me gritas y medio segundo después me miras con esos jodidos increíbles ojos azules dándome las gracias mientras me acaricias la mano-suspiró de forma exagerada-. Vas a acabar volviéndome loco, amigo, te lo aseguro. Si no acabo en el psiquiátrico por culpa de Denning lo haré por la tuya.

Danny no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota ante ese comentario, se mordió el labio intentando borrar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su cara, pero esas palabras habían hecho tanto efecto en él que no era capaz de evitarla de ningún modo.

-¿A sí? Vaya… sí que te ha calado hondo una simple caricia. ¿Pues sabes qué?-preguntó divertido, siguiéndole el juego en un principio, pensando que todo lo que intentaba hacer Steve era calmar los ánimos entre ellos.- Tienes suerte de que no te haya besado, porque si lo hubiera hecho nada te salvaría ya de la locura, amigo.

Como respuesta a esa insinuación, el comandante se acercó de nuevo a los barrotes de la celda y se pegó a ellos.

-¿Es que has pensado en besarme, Williams?-susurró juguetón.-Eso es poco profesional por tu parte.-se burló.

-Um, pensar es gratis. Y eso no significa que vaya a hacerlo-contestó socarrón, acercándose más a Steve, y odiando esos malditos barrotes que les separaban más que nunca-. Además, como si tú no lo hubieras pensado…

Steve metió una mano a través de las barras de hierro de la celda y sujetó la camisa de Danny atrayéndole hasta él, sus dos frentes quedaron pegadas a los barrotes, mientras ellos se miraban como si nada más existiera.

-No creo que quieras saber realmente en lo que estoy pensando-afirmó el SEAL, sonriendo con picardía, pasando la punta de la lengua por su labio inferior como si saboreara lo que pasaba por su mente.

-Lárgate de una vez, McGarret-fue todo lo que se sintió capaz de decir Danny, y no lo hizo con el tono poco amistoso con el que le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Al contrario, todo su cuerpo pedía a gritos que no dejara marchar a Steve.

Cuando el comandante se alejó de él y salió de la sala, el detective Williams se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se dejó caer en ella.

-¿Qué coño está pasando?-se preguntó. Y no era solamente por todo aquel lío con el hermano de Yin y la muerte del embajador, sino por la forma en la que las cosas entre Steve y él parecían descontrolarse y cambiar de tercio cada instante más que pasaban juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Lo primero que hizo McGarret cuando se separó de Danny fue cumplir con su promesa, consiguió el móvil de su compañero y esperó a la llamada de la pequeña Grace.

-Hola, ¿Grace?-dijo descolgando el teléfono cuando empezó a sonar a las siete y cuatro minutos.

-¿Danno?-preguntó una voz femenina, que claramente sabía que no hablaba con quién esperaba.

 _¿Danno?-_ se dijo a sí mismo divertido. Esa tenía que apuntársela, le daría nuevas armas para jugar con su compañero.

-¿Grace? Hola, Soy el comandante Steve McGarret, el compañero de tu padre.

-¿Dónde está Danno? ¿Está bien?-la voz de la niña se notaba preocupada.

-Sí, claro, tranquila pequeña. Está ocupado con una investigación y se ha dejado el móvil en la oficina por descuido, en cuanto vuelva le digo que te llame, ¿Te parece preciosa?

-Claro, gracias…-contestó ella con su característica voz dulce y alegre, ahora más tranquila-. Dile a Danno que la próxima vez no sea tan despistado.

-Ok -se rio Steve- se lo diré a Danno cuando vuelva- le iba a encantar eso de "Danno" oh, sí, iba a ser muy divertido en adelante discutir con su compañero, sobre todo cuando le soltara eso de "súper SEAL", ahora tenía la réplica perfecta-. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo, Grace.

Una hora después llegó la rueda de reconocimiento. Steve no se había sentido tan nervioso en mucho tiempo. Sabía que Danny era inocente, pero aún así no iba a descansar hasta que le viese libre de esas malditas esposas que adornaban sus muñecas en la sala de identificación.

Seis hombres vestidos de manera similar y de características físicas muy parecidas a las del detective Williams se alineaban en la sala contigua a la que el SEAL compartía con la testigo, Chin, Kono y el Sargento Lukela.

Todos y cada uno de ellos sabían que la pared que separaba las dos salas era un espejo a través del cual alguien identificaría a uno de ellos, o quizás a ninguno, eso dependía de muchos factores.

Mary observó a esos hombres durante varios minutos, después pidió que tres de ellos dieran un paso al frente para poder observarles con más detenimiento. Uno de esos hombres era Danny.

Steve sintió como si su garganta se estrechara hasta no ser capaz de tragar algo más ancho que un alfiler, sintiéndose como si el aire que entraba en su cuerpo fuera insuficiente para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuanta aguantó la respiración, hasta que por fin la chica negó con la cabeza y les descartó a los tres.

-No es ninguno de ellos.

Steve dejó escapar el aire de forma pesada. _"Sí, dios… ¡joder!"-_ se dijo a sí mismo aliviado. Luego miró a Lukela con expresión cabreada.

-Tienes cinco minutos para quitarle esas esposas y soltarle-. No necesitó aclararle a quién se refería.

El agente asintió sin atreverse a mediar palabra alguna y salió de la sala llevándose consigo a la testigo.

-Dios, creía que me iba a dar un ataque-soltó Kono, aliviada.

-Ya somos tres-afirmó Chin, dando por sentado que Steve estaba igual que ellos.

-Bien. Vamos a por Danny y…-pero el móvil del comandante empezó a sonar impidiéndole continuar- McGarret-dijo al contestar.

Era Cath la que le hablaba al otro lado de la línea, tenía información interesante sobre la investigación que Steve le había pedido que hiciera e iba en camino hacia el cuartel general del 5.0 para entregársela.

-Vale, nos vemos en diez minutos-respondió, algo resignado.

Le hubiera gustado ser él quien recibiera a Danny cuando le soltaran, pero lo que Cath tenía que contarle parecía urgente y tenía que ver con el detective también, así que no tuvo más remedio que ausentarse.

-Chin-pidió al agente-. Hay algo urgente que tengo que hacer, puede aportarnos información sobre Nicholas Tse y su vínculo con el embajador japonés. No tardaré más de media hora y…

-Claro, jefe. Yo se lo diré a Danny-contestó Chin, sabiendo qué era lo que realmente preocupaba al comandante.

Steve sintió como se ruborizaba y agachó la mirada. No es que no quisiera admitir que se sentía atraído por el detective Williams, había sido así desde el primer momento y ambos lo sabían, pero era muy diferente dejar que sus otros dos compañeros y amigos se percataran de su debilidad por el rubio de Seattle.

Aun así, le hizo un cómplice gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza a Chin y le dio un golpecito amistoso en el hombro antes de marcharse.

Steve tardó finalmente una hora en regresar al cuartel general del 5.0. Cuando entró en la oficina vio que Danny estaba encerrado en su despacho hablando con una guapa mujer de pelo castaño y piel clara mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a una niña de unos ocho o diez años que le abrazaba con cariño y le enseñaba la escayola que le habían colocado en la mano derecha.

No quiso interrumpir, así que se acercó a Chin y Kono, que estaban trabajando en la mesa del ordenador central.

-Hey, jefe-dijo la chica cuando se puso a su lado.

-Hey-contestó Steve, sin poder evitar mirar todo el tiempo hacia el despacho de Danny.

-Son Grace y Rachel-aclaró pequeña se ha caído esta mañana y se ha roto un dedo, han venido a ver a Danny al salir del hospital.

En esos instantes Danny soltó a Grace y Rachel se acercó a él sonriente para abrazarle.

-Parecen tener una buena relación para estar divorciados-Steve ni siquiera supo porque narices había soltado eso.

-Danny quiere a esa niña más que a nada, es el motivo de que esté aquí. Haría cualquier cosa por ella-afirmó Chin.

-Hasta llevarse bien con la inglesa estirada de su ex…-soltó divertida Kono, saltaba a la vista que no le gustaba mucho Rachel.

-Claro. Por supuesto. Me lo imaginaba… Tampoco es que sea asunto mío. -contestó él quitándole importancia y cambiando de tema. -Em… Ah, sí… Cath me ha dado cierta información bastante buena- se obligó a apartar la mirada del despacho de su compañero y empezó a explicarles lo que había averiguado, poniendo el sobre que llevaba en la mano delante de ellos sobre la mesa.

Aunque Kono no se tragó la mitad de su fingida indiferencia.

-Joder, esto no es bueno-afirmó la agente cuando Steve les contó lo que sabía.

-Danny va a…-empezó Chin, pero el comandante le cortó enseguida.

-Quiero que le tengáis vigilado. Que no dé un paso sin que nuestro equipo esté pegado a su culo-Kono y Chin asintieron enseguida- Y seré yo quien hable con Danny y le ponga al día, ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí, jefe-contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, alejándose de inmediato hacia la puerta para cumplir con sus órdenes.

Fue en ese instante cuando la puerta del despacho del detective se abrió y Rachel y Grace salieron de él.

Steve vio a la niña abrazar a Kono y saludar a Chin, y después se sorprendió cuando se acercó a él y levantó una mano izquierda en forma de saludo.

-Hola, soy Grace-dijo dejándole completamente descolocado- tú debes ser el compañero de mi padre.

Steve sonrió divertido ante su espontaneidad y apretó su pequeña mano con cariño.

-Encantado de conocerte en persona, Grace. Soy Steve, hemos hablado por teléfono esta mañana. ¿Qué te ha pasado?-preguntó señalando su mano escayolada.

-Frankie Wilson se ha caído en la clase de gimnasia mientras hacíamos carreras de obstáculos y me ha hecho caer a mí también, puse mal la mano al apoyarme y me he roto un dedo. ¿A que es guay?-preguntó ilusionada, enseñándole de nuevo el vendaje que evitaba que moviera la mano. Iba desde su codo hasta los nudillos, y en el ya estaban marcadas con rotulador negro las firmas de Kono, Chin y Danny.

-Es muy guay-se rio Steve-. ¿Puedo?-pidió, guiñándole un ojo.

-Claro… En mi clase van a alucinar cuando vean que un militar me ha firmado la escayola-soltó tan contenta.

Steve estuvo tentado de decirle que no era la armada a lo que pertenecía, sino a la Marina, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y cogió un marcador negro y se agachó junto a ella para dejar su propia marca en el vendaje. Dibujó el símbolo de su escuadrón y firmó como Comandante McGarret.

-Ves, ahora tienes uno como el mío-le dijo a la niña enseñándole el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo derecho y que era igual al símbolo del dibujo.

-¡Mola!-soltó encantada.

-¡Gracie! vamos…-le urgió su madre, mirando al comandante de un modo que no le gustó demasiado.- se hace tarde.

-Gracias, Steve ¡Adiós!-dijo la niña sonriente, alejándose de él para reunirse con Rachel.

McGarret miró hacia el despacho de Danny y le vio dejarse caer en su silla con las manos detrás de la cabeza y con expresión cansada.

Tenía que hablar con él de una vez, no podía posponerlo más.

Se acercó al despacho de su compañero y golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos.

-Tienes muy mala pinta-bromeó, entrando sin esperar a que Danny le diera paso y quedándose parado de pie frente a su mesa.

En realidad no era cierto. Sí que se le veía cansado y preocupado, pero su pelo normalmente engominado de forma perfecta y meticulosa estaba en esos instantes despeinado y revuelto, dándole un aspecto desenfadado que, combinado con la falta de existencia de esa típica corbata que rodeaba su cuello hacía que a Steve le resultara de lo más sexy.

-Tú tampoco pareces recién salido de una siesta, amigo-contestó sarcástico, dejando caer los brazos sobre la mesa y mirándole preocupado-¿Denning?-preguntó curioso, queriendo saber el motivo por el que había estado desaparecido la última hora.

-Em… sí, claro… ya sabes, me llamó para darme la bronca y esas cosas. Pero bueno, ni caso. Acabo de conocer a Grace, parece una niña estupenda, y muy lista.

-Lo es. Es increíble y exasperantemente inteligente-dijo divertido y claramente orgulloso-. En serio, a veces no sé si soy yo quien la educa a ella o al contrario.

McGarret soltó una sonora carcajada como respuesta, creyendo que se había salido con la suya y había conseguido hacer que Danny se despistara del tema. Pero se equivocaba.

-Soy un hombre afortunado, Steve-continuó su amigo- y no solo porque tenga una hija inteligente, sino porque yo tampoco soy idiota y empiezo a conocerte y a saber cuándo tú sí que lo estás siendo-advirtió-. Acabo de colgarle a Denning, dice que te ha llamado cinco veces la última hora y no te has molestado en contestarle. ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Steve se mordió el labio fastidiado.

-No te estoy ocultando nada, Danny. Simplemente no me has dejado encontrar la manera de empezar a…

-Ok, pues empieza- le cortó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos y esperando una respuesta clara.

-Hemos averiguado la conexión entre Nicholas, tú y el embajador-empezó algo dudoso.

-Y…-le instó a continuar el detective.

-El miembro de la Yakuza del que te hablé. Es…-Steve parecía no atreverse a decirlo.

-Es Adam, ¿Verdad?-en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

-¿Lo sabías?-preguntó sorprendido el marine.

-No… pero sabía que me ocultaba algo. Desde el día en que fuimos a interrogarle a la embajada. Cuando le enseñé el dibujo del boceto de Nicholas dudó, vi algo en sus ojos. No lo sé… quise creer que era por la discusión que teníamos, pero…-Danny tragó angustiado- lo que me has dicho esta mañana me ha hecho pensar. Estaba claro que no querías decirme la verdad porque tenía que ver conmigo. Tenía que ser él.

Steve se golpeó la pierna con el sobre con documentación que tenía en la mano, indeciso durante un instante. Cuando por fin se decidió, se acercó hasta su compañero y se sentó apoyándose sobre la mesa a su lado, tirando el sobre delante de él para que lo abriera y viera lo que contenía.

Danny le miró dudoso y se dispuso a cogerlo, pero el SEAL puso un momento una de sus manos encima del sobre para pararle.

-No va a gustarte amigo-advirtió afectado, pero su amigo sujetó su mano y la apartó del sobre lentamente sin decir nada.

Steve empezó a explicarle lo que sabían conforme su compañero iba ojeando las fotos y leyendo la información.

-Te ha mentido, no ha acabado con todos los negocios de su padre con la Yakuza. Se asoció con el embajador japonés para pisarles unos terrenos en el puerto a las Triadas, de ahí las amenazas que recibieron en la embajada. Hace cuatro meses Adam Noshimuri viajó a China durante tres días. Comprobamos el registro de su estancia en el Hilton y encontramos varias cosas interesantes. Nicholas estuvo registrado en el mismo hotel durante dos de esos mismos días.

-¿Se conocían?-preguntó, algo descolocado.

-No… todo indica que no. Al menos en un principio. Adam pasó los dos primeros días asistiendo a un Simposium de tecnología que creemos puede ser la tapadera de algún otro negocio de la Yakuza. No hay imágenes de los dos juntos durante el congreso. Pero la última noche que Noshimuri pasó en el Hilton, es algo diferente. Mira la última foto-pidió Steve, sintiéndose un miserable por tener que darle la información que venía a continuación.

La expresión de Danny se ensombreció cuando vio la foto a la que se refería McGarret. En ella aparecían Adam y Nicholas en una actitud bastante cariñosa, parados frente a la puerta de una de las habitaciones del Hilton.

-La habitación de la foto es la registrada a nombre de Nicholas-aclaró Steve, con un tono de voz que denotaba lo mucho que sentía tener que decirle eso- ambos entraron en ella a las 11.46 de la noche, y ninguno abandonó la habitación hasta pasadas las nueve de la mañana del día siguiente.

Danny cerró de un golpe la carpeta que contenía las fotos y la dejó caer encima del sobre en la mesa. Apoyó los codos encima de ella y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, hundiéndolas en su pelo rubio.

-Lo siento- susurró Steve.

-¿Le has interrogado ya?-fue todo lo que dijo el detective.

-No… Cath acaba de darme la información, por eso no quería hablar con Denning, porque primero tenía que contártelo a ti.

-Iré contigo a arrestarle-le agradecía el gesto, pero simplemente no estaba de humor para admitirlo.

-De eso nada-se negó en rotundo- Vamos, Danny… Tengo que pedirle que me diga todo lo que pasó en esa habitación esa noche, todo lo que sabe de Nicholas, sobre ese negocio del puerto… ¿Y si está involucrado en la muerte del embajador? No puedo hacerte pasar por nada de eso.

El detective se levantó de pronto de la silla, dando un golpe en la mesa con la mano.

-No estoy pidiéndotelo, McGarret-advirtió cabreado-. Nos vamos…

Se dispuso a alejarse de él para salir del despacho, pero Steve levantó una pierna, apoyándola en el mueble que había frente a la mesa, y le cortó el paso.

-No te hagas esto, Danny. Por favor… Date tiempo para asimilarlo. Puedo hacer yo el trabajo sucio por ti. Somos compañeros, y para eso están los compañeros… los amigos. ¿No?

-Quita esa maldita pierna-gruñó.

Steve obedeció, apartó la pierna para darle paso, pero cuando Danny intentó alejarse, le sujetó por la cintura y le atrajo hasta él.

-Danno, por favor…-susurró, mirándole suplicante y utilizando ese apodo de un modo cariñoso, en lugar de hacerlo para reírse de él como pensó que acabaría haciendo algún día.

Danny le miró abriendo los ojos de forma exagerada, casi tan sorprendido de su cercanía como de que le hubiera llamado de ese modo.

-No, ni se te ocurra. No hagas eso. De eso nada-levantó un dedo en forma de advertencia.

-¿Qué? Danno…-repitió, con el mismo tono suplicante, intentando no sonreír al ver la expresión de sorpresa del rubio. Apretándole contra su cuerpo un poco más, Danny había quedado situado entre sus piernas, y sus bocas estaban tan cerca que Steve no podía dejar de mirar sus labios.

-Solo Grace me llama de ese modo, ¿vale?-aclaró el detective, viéndose arrastrado dentro del espacio personal del marine y lamiéndose el labio inferior de forma distraída mientras veía como los ojos de Steve estaban fijos en sus propios labios.

-Me gusta-susurró el otro, acercando la boca a su oído-. Me gusta cómo suena, y también la expresión de tu cara cuando lo digo-esta vez su tono de voz era más sugerente que suplicante.

Danny cerró los ojos disfrutando del escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo.

-Pongo esa cara porque usas el mismo tono de mártir que no ha roto un plato en su vida que usa Grace para manipularme cuando lo hace, Steven. .eso-recalcó.

-Necesitaba pararte-admitió, todavía hablándole de forma suave y en voz muy baja-. Hacer que te distrajeras y se te pasara el cabreo.

-¿No había otro modo de distraerme menos degradante?-preguntó inocente, pero sus miradas se cruzaron cuando lo hizo, y la sonrisa de Steve se ensanchó de forma automática.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, los labios del SEAL se acercaban a los suyos y atrapaban su labio inferior entre ellos.

Danny se quedó inmóvil en un primer instante, dejando que Steve llevara el ritmo y empezara a acariciar suavemente sus labios con su boca. Pero después se encontró a si mismo respondiendo al beso y dejando que sus brazos se aferraran al cuerpo del marine atrayéndole con más fuerza.

Su lengua se hundió en la boca de su compañero y le sintió gemir en el beso. Steve le sujetó del cuello excitado, intentando tener más acceso al interior de su boca, y Danny se sintió morir de placer… y de miedo.

-Steve, Steve… Para-rogó, separándose de él. Eso no podía ser buena idea.

Pero el SEAL le sujetó con fuerza y volvió a devorar su boca.

-Steven… -rogó de nuevo, cuando consiguió cesar el beso-. Detente por favor.

El otro le miró azorado, con la mirada nublada por el deseo y lamiéndose los labios añorando su contacto.

-Mierda Danny… Lo siento-dijo, soltándole de pronto cuando se dio cuenta de la situación-. Lo siento, no sé qué me ha pasado. Me he dejado llevar y… ¡Dios!-cerró los ojos arrepentido.- Lo siento. Ha sido una mala idea…

-Mala idea, en mal momento-afirmó el detective, alejándose cuanto pudo de Steve y dándole la espalda encaminándose a la puerta. No era tanta la necesidad de alejarse de él como la de evitar que se diera cuenta del efecto que esos besos habían provocado en la parte inferior de su cuerpo-. Te agradezco lo que intentabas pero…

-Lo siento-escuchó decir a McGarret de nuevo a su espalda.

Danny se quedó parado en la puerta.

-No te preocupes, ¿Ok? Estoy bien. Te espero en el coche.

Danny no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. De eso se dio cuenta Steve en cuanto entraron por la puerta de la embajada y tuvieron a Adam a la vista.

El detective caminaba con paso decidido y la mirada fija en el japonés cuando Steve le detuvo sujetándole ligeramente del brazo y hablándole en voz baja.

-Ok, vamos a hacer esto de forma discreta y sin demasiados testigos-advirtió a su compañero- lo último que necesitamos es a Denning cabreado por haber montado un espectáculo en plena embajada.

Había tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que esa detención se llevara a cabo sin complicaciones. Sí, iba a darle a Danny la satisfacción de detener a Adam, pero el traslado hasta la comisaría de policía lo harían Kono y Chin, que esperaban en otro coche en la puerta de la embajada para llevárselo en cuanto salieran del edificio.

Danny asintió levemente como contestación a su advertencia, pareciendo a primera vista tranquilo y centrado, pero conteniendo algo muy distinto en su interior.

Cuando Steve le soltó, se acercaron a Adam, que mantenía una conversación bastante animada con la recepcionista en el vestíbulo de la oficina.

-Sr. Noshimuri…- empezó McGarret con tono cordial- ¿Podríamos…

"¿ _Podríamos hablar un momento en privado en su oficina_?" era lo que Steve pensaba decir. Iba a entrar en el despacho del japonés y pedirle que les acompañara de forma voluntaria a la comisaría de policía para no tener que arrestarle de forma pública, y de esa forma evitar hacer correr como la pólvora cualquier rumor disparatado sobre esa detención.

Pero Danny pareció decidir por sí mismo que Adam no merecía ese trato de favor.

-Adam Noshimuri…-Danny levantó su placa del 5.0 frente a él y se descolgó las esposas del cinturón-queda usted detenido por presunta participación en la conspiración para el asesinato del embajador Hiroshi Yamada.

-Danny no...-susurró Steve, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera de ese modo, sabía que no les haría ningún favor a ninguno de los tres. Pero su amigo le miró con una clara advertencia en los ojos y McGarret bajó la mirada dándose por vencido-. Ok, empapélale, Danno.

-¿Pero qué…-soltó Adam, cuando Danny se acercó a él y se colocó detrás, agarrándole bruscamente los brazos para colocarlos en su espalda y esposarle.

-Tiene derecho a guardar silencio…- el detective empezó a leerle los derechos sin molestarse en contestarle.

-Pero Daniel…

-Si no hace uso de ese derecho debe saber que todo lo que diga puede ser utilizado en su contra, también tiene derecho a una…-entonces Danny se calló de pronto y miró a Steve- ¿Sabes qué?… hazlo tú…-le dijo dándole las esposas para que fuera él quien detuviera a Adam- Empapélale tú. Pero yo de ti no me molestaría en leerle los derechos, en realidad se los debe saber de memoria, no es la primera vez que pasa por esto. Y estoy seguro de que no será la última.

Lo dijo con un tono dolido y tan hiriente que Steve no fue capaz de negarse. Cogió las esposas, se acercó a Adam y se las colocó en las muñecas mientras terminaba de leerle los derechos.

-Daniel…-volvió a decir Adam angustiado, no entendía a qué estaba pasando, ni por qué Danny le trataba de ese modo.

Estaba claro que lo suyo pasaba por un mal momento, llevaban semanas sin hablar, después de aquel interrogatorio su relación parecía haber quedado en punto muerto, pero eso… la crueldad con la que el detective le hablaba no era propia de él.

Steve vio a su compañero volverse hacia el japonés y mirarle con desprecio.

\- ¡No me llames Daniel! Es detective Williams para ti a partir de ahora-masculló Danny furioso, levantando un dedo frente a él a modo de advertencia.

Eso era algo que siempre hacía con Steve cuando se enfadaba, aunque esta vez la advertencia era mucho más seria que cualquiera de las veces que el comandante le había visto hacerlo. No por la rabia con la que le señalaba, sino por la mirada oscura e irracional con la que su compañero observaba al japonés.

Danny se alejó de ellos y se metió en el Camaro a esperar a que McGarret hiciera que Adam entrara en el coche patrulla con el que Chin y Kono iban a trasladarle a la comisaría.

-¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó Noshimuri al comandante.

-¿Recuerdas tu fin de semana en China hace cuatro meses? - fue todo lo que Steve tuvo que decir para que la mirada derrotada de Adam le diera a entender que no eran necesarias más palabras.

-Yo…-soltó mirando entristecido hacia el coche de Danny, pero McGarret no le dejó excusarse.

-Guárdeselo para el interrogatorio, Noshimuri. De nada va a servirle ahora-y le obligó a agachar la cabeza y meterse en el coche patrulla.

Steve cerró la puerta de un golpe y se acercó a la ventanilla del conductor para hablar con Chin.

-Quiero que vosotros dos os ocupéis de interrogarle.

-Pero jefe, Danny no dejará que…-empezó a decir el agente.

-Él no está en condiciones de hacerlo ahora mismo, y no queremos que Noshimuri alegue motivos personales contra Danny y sus caros abogados le consigan una fianza firmada por el juez en un par de horas, así que… haz lo que te digo-ordenó el comandante.

-Sí, señor-contestó Chin encendiendo el motor del coche sin pedir más explicaciones.

El paseo en coche hasta la comisaría fue un interminable momento incomodo de esos en los que se puede palpar la tensión en el ambiente.

Danny conducía el Camaro con las manos aferradas con fuerza al volante y la mente perdida en algún lugar en el que debía estar dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido entre Nicholas y Adam en aquella habitación de hotel.

Steve sabía que, aunque no lo admitiera, eso le torturaría durante un tiempo. También era consciente de que, precisamente por eso, había sido muy mala idea dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que su compañero despertaba en él. Danny estaba pasando por demasiado en esos momentos como para complicarle aún más la existencia haciéndole pensar en si valía la pena o no sucumbir a la atracción que había entre ellos.

Así que el SEAL decidió hacer honor a aquel gran refrán que decía " _si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, mejor no digas nada_ " y se quedó callado durante todo el trayecto.

Ya casi habían llegado a la comisaría, Steve iba sumido en sus pensamientos derrotistas sobre el mal momento que había escogido para besar a Danny, pero sin poder evitar recrear una y otra vez en su mente la dulce sensación de acariciar sus labios. Besarle había sido tan diferente a como creía que sería… Lo que le hizo sentir había sido mucho más intenso de lo que esperaba, tan personal, tan…

-¡Estúpido!

De pronto la voz enfada de Danny cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos dándole un buen susto. Daba la sensación de que le había leído la mente.

-Danny qué…-empezó.

Pero parecía que Williams había llegado por fin al máximo de rabia que podía aguantar en su interior, porque se puso a hablar a toda velocidad, gesticulando como un loco, diciendo cosas que para él no tenían sentido y escupiendo las palabras como un volcán en erupción.

-¡ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO!-gritó golpeando el volante con todas sus fuerzas-soy un maldito estúpido. Tú tenías razón, nunca debí confiar en él. Al final va a ser verdad que no valgo para esto, no soy lo suficientemente bueno para dirigir el 5.0, si ni siquiera soy capaz de darme cuenta de cuando alguien me la está jugando como él lo ha hecho. Y lo mejor es que sabía que ocultaba algo, pero soy tan idiota que no quise verlo. Y encima dejé que me tomara el pelo.

El detective había ido presionando cada vez más el acelerador del vehículo mientras gritaba, y McGarret empezaba a imaginarse la escenita si Danny no se centraba y acababan chocando contra el muro, ya podía ver a Kono y Chin teniendo que venir a despegar sus restos del asfalto caliente.

-¡Danny por dios, para!-le gritó Steve, poniendo una mano en el volante para dirigir el vehículo hacia el arcén y haciendo que su compañero pisara el freno de golpe para detenerlo.

Quitó la llave del contacto para que el rubio no pudiera volver a encender el motor y le vio dar un nuevo golpe al salpicadero del Camaro, llevándose las manos a la cabeza después y dejándola caer hacia atrás en el asiento, claramente hundido.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- preguntó Steve, alucinado por la forma en la que le había visto perder los estribos.- Danny, tú no eres así, no sueles perder los papeles de este modo. Te dije que no era buena idea que vinieras a arrestarle que…

-No es por el hecho de haberle arrestado. Por mi puede pudrirse en Halawa con el resto de su Yakuza-gruñó saliendo del coche y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

 _¡Mierda_!- maldijo Steve, pero no lo pensó dos veces para abrir su puerta y seguirle al exterior del vehículo.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –Ahora sí que no entendía nada-. Por favor, Danny… Vamos… Habla conmigo-le dijo suplicante, cuando vio cómo su amigo le daba la espalda con intención de evitar darle una explicación.

Gracias a ese ruego el detective se dio la vuelta y le miró un instante, pensando en si ser sincero o limitarse a continuar golpeándolo todo para eliminar su frustración. Entonces vio la mirada preocupada de Steve, que le observaba apoyado contra el Camaro, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el techo, y no pudo evitar querer borrar la angustia que le estaba provocando de su expresión.

\- Me engañó. Steve… Debí imaginar que lo haría. No tendría que haber confiado en él. Tú lo dijiste, nadie sale de la Yakuza tan fácilmente. Fingió cerrar varios negocios de su padre para ponerme de su lado, pero en realidad no era más que un truco. Y yo me dejé llevar por sus mentiras como un idiota.

-No, eso no es así. -aclaró el comandante, entristecido por lo destrozado que se veía su amigo- ¿Cómo podías imaginar que alguien con quien tienes algo así iba a engañarte de ese modo? No es culpa tuya.

-Lo es. Todos me lo advirtieron, incluso tú me lo advertiste, lo viste sin apenas conocerle. Yo todo lo que hice fue dejar que me manipulara a su antojo. Ahora lo veo claro. En realidad, todo lo que quería de mí era la seguridad de tener al 5.0 de su parte, que nadie se cruzara en su camino teniéndome a su lado. Perdí el favor del gobernador por su culpa, de muchos de mis compañeros por arriesgarme por él.

-No es culpa tuya, amigo-repitió McGarret, intentando convencerle.

-¿Sabes lo mejor?...-dijo con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, acercándose al coche y poniendo ambas manos sobre el lateral del capó del coche- Aquella mañana me llamó después de estar con él.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el comandante descolocado.

-El fin de semana del viaje a China. La hora cuadra con la de las investigaciones de tu amiga Cath. Adam me llamó sobre las diez de la mañana para decirme lo mucho que me echaba de. Que era lo más importante para él y…

-Joder, Danny… yo… Lo siento, eso es una…-se separó del coche y se acercó hasta el rubio, se quedó parado a su lado, sin saber cómo actuar o qué más decir para consolarle, así qué simplemente dejó que su mano se moviera hasta la espalda de Danny y empezara a acariciarla suavemente.

Ese gesto de cariño y confianza animó a su amigo a continuar abriéndole su corazón.

-Me he sentido mal tantas veces por su culpa… Siempre que discutíamos porque decía que no sabía comprometerme, que no quería hacer público lo nuestro porque no me tomaba en serio lo que teníamos. Que no lo tomaba en serio, ¡Ja! ¿Así lo tomaba en serio él, follándose a ese maldito chino? Eso es compromiso, sí señor. Soy idiota-se quedó callado con la mirada perdida en la nada.

-Danny…-susurró Steve, no quería seguir oyéndole lamentarse de ese modo, necesitaba verle sonreír, gritarle, cabrearse… lo que fuera. Pero no quería seguir viendo esa tristeza en sus ojos.

-Soy un maldito estúpido. Un maldito estúpido-afirmó, le miró ladeando la cabeza, con las manos todavía pegadas al capó del coche, dejando que sus caricias aliviaran la carga de su pecho.

-Tú no eres estúpido, Danny. Él lo es-su expresión derrotada y su sonrisa apenada le partían el corazón-. Por ser tan necio como para no ver que vales la pena más que un fin de semana de diversión con ese crío. Por no ver todo lo que le diste. Lo que podrías darle… Joder, Danno… Ni siquiera merece que alguien como tú malgaste su tiempo con él.

Esta vez Danny sonrió de forma sincera.

-¿Intentas consolarme, Steven? Porque parece más bien que intentas ligar conmigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó, falsamente indignado.

-Caricias sutiles, palabras dulces y bien calculadas…-empezó a decir Danny, pero Steve le interrumpió sonriendo divertido.

-Vamos amigo, dame algo de crédito ¿quieres? No soy de esos-afirmó contento de ver que el detective volvía a ser capaz de bromear al respecto. Quizás no lo había hecho tan mal a la hora de consolarle.

-¿Tengo que recordarte que hace un rato, en mi propia oficina, me has besado solo para intentar quitarme el cabreo?-preguntó irónico, separándose por fin sus manos del capó del coche y quedándose parado frente al comandante con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La sonrisa de Steve desapareció y su tono de voz divertido se volvió mortalmente serio.

-Eso fue solo una excusa. No trataba solo de detenerte, Danny. Me moría por besarte. Eso es todo-confesó-. Como lo hago ahora, o cada vez que estamos a solas.

Danny se quedó sin habla.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?-preguntó Steve, medio divertido medio asustado por su contestación, bajando la mirada visiblemente castigado por ese pensamiento.

-Dios, nene, ni de lejos–admitió Danny, llevando sus dos manos hasta la camiseta de McGarret y aprovechando el agarre para empujarle suavemente contra el coche, mirándole a los ojos como si quisiera asegurarse de que Steve no se perdiera ninguna de sus palabras. - Ese beso ha sido increíble. ¿Me oyes?

El comandante levantó la mirada y la clavó en la suya al oír esa afirmación.

-Puedo incluso sentir el sabor de tus labios en mi boca todavía, Steven-susurró acercando sus labios a los de su compañero sin percatarse de que lo hacía. Era como si su visión le atrajera de una forma totalmente inconsciente e irremediable. Pedirle que se detuviera había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en mucho tiempo-. Es solo que…

-Mal momento- el comandante terminó la frase por él.

Danny asintió.

\- Lo sé-admitió Steve con tono triste y conformista.

Danny tragó con fuerza, con sus manos todavía aferradas a su camiseta y sin dejar de mirar sus labios entreabiertos. Cerró los ojos intentando convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor, pero cuando los abrió la mirada verde de Steve seguía fija en la suya, suplicante, triste, cálida y tan atrayente que…

-Entra en el coche, Danny-escuchó decir al marine, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos cogía las del detective y le obligaba a soltarle la camiseta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó distraído.

-Entra, por favor… antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas-aclaró Steve.

-He hecho muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento ya, Steven. No creo que sea bueno para mí hacer ninguna más-ni siquiera sabía lo que decía, todo lo que tenía en mente era el deseo cada vez mayor de besarle, de mandar a la mierda toda su sensatez y aferrarse a su boca.

-Por eso. Vamos, entra en el coche. Yo conduciré-. Cada vez que se lo pedía le resultaba más difícil y lo hacía con menos convicción.

-Buen intento-sonrió Danny, levantando una mano y sujetando la barbilla de Steve con ella, acercó su boca un poco más a la del marine y se lamió los labios.

-Por favor, Danno… -fue con esa palabra mágica cuando Danny cedió y dejó de torturarle.

-Ok…-fue todo lo que dijo antes de soltarle y encaminarse hacia el asiento del copiloto de su propio coche.

Steve soltó de golpe todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo mientras tenía al detective tan pegado a su cuerpo, se pasó una mano por el pelo, azorado y cuando por fin se sintió con fuerzas para hacerlo, abrió la puerta del piloto del Camaro y se metió en él.

Puso la llave en el contacto y encendió el motor.

-Vamos a interrogar a Noshimuri, le sacaremos la información necesaria para atrapar a ese cabrón de Nicholas y encerrarles a ambos en Halawa para que se pudran juntos. Entonces, volveremos a tener esta conversación-lo dijo todo del tirón, sin respirar y sin atreverse a mirar a Danny a la cara mientras lo hacía.

-Steven…

La voz de Danny llamó su atención, y cuando el comandante ladeó la cabeza para mirarle, se encontró con una de las manos de su compañero en su cuello y atrayéndole para besarle.

-Danno…-suspiró contra su boca cuando cesaron el beso-¿Qué…

Danny le estaba volviendo loco, le decía que debían apartarse, pero parecía incapaz de hacerlo.

-Está bien, nene. Solo… conduce ¿quieres?-que pensara que lo que había entre ellos fuera mala idea no significaba que no lo deseara tanto como él.

Steve obedeció, apretó el acelerador y puso rumbo a la comisaría de nuevo. No fue hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de esta cuando algo hizo click en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de algo muy curioso.

-¿Me acabas de llamar "nene"?-preguntó alucinado- ¿Dos veces?

-Tú me has llamado Danno- se defendió el otro al darse cuenta de que era cierto. No había llamado a nadie de ese modo desde Rachel.

-Ya, pero no es lo mismo.

-¡Steven!-soltó fastidiado- Sal de una maldita vez del coche.

Steve soltó una carcajada mientras veía como su amigo salía del Camaro y se alejaba de él.

Se quedó serio al instante cuando le vio desaparecer a través de la puerta giratoria del edificio de la comisaría.

¡Maldita sea! Había vuelto a hacerlo… Había vuelto a besar a Danny. Bueno, esta vez fue él quién le besó, Steve solamente había respondido, pero… De nuevo su cabeza daba vueltas al sabor de los labios de su compañero, a las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo al besarle.

" _Dios… estoy tan jodido… No puedo hacer esto…"_

No podía volver a enamorarse de un compañero de trabajo. Mucho menos a hacerlo en un momento tan malo como ese. Danny tenía razón.

De pronto pensó en Adam, en cómo lo había complicado todo. Quizás si el japonés no se hubiera asociado con Nicholas y montado todo ese follón, Danny y él hubieran empezado su amistad de un modo muy diferente.

¿Qué habría pasado tras aquel encuentro en el bar de la fiesta benéfica si Adam no lo hubiese estropeado todo?

¿Cómo habrían manejado esa atracción entre ellos si simplemente se hubieran limitado a conocerse como dos compañeros más de unidad?

Steve sintió crecer más el enfado en su interior con cada uno de esos pensamientos. Y solamente se le ocurría un modo de aplacar su ira y su frustración en esos instantes.

Salió del Camaro y se dirigió a la entrada de la comisaría. Steve McGarret iba a asegurarse de que Adam Noshimuri lamentara el primer momento en el que se cruzó con el detective Daniel Williams.

Kono y Chin ya estaban interrogando a Adam cuando la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió y Steve apareció frente a ellos.

-¿Jefe?- preguntó la chica curiosa, en teoría el comandante debía estar con Danny en la sala contigua, siendo testigos del interrogatorio a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, pero al margen de este.

-Fuera.-ordenó Steve- Voy a encargarme yo mismo de interrogar al detenido.

Adam sintió un escalofrío de miedo al escuchar el tono furioso y rudo con el que el comandante habló a su subordinada.

-Comandante…-empezó a decir Chin, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta que Kono.

-Fuera. Los dos.-ordenó, sin ninguna intención de volver a repetirlo.

-Sí, señor- contestaron al unísono Kono y Chin, saliendo de la sala a toda prisa y dejándole a solas con el japonés.

-Chin…-pidió Steve, justo antes de que atravesara la puerta- Apaga las cámaras de seguridad, hoy tenemos un fallo en el sistema informático. Me temo que no va a ser posible grabar el interrogatorio del señor Noshimuri.

Adam tragó acojonado, el tono del comandante denotaba sus malas intenciones.

Chin no se molestó en contestar, asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Bien, Adam… Vamos a hablar-soltó sarcástico, acercándose a él con una expresión de odio que haría temblar hasta al militar más condecorado.

-No te tengo miedo-mintió el japonés, que estaba sentado frente a él en una silla, con las manos esposadas a la espalda- el gobernador Denning no dejará que me toques. Soy su hombre de confianza ahora.

Steve soltó una carcajada exagerada al oírle.

-Sam me permitiría incluso destriparte si YO se lo pidiera, Adam. De modo que empieza a hablar o no me molestaré en pedirle permiso-amenazó.

El japonés tragó con dificultad, ni siquiera su propia saliva era capaz de atravesar el estrecho conducto en el que se había convertido su garganta tras esa promesa del SEAL.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _-¿Qué quieres saber?-fue todo lo que se atrevió a decir._

Todo. Fue la simple respuesta del comandante McGarret. A lo que el japonés respondió empezando a explicarle el motivo por el que se había unido al embajador Yamada en los negocios del puerto que intentaban desbancar a las Triadas.

-Tiene que entenderlo…-pidió Adam, mirando a su alrededor, siendo consciente de que Danny debía estar escuchando esa conversación desde alguna habitación contigua- las otras familias de la Yakuza nunca dejarían que me retirara. Soy un Noshimuri, mi apellido ha significado siempre…

-No me importan una mierda tus negocios con la Yakuza, Adam -le cortó Steve- "Nicholas Tse", eso es lo que quiero.

-No puedes arrestarme por haber tenido un desliz, McGarret-se arriesgó-. No tienes nada que me vincule con el asesinato, solo con él.

-Pero tengo todo lo necesario para empapelarte por lo de los negocios del puerto, de hundir esa segunda oportunidad que no merecías y que Danny se molestó en darte. Así que, quiero saberlo todo. ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... ¡Qué demonios! Incluso me dirás si fue él quién te folló o fuiste tú si te lo pido-amenazó.

El japonés bajó la mirada, no era capaz de seguir alzándola si tenía que explicar lo que el comandante le pedía.

-No le conocía hasta que nos cruzamos en aquel congreso. No sé cómo fue pero… cuando quise darme cuenta habíamos quedado en el bar y empezamos a beber más de la cuenta.

Adam se quedó callado un momento, como si le costara seguir hablando, y Steve le dio un golpe en un pie con el suyo, instándole a continuar.

-Daniel y yo habíamos discutido, quise que me acompañara en ese viaje, era una buena oportunidad para estar juntos y olvidar todo lo demás, pero él se negó. Prefería quedarse en Hawaii por si Grace le necesitaba o si se le ocurría que ese fin de semana le apetecía verle. Siempre era lo mismo-afirmó, dolido-. Yo siempre era lo último para él.

-¿Celoso de una cría, Noshimuri? ¡Qué triste!-soltó sarcástico- Es su hija, por supuesto está por encima de ti. De cualquiera de todos los que le rodeamos.

Steve andaba de un lado para otro de la sala mientras le escuchaba.

-Yo… empezaba a cansarme. Y era como si ese chico lo entendiera todo, como si supiera cada cosa que fallaba en nuestra relación, como si incluso conociera a Daniel. Bueno… el resto puedes imaginarlo. El alcohol mezclado con todo hizo su efecto y acabamos en su habitación.

-La excusa del alcohol, por supuesto- Steve no sabía cuánto se acordaría de esa frase al día siguiente.

-Fue un error –se defendió Adam.

-Por supuesto que lo fue-afirmó el comandante, quedándose parado frente a él y cruzándose de brazos con expresión amenazadora-incluso tú eres lo suficientemente listo para darte cuenta de eso. Por eso llamaste a Danny esa mañana cuando saliste de la habitación de Nicholas.

Adam tragó angustiado, decidiendo por su propio bien fingir no haber escuchado sus palabras.

-La cuestión es que creí que todo quedaría en eso. En un maldito error. Que no le volvería a ver. Pero… unas semanas antes de la gala benéfica me llamó para que fuera a buscarle al aeropuerto. Decía que iba a hacer las entrevistas de personal para ser uno de los que integraran el servicio de Catering de la fiesta.

-Y le contrataste-le interrumpió McGarret mirándole como si él mismo hubiera matado al embajador.

\- En un principio le dije que no. No quería tenerle cerca recordándome aquella equivocación.

-Y mucho menos con Danny por allí paseándose, ¿eh Adam? ¿Y si se iba de la lengua?-preguntó con mala intención.

-Fue precisamente por eso por lo que al final tuve que contratarle. Amenazó con contárselo todo a Daniel. Así que fingí ante Yamada que le contrataba porque venía recomendado por uno de nuestros chivatos de las Triadas.

-¿Xing Ma Lei?-preguntó curioso Steve.

-Sí…-afirmó Noshimuri, asustándose de lo mucho que parecía saber el comandante al respecto-. Pero juro que no sabía nada de sus intenciones. Creía que solamente me utilizaba para conseguir un trabajo en la isla. Nunca pensé que quisiera matar al embajador.

-Continúa-le ordenó McGarret, haciendo oídos sordos a sus súplicas-. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que oíste de él? ¿Dónde o cómo podemos localizarle?

-El día antes de la gala quedamos en un restaurante cerca de la embajada. Discutimos porque estuve a punto de arrepentirme y dejarle fuera… pero me amenazó con hacer daño a Daniel y su familia. Sabía tanto de él; el nombre de su hija, de Rachel; su vida en New Jersey; en Seattle…

-Y…

-Cuando salimos del restaurante me obligó a llevarle de vuelta a casa.

-¿Dónde?-por fin conseguían algo de utilidad de ese maldito japonés.

-Una pequeña casa de tejado azul y paredes blancas cerca de Diamond Head.

El equipo del 5.0 tardó menos de veinte minutos en tirar abajo la puerta de esa casa, pero no encontraron en su interior lo que tanto deseaban, sino algo muy diferente, y mucho más preocupante.

En el sótano había una habitación amueblada para hacer las veces de despacho. Con un ordenador de última tecnología y un tablón de anuncios de un metro de alto por otro de ancho colgado de la pared.

Steve hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder evitar que Danny bajara a ese sótano y viera las fotos que colgaban de ese tablón.

En un extremo había fotos de Grace entrando a la escuela, saliendo de ella, jugando en el jardín de casa de Rachel con la inglesa, abrazada a él tomando un helado, surfeando en la playa con Kono…

En el otro, las fotos eran de sus compañeros de equipo… no solamente la agente nativa, Chin también estaba entre esas fotos. Eran menos pero, incluso Steve aparecía en varias de ellas.

En la parte inferior del tablón había también varias tomas de Adam y Danny en varios encuentros privados con el japonés. Cenas, reuniones íntimas en su casa o en el apartamento del detective…

Era como si Nicholas hubiera estado siguiendo cada uno de los pasos del detective Williams desde largo tiempo atrás.

-Danno…-empezó Steve, cuando vio a su compañero quedarse parado frente al tablón, observando las fotos de su hija y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Esa es mi hija, Steven. Es mí… -y salió a toda prisa de la casa. Nadie le preguntó hacia donde se dirigía, todos sabían dónde encontrarle si le buscaban a partir de ese momento. Danny no podía arriesgarse a que Nicholas le hiciera daño a su pequeña.

Kono se acercó a las fotos y cogió una en la que aparecían el detective y el japonés.

-Esta es en mi casa-afirmó descolocada.

-Qué raro, eso no es…-observó Chin igual de extrañado.

-Mi fiesta de cumpleaños-Kono acabó la frase por él-. Esto es de hace más de seis meses.

-Es todo una excusa-intervino Steve al fin- todo lo del asesinato del embajador no es más que una excusa para poner en marcha su plan. Involucrar y hundir a Adam, hacer que engañara a Danny… los falsos asesinos que se parecían a nosotros… Este tío lo único que busca es venganza. Hacerle daño a él por lo ocurrido con su hermano.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Chin y Kono al mismo tiempo. Ninguno de ellos tenía ni idea de lo sucedido con el hermano de Nicholas, era un detalle que Steve había decido omitir por el momento.

-Este tío va a por Danny. Todo lo que sucede repercute en él y le hace daño. Él es su único objetivo. Y Grace es el siguiente paso en su plan.

Tanto el equipo de criminalística de la policía de Hawaii como el propio 5.0 rastrearon de principio a fin aquella casa sin obtener nada que les guiara hasta el paradero actual de Nicholas.

Era como si de nuevo hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Denning no cumplió su amenaza de recluir al detective Williams tras una mesa de despacho si no encontraban a Nicholas en cuarenta y ocho horas, después de todo habían pillado a Adam con todo el equipo y descubierto cierta información de importancia. Pero sí que ordenó que fuera apartado del caso hasta nuevo aviso y puso a Steve al mando, nombrándole único responsable de cualquier acto estúpido que el detective pudiera cometer a partir de ese día.

La primera orden de McGarret tras aquellos cambios forzosos fue poner vigilancia en la casa de Rachel para Grace y ella. Quiso mandar a Danny a descansar, pero sabía que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él, sería capaz de apartar al detective de la niña mientras Nicholas siguiera desaparecido.

Se quedó con ellos durante algunas horas, pero por alguna razón ver interactuar a Danny con Rachel le provocaba dolor de estómago y una extraña asfixia momentánea.

Así que se quitó de en medio, ordenó a Chin y Kono avisarle si había algún movimiento extraño alrededor de la casa y se marchó a descansar.

Necesitaba perder la consciencia unas horas y olvidar todo aquel maldito día.

Eran más de la una de la mañana cuando el teléfono móvil de Steve empezó a vibrar encima de la mesita que había junto a su cama, apartándole de su merecido descanso. Estiró un brazo y cogió el aparato medio dormido para ponérselo en la oreja, ni siguiera se molestó en mirar la pantalla para ver quién era, solamente Denning solía llamar a horas como esas.

-McGarret…-gruñó adormecido.

-¿Estabas dormido?-pregunta tonta, sí. Eran la una de la madrugada, por supuesto que su compañero dormía, sobre todo después de un día tan largo como ese. Pero claro, él no estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para pensar en eso.

-¿Danny?-preguntó despertándose de golpe al oír su voz, incorporándose rápidamente y quedando sentado en la cama.- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Estáis bien?- Lo último que supo de su compañero era que se quedaba a pasar la noche en casa de su ex para vigilarlas por lo de Nicholas.

-No, todo está bien. Acabo de llamar a Kono y todo está bien por casa de Rachel.

-¿Qué?... Espera, ¿no estás con ellas?

-No, Rachel me ha dado la patada-y tras decirlo soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué?-volvió a repetir Steve, esta vez sin ser capaz de creer lo que oía.

-Sip… dice que todo esto es por mi culpa y que las pongo en peligro. Asi queeeeeee… Chin y Kono me han revelado de mis obligaciones-otra risita estúpida de fondo.

-¿Revelado?... Será relevado-soltó Steve alucinando- Danny, ¿estás bebiendo?

-¡Bingo! Punto para el comandante-soltó guasón- ahora sé porque el gobernador te puso al mando. Eres muuuuuuuy listo… Además de increíblemente sexy. Me pregunto si todo ese rollo de quererte como a un hermano por lo de criaros juntos y salvar a su hermana no es solo una excusa para meterse en tus pantalones cargo.

 _¡ .mío!_ -pensó Steve.

-Danny… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-preguntó preocupado- ¿Por qué no me has llamado antes? Hubiéramos hablado de ello en lugar de arreglar tus problemas en Whisky y…

-Es Vodka, en realidad. No me gusta mucho el Whisky, sabe a té de tabaco o alguna mierda parecida. Y no… "Gracias" no me apetece hablar de ello.

-No quieres hablar de ello. Claro… por eso me estás llamando medio borracho a la una de la madrugada, porque no necesitas hablar de ello—contestó sarcástico el comandante, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama con el teléfono en el oído.

-Créeme, Steven. No es eso. Debería serlo, peeeeeeeeeeero, nop… no es eso- y otra risita tonta, esta vez casi tan nerviosa como ebria-Oh dios, este Vodka es realmente bueno.

-¿Qué es entonces?-preguntó el marine curioso- ¿Echabas de menos mi dulce voz?-soltó socarrón. No creía que sirviera de mucho hablar en serio con Danny en esos momentos, así que al menos aprovecharía que tenía la lengua suelta para que dijera alguna que otra cosa de las que sobrio era difícil oírle decir.

-Algo así…

La contestación tan directa del detective le hizo quedarse sin habla unos instantes.

-¿Qué?-repitió por tercera vez, en esta ocasión más sorprendido que en ninguna.

-No lo sé -aclaró Danny, dándole un trago a la botella de Vodka ruso de importación que tenía en la mano y continuando después- Ni yo sé qué coño me pasa. Pero tiene gracia, ¿Sabes?... El hermano pequeño de mi ex compañero intenta arruinarme la vida por algo que no es culpa mía, Rachel me ha pateado de su casa, no me deja acercarme a Grace hasta que pillemos a ese jodido chino; Adam me ha engañado precisamente con ese puto crío… y todo en lo que yo puedo pensar… es en ti. Comandante Steve McGarret. El jodido Super SEAL.

-Danno-escuchó decir con cariño y preocupación al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué coño me pasa, Steven? Toda esa mierda pegándome en la cara y yo lo único que puedo pensar es en ti. En verte, en estar contigo… -risita sarcástica y vuelta a empezar- ¿Qué coño me has hecho, Steven?

-Danny, escúchame. Dime dónde estás, ¿Ok? Iré a buscarte y hablaremos, ¿De acuerdo?

-Ok. Estoy aquí. No me muevo de aquí.

-¿Aquí?... Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico-se rio Steve.

-Aquí, aquí… como de "aquí en tu porche"-y esta vez era Danny el que se reía y McGarret el que se quedaba callado sin poder creérselo.

-¿Estás en mi casa?

Steve se levantó de la cama y miró por la ventana. Era cierto, desde ahí podía ver a su rubio amigo sentado en la escalera de su propio porche con una botella en la mano.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí-ordenó justo antes de colgar el móvil.

-¡Sí, señor!-soltó Danny divertido, levantando la botella en la mano y escuchando únicamente el sonido de la línea cortándose al otro lado.

 _Joder Danno_ …-se dijo Steve, mirando una última vez por la ventana antes de bajar al piso inferior en busca de su compañero.

Abrió la puerta y allí estaba el detective, vistiendo una camiseta de su equipo de beisbol favorito, con su bonito culo respingón enfundado en un pantalón vaquero pegado a la escalera, y bebiendo un trago tan largo de la botella de Vodka que parecía que quisiera acabarla antes de verle.

Steve se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Rodnik… Danny? ¿En serio?-preguntó sarcástico, haciendo alusión a la marca de Vodka que bebía.

-¿Qué?... Es muy bueno. Además, quedaban pocas cervezas-observó distraído, la visión de Steve en pantalón de pijama, descalzo, sin camiseta y con el pelo revuelto de dormir empezaba a hacer un efecto más tóxico en su sangre que el alcohol importado-. Deberías ir así vestido al trabajo-soltó sin miramientos-. No creo que fuera bueno para mi salud mental, pero hay otra parte de mi anatomía que realmente te lo agradecería.

Steve se rio divertido, y si Danny no hubiera estado tan bebido, se habría dado cuenta de que incluso se había ruborizado.

Después de eso se miraron el uno al otro unos instantes, sin decir nada, ambos pensando en la conversación telefónica que acababan de tener, cada uno haciéndolo a su manera.

Danny pensaba en ello a través de la nube de alcohol que enturbiaba su sensatez, solamente queriendo ceder a su necesidad, acercarse al comandante y besarle hasta que todo lo malo en su vida desapareciera siendo arrasado por el éxtasis de sentirle.

Para Steve sin embargo, todo era muy real, mucho más complicado. Tenía a Danny frente a él, medio borracho, MUY dispuesto, vulnerable y deseoso de olvidar. Con gusto le daría lo que pedía, le haría creer que sus problemas no existían mientras se hundía en él haciéndole pegar la cara a la almohada de su cama, pero sabía que una vez el efecto del alcohol desapareciera, su amigo podría arrepentirse de haber caído en la tentación.

Se levantó de la escalera y le quitó la botella de las manos.

-Vamos compañero-pidió tendiéndole la mano libre al detective para ayudarle a levantarse-. Necesitas un café… y una buena ducha.

Danny cogió su mano y se incorporó quedándose parado de pie frente a él, con la espalda contra la barandilla de madera de la escalera.

-Solo si tú te duchas conmigo-soltó juguetón, atrayendo a Steve contra su cuerpo.

Vio como el marine respiraba profundamente y su mandíbula se tensaba de apretar los dientes conteniéndose.

-Danno-rogó, pero el detective llevó sus manos al cuello de Steve y le obligó a ponerse a su altura para poder besarle.

Durante unos minutos McGarret se dejó llevar, se aferró a los labios de Danny y probó el sabor del Vodka importado que envenenaba su conciencia. Sintió la necesidad en sus besos, en las caricias de esas manos que se colaban bajo la tela de su pantalón de pijama y apretaban su culo para aumentar el contacto entre sus cuerpos.

Pero tenía que parar. Por nada del mundo quería hacerlo, pero tenía que parar antes de que todo se descontrolara y el rubio de Jersey acabara odiándole por no ponerle freno a esa locura.

-Danny… vamos, no hagas esto. Así no…

Toda la respuesta que obtuvo del detective fue sentir como su mano derecha se hundía en la parte delantera de su pijama y aferraba su polla con fuerza.

-Me encanta, ni siquiera te molestas en llevar ropa interior. ¿Me esperabas?-preguntó con malicia.

-Dios Danny…-gimió el marine como única respuesta.

-Apuesto a que sí-se rio el detective, contestándose a sí mismo-. Apuesto a que soñabas con esto cuando te he llamado.

Steve se apartó de él haciendo acopio de una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que tenía. Se pasó una mano por la cara aturdido y tendió la otra frente a Danny para evitar que se acercara.

-Entra en casa, Williams. ¡Ya!-ordenó-. Necesitas esa ducha.

" _Dios, YO, necesito esa puta ducha ahora mismo_ "-se dijo para sí.

Danny se rio de su reacción, pero obedeció y entró en la casa.

Steve subió a toda prisa a su habitación, se puso una camiseta encima para no seguir tentando a la suerte, y buscó algo de ropa que poder dejarle a Danny y obligarle a tomar esa ducha mientras él preparaba café e intentaba ralentizar su ritmo cardíaco.

Llevaba ya quince minutos en la cocina esperando, con el café empezando a enfriarse, cuando perdió la paciencia y fue hasta el cuarto de baño en busca de su compañero.

-¿Danny? ¿Todo bien?… Se enfría el café-dijo golpeando con los nudillos la puerta del baño y asomando la cabeza por ella sin pensarlo.

Al hacerlo pudo ver la pequeña figura desnuda de Danny a través de la mampara de la ducha, su cabeza agachada hacia adelante y sus manos apoyadas en la pared mientras el agua caliente que empañaba los cristales caía sin cesar sobre su piel bronceada. Cada gota recorriendo su espalda ancha… colándose entre las nalgas de ese trasero redondo que tan bien modelaban los pantalones de pinza que siempre llevaba…

" _Mierda… No… no, no, no… Deja de mirarle. ¡Céntrate_!" –se dijo apartando la mirada.

-¿Danny?-volvió a decir, sintiendo como su boca se humedecía al no poder hacer desaparecer esa imagen de su mente.- El café… que se enfría. Vamos, amigo, llevas veinte minutos ahí metido. ¿Me oyes?

Pero Danny no contestaba, seguía quieto y tranquilo bajo el agua, disfrutando de la caricia de ese cálido líquido transparente que relajaba sus cansados y tensos músculos.

Seguramente ese era el motivo por el que no contestaba, porque no podía oírle por culpa del ruido que hacía el agua, o porque esta tapaba sus oídos.

Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Steve. Y precisamente por eso decidió acercarse y dar un golpe en el cristal.

-Danny…

Fue entonces cuando el rubio por fin se dio la vuelta, le miró un momento y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la mampara y sacó un brazo sujetando a Steve de la camiseta.

-No quiero café-fue todo lo que dijo mientras le arrastraba con todas sus fuerzas hacia el interior de la ducha.

Al parecer sí que le había oído…

-Joder Danno… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó el comandante nervioso y excitado cuando sintió el agua empezar a mojar su ropa y su espalda tocar contra la pared de la ducha.

-Rendirme-confesó el rubio con voz provocadora, sonaba mucho más sobrio de lo que lo estaba minutos antes en el porche-. ¿Era eso lo que querías no?... Pues lo estoy haciendo. Y ¿sabes qué? Esta es tu última oportunidad para tomar el control, Steven.

Y ese fue el instante en el que McGarret finalmente sucumbió, cuando Danny hundió su cara en su cuello y su lengua empezó a acariciarlo, la poca sensatez que le quedaba desapareció y por fin dejó que ocurriera lo que tanto había deseado.

Como si fuera un enemigo al que intentaba reducir, Steve hizo un movimiento que obligó a Danny a cambiar los puestos con él y a pegar su espalda a la pared de la ducha. Entonces hundió su lengua en la boca del rubio y le dio un beso profundo y rudo mientras sus manos se apretaban contra su culo y presionaban sus pollas la una contra la otra con fuerza.

-Todavía llevas demasiada ropa, nene…-susurró el rubio excitado, arrastrando su camiseta hacia arriba para quitársela y poder sentir el pecho desnudo de Steve contra el suyo.

Cuando se la quitó, se aferraron el uno al otro besándose con ansias y acariciando cada rincón de su mojada piel.

Entonces el detective se apartó de pronto e hizo algo que le cortó la respiración. Se agachó y se colocó de rodillas en la ducha frente a Steve, arrastrando con sus dedos su pantalón y dejándolo tocar el suelo mojado. Se lamió los labios al ver la polla erecta del marine a la altura de su boca y le miró lascivo.

McGarret no tuvo tiempo ni de soltar alguna burrada al respecto, cuando quiso hacerlo sintió la boca de Danny rodear la punta de su polla y perdió la capacidad de hablar. Todo lo que salía de sus labios a partir de ese momento eran los diferentes sonidos y gemidos de placer que la lengua experta del detective le provocaba al juguetear con ella.

Steve dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y pegó la frente a la pared, intentando encontrar un punto de apoyo en el que poder aguantarse mientras se deleitaba con la sensación de tener su polla entrando y saliendo de esa cavidad estrecha y caliente que era la boca de Danny, al mismo tiempo que toda aquella agua caía sobre su espalda.

-Arriba…-gimió- oh…joder, Danno… levanta. Para… Umm dios, para… -rogó sintiendo que podría correrse demasiado pronto si el rubio seguía haciendo eso con los dientes contra su carne hinchada y palpitante.

Le obligó a levantarse y hundió de nuevo su lengua en la boca de Danny, al mismo tiempo que su mano aferraba la polla del rubio y empezaba a masturbarle.

-Tú ganas comandante. Fóllame… vamos, hazlo…-rogó el detective, con su voz tan llena de necesidad que resultaba obscena.

Esta vez Steve no se molestó en negarse, en fingir que no quería hacer eso por lo que pudiera pasar a la mañana siguiente, simplemente le dio lo que pedía, lo que él mismo ansiaba.

Obligó a Danny a darse la vuelta y a pegar su cara a la pared, con sus manos le hizo abrir las piernas y fue él esta vez quién se agachó ante del detective.

Unos segundos más tarde su lengua y sus dedos jugueteaban con la entrada de Danny mientras este gemía su nombre descontrolado, y le rogaba para que se levantara de una vez y le penetrara.

-Vamos, Steve… dios, nene hazlo ya… vamos nene…

Steve se puso en pie y sacó tres de sus dedos de la entrada del detective para sustituirlos por fin por su polla. Su carne mojada se hundió en el culo de Danny con fuerza y haciéndoles gemir a ambos al unísono.

-Vamos nene, muévete… vamos…-volvió rogar Danny.

-Nggg… dios, Danno… - gimió Steve mientras empezaba a embestir en su interior, con uno de sus brazos rodeando su pecho mientras su mano libre le sujetaba de la cadera para poder seguir el ritmo de las estocadas.

-Sí, nene… sí…más rápido-rogaba el otro mientras se sujetaba con una mano a la pared y con la otra apretaba su propia polla deseoso de correrse.

Ninguno de los dos tardó mucho en hacerlo. Steve sintió el orgasmo arrollarle dejando que su frente se pegara a la espalda de Danny mientras lo hacía, embistiendo con más fuerza por última vez en el interior del rubio para llenarle con cada gota de su esencia.

Danny lo hizo apenas un segundo después, cuando la polla de Steve golpeó ese punto que provocó que su visión se nublara y algo explotara en su interior. Manchando la pared oscura de la ducha y sintiendo las piernas temblar, advirtiéndole que no serían capaces de sostenerle mucho tiempo más.

Ese no fue, como Steve hubiera podido pensar, el resultado final de la noche de borrachera del detective Williams. Danny no se conformó con aquel arrebato de pasión bajo el grifo de la ducha. Le arrastró hasta su dormitorio y le pidió que le poseyera una y otra vez hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos, víctimas del cansancio.

Eran algo más de las cinco y media de la mañana cuando Danny se despertó, miró a su lado y vio a Steve dormido boca abajo.

" _Idiota_ ".-se dijo a sí mismo. Nunca debió empezar a beber, no mientras pensaba en Steve, no sabiendo lo mucho que deseaba poder ceder a lo que sentía, a pesar de estar tan convencido de que no debía hacerlo. De que solo lo complicaría todo para ambos ahora que la relación entre ellos parecía mejorar y empezaban a ser realmente compañeros y amigos.

Se levantó sigilosamente para que el comandante no se despertara. Buscó su ropa y su móvil y se dirigió a la planta inferior de la casa.

Se hizo un café mientras sopesaba si esperar a que Steve despertara para enfrentarse a él, o salir corriendo con el rabo entre las piernas fingiendo que no había pasado nada. Aunque sí había pasado, y dios… lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche había sido tan… Lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba. No estaba tan borracho como pensaba, o como pretendía estarlo.

El sonido de su móvil vibrando le distrajo, anunciando un mensaje de Rachel en el que la inglesa le pedía que fuera inmediatamente a verle, y decidiendo por él.

Salió de la casa pensando en el problema de haber caminado hasta casa de Steve la noche antes, eso le obligaba a pasar a buscar el Camaro por su apartamento antes de ir a casa de Rachel. Porque por nada del mundo iba a despertar al comandante y enfrentarse a él solamente para pedirle que le llevara.

Steve se levantó de la cama en el preciso instante en el que escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, sabiendo que de nuevo estaba solo en la casa.

Se sentó en la cama y pegó la espalda al cabecero, levantando las rodillas y hundiendo su cara entre las piernas.

 _Estás jodido comandante_ …-se dijo.

Por supuesto que había escuchado al rubio levantarse, pero decidió darle el tiempo necesario para asumir lo ocurrido entre ellos, o para lamentarlo. Deseaba que fuera lo primero, aunque estaba seguro de que finalmente Danny optaría por lo segundo.

-¿Rachel?...-Danny acompañó a la criada hasta el salón, donde encontró a su ex mujer todavía en camisón y con pinta de estar recién levantada.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, Daniel?-preguntó con tono enfadado y haciendo énfasis en esa forma de decir su nombre que él tanto odiaba.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa?... Eso tendría que preguntarlo yo. Me has mandado un mensaje para que estuviera aquí cuanto antes. Pues aquí estoy.

-Mensaje… ¿Qué mensaje? Yo no te he mandado nada, estaba durmiendo. Por dios Daniel, son las seis de la mañana.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Danny supo que de nuevo algo iba mal. Lo sintió en sus entrañas.

Descolgó el móvil y llamó a Steve. Nada. Apagado o fuera de cobertura. Extraño… hubiera jurado ver el teléfono de su compañero encima de la mesita que había junto a la cama cuando se despertó, y estaba encendido.

Llamó a Kono y Chin para informarles de que algo no iba bien, (ambos agentes acababan de terminar su turno y sido sustituidos por los hombres de Lukela durante unas horas para la vigilancia de Grace y Rachel) y les pidió como un favor personal que volvieran a la casa y las mantuvieran a salvo. Pisó el acelerador del Camaro y pocos minutos después estaba de nuevo en la casa de McGarret.

-¡Steve!...-gritó acelerado entrando sin llamar. El sistema de seguridad no estaba activado mientras el SEAL estaba en la casa, eso era buena señal, ¿No?

No obtuvo respuesta a su llamada.

-¡STEVEN! Vamos, contesta…-volvió a gritar desesperado.

Subió a toda prisa hasta la habitación esperando encontrarle allí, pero todo lo que vio fue el caos y el desorden.

Todo estaba por los suelos, los muebles, la ropa… el móvil de Steve.

En ese instante su propio móvil empezó a sonar de nuevo.

-Williams…-dijo contestando por inercia, en esos momentos su corazón cabalgaba a toda velocidad pensando en lo que podía haberle pasado a Steve.

No tardó en tener una respuesta.

-Prioridades, Daniel…-escuchó decir al otro lado de la línea. No supo cómo, pero estaba seguro de quién era el que le hablaba.- La clave está en las prioridades…-se rio- Sabía que pensarías que Grace, tu querida razón de vivir, sería mi siguiente objetivo…

-Nicholas… ¿Dónde está Steve?

-Tanta gente querida a la que creías que debías proteger, y le das de lado precisamente a él… Estoy seguro de que después de vuestro encuentro nocturno empiezas a arrepentirte.

-¿Dónde está Steve?-repitió gruñendo las palabras con rabia. Ese cabrón les había estado vigilando incluso esa noche.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que este me gusta más que el anterior… ese japonés no tenía mucha idea-soltó riéndose a carcajadas.

-Si tan siquiera le rozas yo mismo te destriparé y te mandaré a hacer compañía a tu hermano-amenazó gruñendo las palabras con los dientes apretados.

-Tienes una hora para venir al lugar que pone en el mensaje que te va a llegar al móvil-esta vez fue Nicholas el que contestó hablando con pura furia en su voz- si no lo haces a tiempo, o invitas a tus amigos del 5.0 y la poli a la fiesta, tu SEAL está muerto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El comandante Steve McGarret era un hombre de los que suelen dormir, como se dice por ahí, "con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado", con los sentidos perfectamente desarrollados gracias a su entrenamiento militar, siempre alerta… y la alarma del perímetro de seguridad de su casa correctamente conectada, claro está.

Y lo que había ocurrido esa mañana era precisamente el ejemplo del porque solía ser tan precavido.

Esa había sido la única noche desde que aterrizó de nuevo en su tierra natal que Steve no conectó la alarma antes de irse a dormir, y la primera en mucho tiempo que dormía tan plácidamente que no se molestaba en pensar en nada más.

Por ese motivo el plan de Nicholas le cogió desprevenido, gracias a eso pudieron reducirle, noquearle y arrastrarle hasta ese agujero negro bajo tierra sagrada en el que le tenían retenido.

Por supuesto Steve no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba cuando por fin despertó, todo lo que sabía era que sentía los hombros engarrotados y su cabeza daba vueltas como si estuviera montado en una noria que gira a cien kilómetros por hora y no tiene intención de detenerse.

Abrió los ojos e intentó centrarse, miró a su alrededor queriendo averiguar dónde se encontraba, pero todo lo que vio entre aquella mínima iluminación fue a un mastodonte asiático de casi dos metros y seguramente mucho más de cien kilos de peso observándole con expresión fría e indescifrable.

-¿Qué pasa colega?-soltó irónico.- ¿Llego tarde a la fiesta?

El chino ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

McGarret dio otro vistazo al turbio lugar en el que se encontraba, parecía alguna especie de sótano o incluso casi apostaría que era una cripta de algún tipo de edificio bastante antiguo. Aunque tampoco podía asegurarlo, todo estaba bastante oscuro en esa habitación, solamente había un par de candelabros antiguos que daban algo de luz en la insistente oscuridad.

Él estaba esposado, con sus propias esposas, a una especie de tubería de hierro que salía de la pared en un extremo de la sala y la atravesaba de nuevo por el otro extremo, arrodillado y con los brazos en alto. Ahora entendía el por qué sentía sus extremidades entumecidas como si fuera un viejo de ochenta años.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero se tambaleó al hacerlo y no lo consiguió, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban también atadas, desde los tobillos hasta las rodillas.

Entonces escuchó un chirrido y después un fuerte estruendo, como de una puerta que se abría e instantes después se cerraba, y acto seguido unos pasos acercarse a él.

-Comandante… por fin nos conocemos. Oficialmente hablando, claro… No, no se levante-soltó guasón Nicholas, como si Steve tuviera esa opción- ya tenía ganas de poder conversar un poco con usted.

-Nicholas Tse.-contestó McGarret, mirando al joven de origen asiático parado a corta distancia frente a él.- Cuanto tiempo. ¿Desde la gala en la que te cargaste al embajador Japonés más o menos no?

-Una gala en la que, todo sea dicho-afirmó el chino- no contaba con que alguien de su clase pudiera complicar las cosas. El detective Williams debía ser el que se encontrara conmigo ese día, Comandante, no usted.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de Danny?-gruñó Steve asqueado- Él no puede darte lo que deseas. Déjale en paz.

-Paz… buena elección de palabras, Comandante. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero que el detective Williams me ofrezca, paz. Para mí y para mi familia.

-Eres más estúpido de lo que creía si piensas que matar a Danny te dará la paz que buscas. Él no tuvo la culpa de la muerte de tu hermano. Y créeme, la venganza complica más las cosas que el perdón-Steve no pudo evitar pensar en John cuando dijo esas palabras.

Nicholas soltó una enorme carcajada.

-¿Perdón?... El perdón no es una opción, Comandante. Daniel Williams dejó morir a mi hermano, y ahora va a sufrir las consecuencias de faltar a su palabra. ¡Qué demonios…!-soltó con una expresión divertida que resultaba enfermiza- Ver como su relación amorosa y su trabajo se desmoronan no es más que el principio… No voy a conformarme con verle sufrir porque su querido japonés le ha traicionado, porque su ex le odie por poner a su hija en peligro, o porque pierda ese puesto a las órdenes del gobernador por el que tanto ha trabajado…

-No te atrevas a tocar a Grace- amenazó McGarret.

Nicholas sonrió con malicia como respuesta.

-Vamos, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que no soy tan obvio. Por algo he ido un paso por delante vuestro todo este tiempo-se rio, hablándole esta vez de tú como si fueran un par de amigos confesándose- Además, no soy ningún asesino de niños. No, lo que voy a hacer es humillarle.

Entonces fue cuando Steve se fijó en la cámara de video que Nicholas llevaba en las manos.

-Verás, lo que va a pasar es lo siguiente… -dijo moviéndose hasta colocar la cámara de video justo detrás de Steve, sobre un soporte que el comandante no había podido ver debido a su posición-. Tu querido detective de Jersey va a admitir sus pecados ante el mundo. A confesar que mi hermano murió porque él no se ocupó de mantenerle con vida como debía. Y luego haré que se atraviese el estómago como pago a mis padres y ofrenda por sus errores.

Cuando hubo terminado, Nicholas volvió a ponerse frente al comandante, levantó una mano e hizo como si saludara a la cámara.

¿Es que pensaba grabar a Danny mientras confesaba y se suicidaba?

-¡Maldito cabrón! Estás loco… Danny nunca cederá a seguir tu enfermizo jueguecito. Él no…-gruño McGarret.

-Oh sí, claro que lo hará. Si no quiere ver como aquí mi amigo te arranca la piel a tiras con este cuchillo- dijo sacando un arma de unos quince centímetros de largo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón- y después te corta los pies y las manos, te saca los ojos y arranca la lengua. Y si eso no funciona, lo haremos a tu manera-se rio- traeré a la pequeña Grace y repetiremos la operación hasta que papá decida colaborar.

Steve se quedó callado un instante, no asustado, pero sí empezando a pensar que debía salir de allí antes de que ese loco tuviera opción de cumplir con su amenaza.

Nicholas interpretó su silencio de otro modo, creyó que había causado el efecto deseado y que el comandante se había asustado de sus palabras. Eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisita suficiente en su aniñado rostro de facciones asiáticas.

-Voy a escapar…-afirmó Steve, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara de un plumazo y fuera sustituida por otra expresión mucho más molesta- de un modo u otro voy a conseguir desatarme y a romperle el cuello a este neandertal que te has agenciado para que te haga el trabajo sucio que no tienes agallas de hacer… después iré a por ti. Pero contigo no seré tan amable- advirtió- voy a partirte las piernas primero, después te partiré los brazos… y por último dejaré que sea Danny el que decida si te parto también el cuello o meto tu culo de asesino en Halawa para que el resto de presos disfrute de él.

Nicholas se acercó un poco más a Steve con el cuchillo en la mano, y mientras hablaba, recorría la punta de la afilada hoja por la piel del comandante.

-Sabes… Ahora sé qué ve en ti que no vio en el japonés…-fue su respuesta a la amenaza de McGarret, hizo un gesto fingiendo sentir un escalofrío y se mordió el labio inferior.

Puso la hoja en primer lugar en su mejilla y después empezó a deslizarla por su cuello en dirección a su pecho.

\- Hay pasión en tu interior… esa furia que escupen tus palabras cuando intentas defenderle te delata. ¿Perdiendo el culo por su compañero, Comandante?-se rio de su propio juego de palabras como si fuera el más divertido del mundo- Eso sí, debe ser algo mutuo… no te voy a decir lo que ha amenazado con hacerme tu compañero cuando le he dicho que te habías venido conmigo de paseo, pero puedo asegurarte que esa pasión se reflejaba también en su tono de voz.

Cuando el filo del cuchillo llegó al pecho de McGarret, Nicholas lo movió hacia a uno de sus pezones, apretó la punta contra él y lo hizo sangrar.

Steve aguantó el quejido y le miró con rabia. No fue hasta ese mismo instante que se acordó de que seguía semi desnudo, únicamente vestido con el pantalón del pijama. Bajó la mirada y vio el hilo carmesí que teñía aquel punto de su anatomía.

-Venga, maldito crío enfermo… termina lo que has empezado. –le instó, pero Nicholas no entró en su juego.

-¿Crees que soy idiota?... No pienso matarte. Has de servir a mi cometido primero, mi querido Comandante… Así que procura no desmayarte. O bueno, hazlo, pero no tardes en volver a estar entre nosotros, quiero que estés despierto cuando el detective aparezca.

-¿De qué coño…-Steve fue a preguntar a qué se refería, pero no tuvo tiempo. El lacayo de Nicholas se acercó a él y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo directo a la cara.

Ni siquiera pudo recuperarse del golpe antes de sentir como otro volvía a impactar contra su cara. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue como Tse le pasaba el cuchillo a aquel gigantesco chino.

-Asegúrate de que no es capaz de escapar-le dijo, y el chino cogió el cuchillo y lo hundió en una de las piernas de Steve, justo por encima de su rodilla.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para aguantar un grito de dolor antes de sentir como aquel mastodonte le golpeaba de nuevo.

El propio Tse se ocupó de sacar el cuchillo de la carne de Steve, riéndose a carcajadas y dándole la espalda unos instantes cuando escuchó pitar el dispositivo de rastreo con el que controlaba a Danny.

-Bien… es la hora-afirmó en voz alta en su idioma natal.

Nicholas había demostrado ser más listo que ellos, siempre un paso por delante, siempre haciendo que pensaran que sus intenciones eran unas cuando en realidad en todo momento fueron otras muy distintas.

Seguramente por esa misma razón eligió ese lugar para esconder a Steve, Danny estaba seguro de que a ninguno de los miembros del 5.0 o la policía de Hawaii al completo se les ocurriría buscarlos allí. Mucho menos de hacerlo bajo tierra.

Llegó al cementerio de Manoa Road cincuenta minutos después de salir de la casa de McGarret en Kawaikui beach, un camino que normalmente no debería haber llevado más de quince minutos en coche, sobre todo a la velocidad que conducía el detective el Camaro ese día, pero que se debido a las indicaciones de Nicholas le tuvo entretenido casi una hora.

El chino fue enviándole mensajes de texto con coordenadas que Danny a continuación iba colocando en el navegador y siguiendo hasta el destino indicado. Allí recibía nuevas coordenadas y vuelta a empezar. Todo eso para guiarle hasta ese maldito cementerio chino.

¿Por qué darle un tiempo límite si luego iba a jugar con él de ese modo? …

Seguramente porque quería hacer precisamente eso, jugar con él. No iba a matar a Steve, al menos no hasta que le tuviera delante y pudiera verle sufrir mientras lo hacía.

La imagen que ese último pensamiento llevó a su mente hizo que sintiera un escalofrío de miedo.

Respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse, abrió la guantera y cogió un par de cosas que seguramente le harían falta más tarde. La primera de ellas era una pistola de pequeño calibre que guardaba para las emergencias. Comprobó que estaba cargada y la colocó escondida en la parte inferior de su espalda, bajo la camiseta.

Joder… si todavía iba vestido como lo hacía cuando llegó medio borracho a casa de McGarret.

-¿Por qué demonios me pasan a mí estas cosas? ¿Eh Dios?-dijo alzando las manos como si rezara y mirando al techo del coche como si hablara con el creador. En momentos como ese, la parte de sangre italiana que corría por sus venas parecía hacerse más fuerte que el resto, haciéndole recordar esa fe de la que normalmente prescindía-. Ya sé que no soy el más fiel, ni el más devoto… pero Joder… ¡digo, perdón! ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco últimamente?

Danny resopló frustrado y escondió la segunda cosa que había sacado de la guantera en su zapato, una pequeña navaja de no más de siete u ocho centímetros de hoja que guardó entre la tela de calcetín y el calzado. Sabía que lo primero que haría Nicholas al verle, si era tan listo como pretendía, sería cachearle para desarmarle. Quizás si se encontraba la pequeña pistola dejaría de buscar y podría mantener el cuchillo escondido como plan B.

-Bueno, vamos allá…-no había demasiado convencimiento en su voz.

Se bajó del coche y abrió el maletero, observó las mil y una cosas que había en su interior y finalmente se decidió por el chaleco antibalas. Lo sacó, se lo puso, cerró el maletero y empezó a andar hacia la entrada del recinto.

Uno de los objetos que vio en el maletero se había quedado fijado en su mente e hizo que, cuando había dado tan solo un par de pasos, se quedara parado y pensara en cómo haría las cosas su compañero si fuera él quien estuviera cautivo.

Seguramente Steve hubiera hecho saltar por los aires el maldito cementerio con tal de encontrarle y liberarle.

Claro, a lo mejor esa era la clave para engañar a Nicholas. Ese muchacho llevaba mucho tiempo vigilándole, aprendiendo cosas de su vida y su forma de actuar. ¿Y si por una vez dejaba de pensar con cordura a lo Danny Williams y simplemente "no pensaba" y actuaba por instinto como lo hacía Steve el Súper SEAL McGarret?

Se dio la vuelta y volvió a andar hacia el coche, abrió el maletero y cogió una pequeña bomba de gas lacrimógeno que guardaba el comandante en su interior. Sí, Steve guardaba eso y muchas más excentricidades en su coche. Era algo de lo que el detective no se cansaba de quejarse día a día, pero que en esos instantes agradecía más que nunca.

La bomba era de fabricación casera, el propio Steve la había armado dentro de un dispositivo de no más de ocho centímetros de largo y menos de tres de ancho. Se detonaba con un botón de color rojo que había posicionado en la parte superior, y una vez activada, liberaba un compuesto químico que obstruía el sistema respiratorio y provocaba lagrimeo, irritación y finalmente ceguera temporal a todo aquel que lo respirara.

Danny no quería ni imaginar porque su compañero había creído necesario alguna vez llevar algo como eso a mano, pero la cuestión es que tenía razón. (Aunque eso no lo admitiría en voz alta).

" _Nunca se sabe que puede pasar_ "-se dijo mirando aquel cacharro alucinado.

Se metió la mini bomba entre el cinturón y el estómago, pegada al chaleco, y cerró el maletero. Se volvió y empezó a andar de nuevo hasta el recinto, rezando porque esa locura al estilo McGarret diera resultado y no acabaran los dos haciéndose el harakiri de forma involuntaria.

-Perdóname, Gracie pequeña. Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer-susurró, como si realmente su hija pudiera oírle.

No quería dejar sola a su pequeña por nada del mundo, pero lo cierto era que sí, necesitaba hacer eso. Todo estaba sucediendo por él, por su culpa. La muerte del embajador, Adam de nuevo entre rejas, Gracie y Rachel siendo vigiladas por un niñato perturbado con sed de venganza… No había podido solucionar nada de eso, y las consecuencias de ello era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar mucho tiempo. Pero tenía que sacar a Steve con vida de donde estaba. Porque sabía que, si no lo conseguía, eso era algo con lo que no podría vivir.

Miró el cementerio chino asombrado por su belleza, y negó con la cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía a qué venia eso del cementerio, si el hermano de Nicholas hubiera estado allí enterrado lo entendería, pero ese no era el caso. Entonces… ¿Por qué allí?

Analizando la forma en la que el chino había hecho las cosas, imaginó que debía ser por algún motivo simbólico o metafórico… o quizás simplemente porque el jodido crío se había vuelto completamente loco.

Cuando entró en el recinto del cementerio y siguió las últimas indicaciones para llegar hasta donde Nicholas tenía a Steve retenido, fue cuando supo el verdadero motivo.

Anduvo más de dos kilómetros entre las lápidas de aquel inmenso cementerio, y cuando por fin llegó al lugar indicado, una puerta china de tejado verde esmeralda y columnas de mármol blanco que parecía dar entrada a una parte distinta o quizás especial del recinto, su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo sobresaltándole.

" _Identidad oculta"_ -rezaba en la pantalla. Como cada una de las veces que Nicholas le había llamado.

-¿Dónde está Steve?-preguntó de nuevo, directo a lo único que le importaba.

-Atraviesa la puerta sagrada que lleva a las tumbas de la sociedad Wong y entra en el mausoleo que hay al final-fue todo lo que obtuvo como respuesta antes de escuchar la línea volver a cortarse.

 _¡Bingo!_ _Lo sabía…_ -pensó el detective. Todo ese rollo del cementerio chino era por motivos simbólicos. - _Puto crío retorcido._

Miró a su alrededor, sabía que Nicholas debía estar vigilándole de algún modo. Ya había quedado claro que le rastreaba vía GPS, Danny pensaba que incluso debía haber bloqueado su móvil de algún modo, ya que no había recibido ninguna llamada de Kono, Chin o cualquier otra persona desde que recibiera la del chino, y eso era muy extraño dada la forma en la que Steve y él acababan de desparecer del mapa. Pero quizás Tse tenía también a alguno de sus secuaces controlándole, debía tener cuidado.

Decidió no preocuparse demasiado por eso en ese instante y se acercó a la puerta china, observó el letrero que había junto a ella y leyó el apellido Wong tallado en el mármol. Atravesó la puerta, haciendo caso omiso a la clara advertencia que decía "No pasar", y dejó atrás las treinta tumbas que se acumulaban en esa zona privada del cementerio hasta quedar parado frente al mausoleo.

El apellido Wong volvía a aparecer tallado en la piedra blanca de la que estaba construido ese monumento chino en honor a la muerte y la resurrección, solo que estaba vez esas letras iban acompañadas de un escudo de armas o algo similar, compuesto por dos espadas Jian de hoja curvada y una especie de sello chino antiguo que Danny no sabía identificar.

No lo pensó demasiado, sacó su arma de la parte trasera del pantalón, quitó el seguro, la amartilló sujetándola con fuerza en la mano derecha y con la izquierda empujó la barra de hierro que hacía las veces de maneta de aquella enorme puerta.

Entró en el mausoleo sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a sacar a Steve de allí con vida o a morir con él en el intento.

Entrar en aquella sala fue como entrar en una película de terror de segunda esperando a encontrarte con el sofisticado Conde Drácula de Bram Stoker y dándote de narices con el muñeco Chucky escoltado por un matón salido de una comedia de Jackie Chan.

Todo estaba bastante oscuro, apenas un par de candelabros grandes a cada lado de la sala iluminaban aquella pequeña y lúgubre estancia.

Las paredes laterales parecían adornadas con dibujos tallados en piedra en los que se adivinaba el dibujo del mismo escudo de armas familiar con las dos espadas Jian que Danny había visto en el exterior. Pero, curiosamente, no había ataúd alguno en el interior de aquella habitación.

Danny recordaba haber oído algo al respecto, le parecía que había sido Kono quien le contó que los chinos muchas veces edificaban mausoleos solamente por rendir culto a sus antepasados, pero que en raras ocasiones había tumbas ocupadas por cuerpos en ellos, ya que solían recurrir a la cremación en la mayoría de sus entierros.

Lo que vio Danny al entrar allí en lugar del esperado ataúd, fue a Nicholas apoyado a un lado de la pared, con un cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos con el que jugueteaba dándole vueltas, y una pistola de nueve milímetros en la otra. Y a un tipo enorme, también de origen asiático, que quieto y rígido como una estatua, custodiaba con recelo algo que había tras él.

El corazón empezó a galopar con fuerza en su pecho cuando su cerebro procesó toda la información recibida. Un cuchillo ensangrentado en manos de un asesino, una bestia parda capaz de romperle los huesos hasta a un elefante… Esperaba no haberse equivocado en sus suposiciones y que Steve siguiera con vida.

-Bienvenido, detective Williams…-afirmó la voz chillona de Nicholas. Al menos a Danny le pareció chillona y realmente molesta-. Solo faltaba el héroe para poder empezar con la fiesta.

Le pasó el arma a su lacayo, que automáticamente apuntó a Danny a la cabeza con ella, y se movió para acercarse a los candelabros, encendiendo un par más de ellos en cada extremo de la sala, dando un poco más de luz a las tinieblas que les envolvían.

Luego volvió coger el arma y a colocarse en el lugar que estaba, e hizo un gesto a su hombre, a lo que este respondió apartándose hacia un lado, dejando de ese modo que el detective pudiera ver lo que ocultaba tras él. Steve.

Desde ese instante la pistola que Nicholas sujetaba no dejó de apuntar al comandante en ningún momento.

Danny tuvo una oleada de sentimientos contradictorios cuando por fin pudo ver a Steve.

Primero sintió gratitud, y un alivio desmesurado al verle con vida, porque lo hacía, aún vivía, aunque las condiciones en la que se encontraba no eran las mismas en las que le había dejado horas atrás.

Le vio levantar la mirada e intentar sonreírle.

-Hey Danno… ¿Me echabas de menos?

-Ni de lejos-contestó él, aunque su expresión preocupada y sufrida le decía que mentía.

-Eres muy mal mentiroso.

Steve se rio y eso le hizo empezar a toser y a quejarse de dolor.

Por su aspecto, Danny adivinaba que esos malditos no se habían contentado con haberle torturado con el cuchillo (una improvisada venda hecha con un trozo de tela del propio pantalón del SEAL evitaba que se desangrara antes de tiempo) sino que además de eso, le habían dado una buena paliza, así que seguramente tendría alguna que otra costilla rota.

Eso fue precisamente lo que le hizo cambiar la gratitud y el alivio por las ganas de gritar y golpear a ese maldito chino hasta arrancarle la cabeza a puñetazos.

Danny dirigió su mirada azul llena de odio hacia Nicholas, levantó la pistola y le apuntó con ella a la cabeza.

-Vas a sufrir, ¿Me oyes?... Vas a sufrir tanto que me rogarás que te deje entregarte a la policía para pudrirte en Halawa, maldito crio enfermo.

Nicholas soltó una carcajada e hizo una señal a sus hombres. El gigante asiático dejó impactar de nuevo uno de sus enormes puños contra el estómago de Steve.

-¡No, para!…-gritó Danny al verle encogerse y quejarse de auténtico dolor, desviando un momento la pistola de la cabeza del chino para dirigirla a aquel mastodonte que torturaba al comandante.- ¡Para!... ¿Me oyes maldito Goliat amarillo? Vuelve a golpearle y te hago un agujero en la nuca.

Nicholas volvió a reírse, haciendo que Danny moviera de nuevo la pistola y la dirigiese otra vez a su cabeza.

-Yo de ti bajaría esa arma, Williams… si no quieres que le diga a mi amigo que le atraviese el pecho esta vez en lugar de la pierna-amenazó el chino, jugueteando con el cuchillo y alzándolo para que pudiera verlo con claridad.

Ese fue el momento en el que empezó la actuación de Danny, en el que su plan se puso en marcha.

El detective miró a Steve y después al chino, repitió la misma operación varias veces fingiendo pensar en obedecer su amenaza, y finalmente dejó su mirada fija en el comandante.

-Lo siento… yo solo… Supongo que intentaba hacer las cosas bien. Creía que podía sacarte de aquí y…-lo dijo tan resignado y con una expresión tan abatida que incluso Steve pensó que iba a rendirse.

-Vamos, Danny… esto no es culpa tuya. Sabes que no lo es-afirmó mirándole angustiado-. Todo irá bien, ¿Vale? Saldremos de esta y…

-Awww… que bonito…-se burló Nicholas, separándose de la pared en la que se apoyaba y tendiéndole el cuchillo al gigante para que lo cogiera- dame el arma o ese cuchillo se hundirá en su corazón. No creo que vuelva a latir por ti del mismo modo después de eso.

El enorme chino sujetó el cuchillo que su jefe le había dado sonriendo con malicia y Danny tragó visiblemente asustado.

O al menos eso era lo que quería que todos creyeran, que estaba asustado y sucumbiendo al miedo de que cumplieran su amenaza.

La estúpida sonrisa triunfante de Nicholas hizo acto de presencia, pero se borró al instante al escuchar el disparo que, de pronto, Danny dirigió entre ceja y ceja a su hombre.

El detective disparó y no se preocupó por ver caer al gigante, rápidamente dirigió la pistola de nuevo hacia Tse, pero este le apuntaba a él ahora también con la suya.

-¡Maldito policía estúpido!-se quejaba el chino, gritando cabreado-No es así como tenía que ser. Todo estaba planeado y tenía que seguir un patrón. Ahora tendré que improvisar. ¡Y odio improvisar, Williams!

Danny miró la cámara de video situada tras Steve y se imaginó ligeramente cuales serían los planes de aquel pobre enfermo.

Seguramente creyó que el detective haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera siempre que tuviera al comandante cautivo. Que Danny actuaría como lo hacía siempre en lugar de arriesgarse.

El plan Súper SEAL parecía estar dando buenos resultados, así que decidió continuar llevándolo a cabo.

Sabía que las posibilidades de que fuera más rápido que Nicholas y su disparo llegara primero eran bastante altas, pero no podías arriesgarse, no si quería salir de allí con vida y llevarse a Steve con él.

-Ok… Haré lo que quieras. Pero no le hagas más daño, por favor…-dijo finalmente, con la voz temblorosa y mirando por última vez a Steve antes de bajar el arma y cogerla por el cañón para ofrecérsela a Nicholas.

McGarret pensó que su compañero se había vuelto loco, pero entonces el chino se volvió sonriente para mirarle, de nuevo triunfante y pensando que había vuelto a salirse con la suya.

-Amor… ese estúpido sentimiento-citó, como siempre riéndose a carcajadas.

Ese fue el instante en el que Danny actuó. Se dejó llevar por el instinto e improvisó.

Metió la mano bajo su camiseta aprovechando ese segundo en el que Nicholas dejó de mirarle, sacó la bomba de gas lacrimógeno y la activó, pensando en meterla bajo su camisa en primera instancia, pero luego reaccionando hundiéndola con todas sus fuerzas y de un golpe en la boca del chino en cuanto se dio la vuelta para mirarle de nuevo.

Las carcajadas de Nicholas cesaron al instante, empezó a forcejar con él intentando sacarla de su garganta, pero el gas hizo un efecto instantáneo y no fue capaz de evitar tan siquiera que Danny le desarmara.

Steve no tardó en escuchar el disparo que atravesó el pecho de Nicholas y le hizo caer contra el suelo. Aunque no pudo prestarle toda la atención que le hubiera gustado, a pesar de que la mayoría del gas había entrado directamente a la tráquea del chino, una parte se había liberado en la sala y empezaba a hacer efecto también en él.

Con dificultad, pudo ver la silueta de Danny acercarse, su visión ya empezaba a nublarle la vista y obligarle a toser como si quiera echar el hígado por la boca. Pero a pesar de que el detective llevaba la boca tapada con la parte inferior de su camiseta, parecía que los efectos del gas también le afectaban. Todo lo que pudo hacer Danny fue acercarse hasta Steve y caer de rodillas ante él con el móvil en una mano.

-¡Steven!-logró decir tan fuerte como pudo justo antes de dejar caer el aparato al suelo y golpearse también contra él, ya inconsciente.

Todo pasó tan deprisa que Steve no tuvo tiempo más que de cerrar los ojos, pronto los efectos del gas se hicieron demasiado intensos y se apoderaron de él también. Empezó a sentir los ojos ardiendo y el gas entrando en sus fosas nasales y haciéndole toser hasta sentir que perdía el conocimiento por la falta de aire.

¡ _Danno_!-era todo lo que había en su cabeza mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando por fin volvió en sí, Steve descansaba en una cama de hospital, tuvo la certeza de que así era incluso antes de abrir los ojos, antes siquiera de ser capaz de recordar lo que había sucedido, el olor a antiséptico mezclado con líquido desinfectante era tan obvio y molesto para él, como lo es para cualquiera cuando atraviesa las puertas de uno de esos malditos edificios.

Puede que no fuera lo más lógico, lo normal que debería hacer en un momento como ese, pero lo primero en lo que pensó no fue en las horas que podía llevar allí tumbado, ni en cual podría ser su estado de salud tras su cautiverio. En todo lo que pensaba cuando su cerebro por fin se reactivó con la realidad era en él. En la misma persona que ocupaba su mente cuando se desvaneció.

Abrió los ojos buscándole y, como no podía ser distinto, allí estaba él, sentado en un incómodo sillón junto a su cama, dormido en una postura que seguramente haría que los próximos días le dolieran todos y cada uno de los huesos de su menudo cuerpo.

-Danno…-susurró con la voz ronca, no pudiendo evitar sonreír complacido y agradecido al verle allí. Vivo, a salvo, y en el lugar que le correspondía, junto a su lado – Hey, Danny… -tuvo que volver a repetirlo un par de veces, ya su voz era demasiado débil para que el detective la oyera desde el paraíso de los sueños-. ¡Danny!

No fue hasta esa última llamada ansiosa, hasta que su mano acompaño a su voz y acarició la del detective, que este por fin despertó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?- preguntó distraído y todavía medio dormido, mirando hacia la puerta y esperando ver a la enfermera o al doctor de turno que entraba a pedirle que se marchara a descansar, a decirle que tardaría en haber cambios, que ellos le avisarían cuando su compañero despertara. Ninguna de esas excusas consiguió que Danny se moviera de al lado de Steve en las últimas setenta y dos horas.

-Danny…-dijo una vez más, sintiendo como su voz empezaba a fortalecerse y hacerse oír.

El rubio le miró un instante, como no siendo totalmente consciente de que de verdad estaba despierto. Cuando por fin lo hizo se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y luego de pronto reaccionó y empezó a moverlas de forma exagerada frente a él mientras hablaba disparando las palabras como proyectiles sin un objetivo concreto.

-¡Oh dios mío, Steve! ¡Estás despierto! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele la pierna? ¿Y las costillas? ¿Puedes respirar bien? ¡Joder estás despierto! ¿Llamo a la enfermera? Espera voy a llamar a la enfermera. ¡ENFERMERAAAA!...

-Danny, estoy bien. No hace falta…-se rio el comandante al ver como los nervios parecían haber despertado de golpe al detective.

-¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a Chin y a Kono también, les dije que les avisaría en cuanto te despertaras y… Y al gobernador… tengo que avisar al gobernador…

-Danny, en serio, estoy bien. No…

Steve alucinaba viendo la expresión preocupada con la que Danny le miraba, la forma en la que hablaba a toda velocidad y se movía de un lado hacia otro junto a su cama.

-No, mejor tengo que avisar al médico, él ya avisará a la enfermera. O mejor la enfermera que suele estar al final del pasillo y el médico vete tú a saber dónde está y si tarda y te duele y… ¡Dios, tengo que avisar a Mary! ¿En qué coño estabas pensando Daniel?-se reprochó.

-¿Mary? Espera, ¿mi hermana está aquí? ¿Por qué habéis avisado a Mary por una herida en una pierna?

-Va a matarme, me dijo que en cuanto despertaras la avisara y yo…

De pronto Danny se alejó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta, dispuesto a salir a buscar… bueno, ni siquiera lo tenía claro todavía.

-¡Danno para!-tuvo que gritarlo con todas las fuerzas que pudo sacar del interior de su garganta para poder detenerle.

Fue entonces cuando por fin su compañero se detuvo, se quedó quieto frente a la puerta de la habitación y tras soltar el aire de forma exagerada de sus pulmones, se volvió y le miró con expresión asustada.

-¿Qué demonios…? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Steve preocupado, Danny tenía bastante mal aspecto para no ser el enfermo de esa situación.

El detective bajó la mirada un instante, volvió a dejar escapar el aire con fuerza y se acercó de nuevo a la cama.

-Han sido un par de días bastante complicados-afirmó cuando por fin fijó su mirada azul en la de McGarret.

-¿Un par de días? ¿Llevo dos días inconsciente?-eso no lo esperaba. El gas lacrimógeno que Danny había usado era bastante potente, pero tanto como para eso…

-En realidad han sido más bien tres días, solo que dos desde la operación y…

Se quedó callado de pronto, tragando angustiado y bajando la mirada. Steve le vio hacer el gesto de ir a acariciar una de sus manos, pero algo debió pasar por su cabeza en el último momento que le insto a no hacerlo, y simplemente dejó que su mano descansara junto a la del comandante.

-¿Estás bien?-volvió a insistir el SEAL.

-¿Qué si estoy bien? –se rio Danny irónico- Qué si estoy bien... tiene gracia, debería ser yo quien te preguntara eso, ¿no crees? No es como si estuvieras postrado en una cama de hospital ni nada de eso. Ni yo el que está aquí de pie esperando a que despiertes.

-Yo solo intentaba…-empezó Steve, pero vio a Danny pasarse la mano por la cara agobiado y decidió dejarlo- Estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué hacer venir a mi hermana por una pierna herida? ¿En serio han sido tres días?

-¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?-preguntó el otro intentando centrarse.

-Nicholas y su mascota me tenían en… ese sitio. Y apareciste tú y… todo se vuelve borroso. Estabas de rodillas en el suelo y todo se llenaba de ese gas y…

-Así que más o menos no recuerdas nada desde que te desmayaste en el cementerio, ¿No?

Steve asintió algo confuso.

-Bueno, para algo te tengo, ¿eh?-bromeó- refréscame la memoria.-pidió con tono cariñoso y dando un golpecito con su mano en el colchón para que el detective se sentara junto a él.

-Ok-contestó, pero hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su gesto, y en lugar de sentarse a su lado volvió a hacerlo en la silla, acercándola aún más a la cama y quedando con los codos apoyados en el colchón y las manos entrelazadas mientras le ponía al día-. Será mejor que te haga un resumen, el médico ya te contará el resto.

-Ok-le imitó Steve. Sintiéndose incómodo y nervioso al ver como Danny se había alejado de él.

La noche que habían pasado juntos estaba reciente y nítida en su mente todavía, al igual del hecho de haber despertado a solas en su cama, y de escuchar como el rubio había escapado a escondidas de su casa para evitar esa conversación que claramente necesitaban tener al respecto.

-¿Cómo salimos de allí?-preguntó intentando apartar ese pensamiento.

-Disparé a Tse y conseguí marcar el número de Kono antes de desmayarme. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pasó exactamente, pero nos rastrearon y trasladaron desde aquella cripta en el cementerio hasta el hospital.

-¿Y de eso hace tres días?-volvió a preguntar, sin creerlo todavía.

-Exacto. Verás, yo no tuve problemas para recuperarme del efecto del gas, pero tú…-Danny paró un instante de hablar, como si tuviera miedo de seguir-. La paliza te había dejado un par de costillas rotas y varias contusiones, nada grave, pero… te operaron de urgencia de la puñalada en la pierna. Ese hijo de puta supo donde clavarla, se aseguró de no tocar la vena principal para que te desangraras lentamente, pero el corte era profundo y rasgó ciertos músculos del cuádriceps femoral. En realidad la cirugía no debería haber sido complicada, pero…

Volvió a parar de hablar y se pasó una mano por la cara, algo ansioso.

\- Estabas muy débil, ya habías perdido bastante sangre en la cripta, y al parecer el efecto del gas en tu organismo hizo que hubiera una reacción con la anestesia o algo así. No me preguntes cómo, no tengo ni idea. No entiendo una mierda de la mayoría de las chorradas que dijo el médico cuando nos lo explicó. Lo que sé es que dijo algo de que tú ritmo cardíaco cayó en picado. Y entonces vino lo de la hemorragia.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

\- Sufriste una hemorragia que no conseguían detener. Tuve que hacer venir a Mary, tiene tu mismo grupo sanguíneo y necesitabas la transfusión cuanto antes.

-¿Tú llamaste a Mary?-interrumpió alucinado, y divertido con la idea de que Danny y ella se hubieran conocido.- ¿Llamaste a mi hermana? ¿Has conocido a mi hermana?- por alguna razón le encantaba la idea.

-Sí, yo llamé a tu hermana–. Contestó, molesto por su expresión divertida, aquellas horas habían sido un auténtico infierno para el detective-. Y sí, la he conocido. He de decir que es el único McGarret que he tenido el placer de conocer que no está como una auténtica cabra. Es dulce, agradable y todas esas cosas maravillosas que tú nunca serás, ¡Estúpido idiota engreído!

Steve empezó a reírse, haciendo que los nervios de Danny afloraran y explotaran en forma de enfado.

-Esto es serio, ¿Vale? No sé dónde le ves la gracia, han sido los dos peores días que he pasado en mucho tiempo, no entiendo cómo puedes tomártelo como una broma. ¡Casi te mueres!-le gritó- ¿De acuerdo? Tú casi te… - Danny parecía incapaz de seguir ante ese pensamiento. Ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a decirlo-. Fue todo una locura, todo muy rápido. Creíamos que…-y entonces agachó la cabeza y la hundió entre sus manos.

-Eh Danno-susurró, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad, instándole a que la levantara y le mirara.

Cuando lo hizo Steve vio auténtico miedo en sus ojos, dolor y tristeza. Nunca le había visto tan afectado, tan agotado psicológicamente como lo estaba en esos momentos.

-Fue mi culpa. Casi mueres por mi culpa.

-No, de eso nada-Steve no podía creer que Danny fuera a ser tan estúpido como para caer en la trampa de Nicholas, haciéndose cargo de todo lo malo que había sucedido a su alrededor durante esas semanas.

¿Qué mejor manera podía haber de torturar a un hombre honesto y tan dado a sentirse responsable del bien común como esa? Tse había contado con eso, por ese motivo creyó que el detective le seguiría el juego, que simplemente se dejaría matar para asegurarse de que Steve vivía.

Pero Danny había sido más listo, más arriesgado y mucho menos Danny de lo que McGarret hubiera podido ver desde que llegó a la isla. En parte se alegraba de que así hubiese sido, de que por una vez confiara en sí mismo y simplemente reaccionara por instinto. Pero algo le decía que ese comportamiento era historia ya, y de nuevo su compañero sentía que la carga del mundo recaía sobre sus hombros.

-Sí, lo es-contestó el detective, afirmando sus suposiciones y apartando la mano de Steve lentamente-. Todo lo que ha sucedido estos días es culpa mía. El asesinato del embajador, la detención de Adam, tu secuestro… Fue el efecto del gas lo que empeoró tu situación en el quirófano. Rachel tiene razón, nada de esto habría sucedido si yo no estuviera aquí.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?-Steve deseó con todas sus fuerzas hacer que esa mujer inglesa se arrepintiera de sus palabras.- Eso no es justo, ella… Se equivoca, si…

-No, tiene razón. Hace bien en no dejar que vea a Grace por el momento, no sabemos si Nicholas tenía algún lacayo más que decida querer terminar el trabajo y…

-Espera, ¿sigue prohibiéndote ver a Grace? ¿Después de lo que has hecho por estar con ella, por mantenerla a salvo?... No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que puede. Si soy un peligro para su seguridad, ella… merezco…-afirmó resignado, pero Steve no pudo aguantar verle de ese modo y le gritó enfadado.

-Tú nunca serás un peligro para Grace, Rachel se equivoca. Esa niña nunca podrás estar mejor con nadie que contigo. ¡Esto no es culpa tuya! ¿Me oyes?

Steve estaba tan cabreado que incluso se incorporó en la cama, sintiendo el dolor de sus costillas y arrastrando la pierna vendada como pudo para no sentir las punzadas que atravesaban su carne al hacerlo.

-Para, Steve… -pidió preocupado- Steven, detente, vas a hacerte daño. Tú pierna no está todavía…

-Nada de esto es culpa tuya. No lo mereces. No vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Nunca!-ordenó con su tono más severo, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Danny.

-¡Por supuesto que lo es!

Danny le devolvió el grito levantándose de la silla mientras hablaba, y colocando sus manos en el pecho de Steve para obligarle a volver a tumbarse. Quedó inclinado hacia adelante, evitando con su cuerpo que volviera a incorporarse.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres entenderlo? Nicholas me quería a mí, deseaba hacerme daño y lo hizo a través de las personas que me importan. Primero fue a por Adam, después me amenazó con hacer daño a Grace y Rachel y luego…-dejó de gritar y le miró con los ojos brillantes, conteniendo las lágrimas y siendo incapaz de decir lo que pensaba.

-Danno…-Steve levantó las manos y sujetó las mejillas del detective entre ellas, acarició su piel con los dedos y le obligó a moverse hasta que sus cabezas se tocaron-. Dios, Danno…

Cerró los ojos sobrecogido por su tristeza y respirando de forma torpe a causa del dolor de sus costillas. Entonces su boca se movió tentativa hasta rozar la de Danny y le besó lentamente, acariciándole dulce y suavemente y dejando que se diera cuenta de que también quería eso.

Al principio sintió los labios del detective temblar contra los suyos, su cuerpo tenso contra su pecho, luchando por alejarse, pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero no tardó en sentir también como se dejaba llevar, como se rendía al deseo de sentirle y besarle.

Danny respondió al beso notando como una lágrima traicionera se escapaba por su mejilla, para acabar mezclándose con la humedad que la lengua de Steve había dejado en su labio inferior al acariciarlo.

\- Estoy aquí, ¿Ok? Estoy bien-susurró el comandante-. Y es así gracias a ti. Sigo vivo porque tú me salvaste, Danny. Arriesgaste tu vida por recuperar la mía.

-Pero fui yo, nene… fui yo quién te puso en peligro. ¿No lo ves? No estarías aquí si no fuera porque me importas. –Entonces apartó las manos de Steve de su cara y empezó a echarse hacia atrás, poniendo de nuevo espacio entre sus cuerpos y alejándose de él-. Esto no puede ser. No podemos… No puedo hacerte esto.

-¿Qué?-lo preguntó confuso, medio mareado por la intensa sensación que acababa de recorrer su cuerpo al besarle, y sintiéndose perdido al no saber a qué se refería con esas palabras-. ¿Danny, qué quieres…

-No puedo hacerte esto, Steven. No puedo dejar que me lo des todo a cambio de la promesa de un infierno por simple egoísmo. Estás mejor sin mí. Tú ya has pasado suficiente como para meterme en tu vida y empeorarlo todo.

Y entonces fue cuando Steve creyó verlo todo claro, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que realmente temía Danny y volvió a dejar que el enfado se apoderara de él.

-¿Así que es eso no?-preguntó volviendo a incorporarse, de nuevo gritando completamente furioso y mirando a Danny como si acabara de traicionarle del modo más grotesco posible.- Estás asustado. Todo se reduce a eso. Tienes miedo.

El detective le miró contrariado.

-Por supuesto que tengo miedo. ¿Por qué no iba a tenerlo?... Dios, nene, casi te matan por mi culpa y…

-Deja esa mierda de una vez, ¿Vale?... No me lo trago-advirtió cortándole-. No tienes miedo a perderme, a que me hagan daño. No es eso y lo sabes.

-Joder Steven, claro que es eso–intentó excusarse Danny, dejando a un lado esa forma cariñosa de dirigirse a él y empezaba a ver por dónde iba el comandante. Lo peor era que sabía que tenía razón para enfadarse.

-No, eso no es más que una excusa de mierda que te has buscado para no enfrentarte a la verdad–le reprochó.

-¿Y cuál es la verdad?-su tono era sarcástico y poco amistoso, se cruzó de brazos y le miró falsamente expectante.

-La verdad es que tienes miedo de esto, de lo que acaba de suceder -McGarret les señaló a ambos con el dedo, refiriéndose al beso que acababan de compartir-. De lo que sucedió en mi casa y de lo que sientes por mí. De lo que sabes que yo siento por ti. Tienes miedo del "nosotros" Danny. Eso es lo único que te mueve a buscar excusas, a hundirte a ti mismo y enterrar la cabeza bajo la arena.

-Así que ahora soy el típico idiota con miedo al compromiso ¿no? Se acabó. No pienso tener esta conversación contigo postrado a una cama de hospital, es absurdo–contestó el detective indignado, levantando un dedo frente a él a modo de advertencia—. Cierra esa maldita boca y descansa, voy a buscar a la enfermera y a llamar a tu hermana.

Pero no pudo moverse de al lado de la cama, Steve estiró un brazo y le sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

-No, de eso nada. Vas a escucharme-ordenó Steve-. No pienso dejar que salgas corriendo como un cobarde. Puede que tú no seas capaz de enfrentarte a esto, pero yo sí.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no sea capaz?-volvió a gritarle Danny- ¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás sea verdad que para mí todo fue un error y que quiero que termine?

Steve sabía que Danny no lo decía en serio, que solamente estaba asustado, pero no pudo evitar sentir el dolor que aquellas palabras del rubio infligieron en su corazón.

-Si eso fuera cierto te habrías enfrentado a mí. Te habrías alejado cuando te he besado ahora. Y, ¿Sabes qué? La forma en la que me has devuelto el beso no parecía querer decir "aléjate de mí".

El tono irónico y pagado de sí mismo de Steve solamente consiguió una respuesta por parte del detective.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Steve sonrió suficiente e insistió en hacerle admitir la verdad.

-Si no sintieras nada habrías dejado las cosas claras desde el principio Danny, en lugar de venir medio borracho a mi casa esa noche. ¿Es que crees que no recuerdo lo que dijiste?

-Estaba borracho-se defendió-. No sabía lo que decía. Fin del asunto.

-Claro que lo sabías. Decías lo que sentías. Lo que realmente sientes todavía. Y estabas tan asustado como ahora, solo que el efecto del alcohol se encargó de hacer lo que tú no te atrevías.

Danny apartó la mirada y negó con la cabeza, pero no fue capaz de negarlo.

-Mírame-ordenó Steve, al ver ese gesto-. Estoy enamorado de ti, Danno. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no sientes lo mismo.

-Suéltame o…-advirtió con expresión enfadada, pero todavía sin negar ni afirmar nada. Sujetó la muñeca del comandante y la apretó con fuerza para que le soltara.

Steve se dio cuenta de que reaccionar de ese modo no conseguiría que Danny admitiera la nada, así que intentó calmarse y enfocarlo de otro modo.

-Entiendo que estés asustado-empezó a decir, aflojando el agarre de su camisa y simplemente apoyando la mano en su pecho con cariño-. Sé que has pasado mucho con tu divorcio y todo eso. Pero yo no contaba con esto tampoco cuando llegué, ¿sabes? Y aún y así ha sucedido. No puedes simplemente ignorarlo y…

-Por favor, Steve… para. No puedo hacer esto. Ahora no, yo…

-¿Es por Adam?-preguntó ansioso, rezando por no escuchar un sí como respuesta.

Danny le miró sonriendo de medio lado, una sonrisa triste que simplemente le daba a entender que eso no tenía nada que ver. No sabía cómo había sido, pero en cuanto Steve entró en su vida Adam desapareció de la ecuación sin dejar rastro.

McGarret adoraba eso entre ellos, el ser capaz de mirarse y entenderse sin palabras a pesar de llevar tan poco tiempo el uno en la vida del otro.

-¿Es que acaso no merece la pena?-ahora era la expresión de Steve la que reflejaba tristeza, el dolor de una perdida que todavía no existía pero que sabía no tardaría en llegar.- ¿Es eso?... ¿Por ese motivo te escabulliste de mi cama mientras dormía? ¿O simplemente porque no eres capaz de mentirme a la cara y decirme que no sientes nada por mí?

Danny le miró entre alucinado y molesto.

-Eso no es lo que sucedió-se defendió-. No me escabullí como un cobarde de tu cama, estaba preparándome un café cuando recibí un mensaje de Nicholas haciéndose pasar por Rachel, quería que acudiera a su casa, pensé que sucedía algo malo. Me alejó de ti para poder tenerte a su merced.

-Y dime, Danny… ¿Habría cambiado algo si no hubieras recibido ese mensaje?-esta vez lo preguntó resignado, con la voz medio quebrada y sabiendo, muy a su pesar, cuál sería la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Dios, nene… por favor, déjalo-rogó mortificado.

-Déjate de nene y contesta a mi pregunta, por favor-susurró Steve, cerrando los ojos un momento y volviendo a abrirlos para mirarle angustiado- ¿Habría cambiado algo? ¿O simplemente te habrías tomado ese café y decidido que era mejor desaparecer antes de que despertara?

-Yo…-Danny agachó la mirada de nuevo y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sí o no?-gritó Steve enfadado por su reacción- mírame a los ojos-volvió a pedir- hazlo y dime que no habrías huido del mismo modo.

-Bueno, veo que ya estás despierto. Despierto y tan mandón y gritón como de costumbre.

Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, ni de cuánto tiempo llevaba Mary parada frente a ellos siendo testigo de esa conversación.

-Mary, preciosa…-Danny se alejó rápidamente de Steve, fingiendo que no sucedía nada, y se acercó a ella para fundirse en un abrazo con la chica-. Me alegro de verte. Iba a llamarte ahora mismo y…

Steve les observaba mientras hablaban, sintiendo como el abrazo reconfortante que su hermana regalaba al detective debía ser suyo, solamente suyo. Él debía ser quién rodeaba su cuerpo y le ofrecía el apoyo que necesitaba después de toda aquella locura, no Mary.

Se odio a sí mismo por todas y cada una de las cosas que acababa de decirle.

-Os dejaré poneros al día. Voy a llamar al médico y a avisar al equipo de que tu hermano está despierto-. Danny solo miró a Mary cuando lo dijo, ni siquiera se volvió para ver a Steve una vez más antes de salir de la habitación.

Su hermana se acercó a la cama y miró su pierna, después le miró a los ojos y se cruzó de brazos observándole con expresión fastidiada.

-Te preguntaría qué tal te encuentras, pero viendo que de nuevo estás lo suficientemente en forma como para gritarle de ese modo a la persona más dulce y amable que he conocido en mucho tiempo, vamos a empezar por lo importante, ¿qué has hecho ya, Stevie?

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué he hecho ya? ¿Y quién dice que la culpa sea mía?-se sintió tan indignado que incluso imitó a Mary y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hermanito, te conozco. Empieza a hablar.

-Nada, ¿Vale? No he hecho nada, por extraño que te parezca esta discusión no corre de mi cuenta.

Mary levantó una ceja y le miró incrédula.

Steve resopló frustrado y se pasó ambas manos por la cara, dejándolas allí finalmente y queriendo quedarse escondido tras ellas durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era ser sometido al tercer grado por su hermana pequeña.

-Olvídalo quieres…

Y para su sorpresa consiguió que Mary dejara de insistir.

-Está bien, ya me lo contarás cuando creas que necesitas hacerlo.

Esta vez fue McGarret el que miró alucinado a su hermana.

La cuestión era que su petición de que lo dejara correr había sonado tan triste y le había hecho parecer tan derrotado, que Mary no pudo dejar de sentir lástima por él.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Duele…-se quejó.

-¿La pierna o el orgullo?-Lo de ser irónico y sabelotodo era algo que venía de familia.

-Hazme un favor, hermanita, dame un abrazo, ¿quieres?-fue la forma más sutil que se le ocurrió de pedirle que se callara de una vez y dejara de hundirle aún más en su miseria.

Pasaron casi dos semanas hasta que por fin creyeron que el comandante McGarret estaba lo suficientemente estable y recuperado como para darle el alta al en el hospital. Debería andar durante un tiempo con muletas axilares para no apoyar demasiado peso en el cuádriceps de la pierna operada, y tendría que hacer algo de rehabilitación después de eso para mejorar la flexibilidad y el movimiento del músculo, pero por lo demás su estado de salud general era óptimo para mandarle a casa.

Y Steve se moría por salir de esa habitación de una maldita vez. Tenía un asunto pendiente que no paraba de mortificarle y necesitaba solucionarlo cuanto antes.

Y es que Kono y Chin pasaron por allí varias veces, pero durante el tiempo que permaneció ingresado, Danny no volvió a visitarle ni una sola vez. Hablaron algunas veces por teléfono, pero en cuanto Steve intentaba sacar el tema o disculparse, su compañero alegaba tener mucho trabajo y todo lo que escuchaba al otro lado de la línea era el pitido de la llamada finalizada.

La mañana de su "liberación" Steve estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, una que llevaba un soporte que le mantenía la pierna estirada al frente en todo momento para que no la flexionara por el momento, moviéndose de un lado a otro de su habitación mientras cogía los efectos personales que Mary le había ido llevando y los metía en una mochila que descansaba sobre la camilla.

Un par de muletas estaban apoyadas junto a la cama, esperando a ser usadas en cuanto su transporte hiciera acto de presencia y le sacara de aquel odioso lugar.

Creyó que por fin había llegado cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta de su habitación.

-Entra, está abierto-ni siquiera se volvió a mirar quien entraba, continuó recogiendo sus cosas ansioso por escapar- ya era hora, ya empezaba a creer que te lo habías pensado mejor y me habías dejado tirado por idiota.

-Bueno, no puedo decirte que no se me haya pasado por la cabeza.

Steve casi sufre un ataque al corazón al reconocer aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta a toda prisa y observó a Danny parado junto a la puerta, su pelo rubio perfectamente engominado, con sus manos hundidas en los bolsillos de aquel pantalón de vestir que tan bien le había quedado siempre, y su sempiterna corbata adornando una camisa de color azul claro.

-Hey-soltó descolocado.

-Hey.

Cuando Danny le sonrió Steve creyó estar soñando, había echado tanto de menos esa amplia sonrisa…

-¿Qué… -empezó a preguntar, pero su compañero le cortó sabiendo lo que quería preguntar.

" _¿Qué haces aquí?"_ Era lo más obvio después de dos semanas desaparecido en combate.

-Verás, me han dicho que te han levantado el castigo y… no sé, pensé que quizás necesitarías un paseo hasta tu casa. Eso sí, esta vez creo que no te queda más remedio que dejar que conduzca yo-sonrió divertido y señaló las muletas.

Steve le devolvió la sonrisa, más sorprendido aún de la forma tranquila y cariñosa con la que le hablaba y se metía con él, que de verle allí.

Hasta que recordó que ya tenía alguien que le venía a buscar.

 _¡Mierda!_

-Me encantaría ese paseo, Danny… no sabes cuánto. Pero verás, lo cierto es que Catherine llamó hace un rato y se ofreció a recogerme.

-Oh… -el detective se rascó la nuca incómodo- Tranquilo, no pasa nada, si ella ya…

-Lo siento, hace días que no hablamos y no imaginé que fueras a…

-No, tranquilo-le interrumpió- en serio. No pasa nada. Bueno, entonces será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos en…

-¡No!-gritó el comandante, interrumpiéndole a él esta vez, con tono ansioso y desesperado, cuando le vio empezar a darse la vuelta para marcharse- no… Danny, por favor… Espera… De verdad que me alegro muchísimo de que estés aquí. Han sido dos semanas-afirmó con tristeza.

-Sí, bueno, sobre eso…-se volvió de nuevo para enfrentarse de una vez por todas a Steve, y empezó a andar hacia él visiblemente nervioso.

Lo tenía decidido, era ahora o nunca. Le había dado muchas vueltas durante esos días, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con él si no quería volverse loco y que todo ese asunto repercutiera en el trabajo de ambos.

Además, no quería admitirlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero… le añoraba. Muchísimo… ¡Joder! Le echaba tantísimo de menos… No podía dejar que su miedo a volver a pasar por una relación fallida le dejara perderle.

-Lo siento-le cortó Steve, antes de que pudiera decir nada, empezó a darle su propia disculpa-. Lo siento muchísimo. El otro día no fui justo contigo, no debí decir nada de lo que dije, no lo merecías y no iba en serio y yo…

-Tú tenías razón.

Steve se quedó sin habla un momento, mirándole alucinado.

-¿La tenía?-preguntó incrédulo cuando recuperó el habla, mirando las muletas que aguardaban junto a su cama, necesitaba ponerse en pie y ver a corta distancia los ojos azules de Danny mientras tenían por fin esa conversación.

El detective sonrió al ver esa tonta expresión en su cara.

-Verás…- Danny se movió y se ocupó él de coger las muletas para acercárselas, adivinando lo que necesitaba, y se quedó frente a él para ayudarle a levantarse de la silla-. Me costó mucho volver a poner en orden mi vida después de mi divorcio con Rachel. Tardé en hacerlo, pero por fin conseguí que todo pareciera estar en su sitio.

-Déjame adivinar… Ahora vas a decir que yo lo estropeé, ¿No?-lo preguntó tan resignado que Danny no pudo evitar sonreír al respecto.

¿Qué ocurría con el "Super SEAL" cuando se ponía sentimental? Era como un maldito peluche al que no puedes evitar querer achuchar hasta que te duelan los brazos.

-No, no es eso-. _"Vale, un poco sí"_ Pensó para sí mismo, pero lo expresó de otro modo para Steve.-Es solo que todo era mucho más sencillo antes de que aparecieras McGarret. Con Adam todo era fácil.

Steve alzó una ceja, no entendía a qué se refería con Fácil, ¿Una relación con un ex-Yakuza acusado de asesinato fácil?

-Me refiero a que, todo ese rollo de lo que sucedió cuando nos conocimos, el caso del asesinato de su padre, todo lo de ser un miembro "reformado" de la Yakuza Japonesa, era todo tan complicado que hacía relativamente "fácil" no querer más. Esa situación me daba la excusa perfecta para que lo que había entre Adam y yo nunca avanzara.

-¿No querías que lo vuestro avanzara? Creía que vosotros teníais algo…

-Algo controlable, Steve-terminó la frase por él- algo que sabía que por más que me esforzara nunca conseguiría que tuviera un final feliz. Adam también lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo que acabara. Discutimos muchísimas veces por eso, yo no quería admitirlo pero, él tenía razón.

-No sé si entiendo a qué te refieres-Steve apoyó una de las muletas bajo su brazo izquierdo, y con el derecho se sujetó al brazo de Danny y se dejó ayudar a levantarse.

Se quedaron el uno en el interior del espacio personal del otro, mirándose fijamente a tan corta distancia y sonriéndose inquietos y azorados por vivir de nuevo esa cercanía tan deseada.

Danny suspiró rindiéndose a la evidencia y por fin dejó escapar lo que realmente pensaba.

-Contigo todo es distinto, ¿Vale? Fue muy distinto desde el primer instante. Lo que siento por ti ha sido… no lo sé, no sabría cómo explicártelo. Mucho más parecido a lo que me llevó a casarme con Rachel que lo que me arrastró a querer intentarlo con Adam.

Steve tragó con fuerza y le miró anonadado.

-¿Estás de broma? Si me odiabas.

Danny volvió a reírse, esta vez con más ganas.

-No te odiaba, ¿De acuerdo? Me atraías de un modo que no conseguía comprender y… digamos que necesitaba odiarte para compensar.

Steve hizo una mueca comprensiva.

-Estar contigo es… ¡Joder!-se quejó Danny, no sabía cómo explicarle lo que sentía por él sin parecer idiota o ser demasiado claro al respecto. No había dicho las palabras "te quiero" desde que se separó de Rachel, y por más que lo sentía en su interior, se resistía a decirlas de nuevo.

-¿Divertido? ¿Excitante? ¿Cómo montar en una montaña rusa y…? -empezó McGarret, guasón, pero el otro puso un dedo en sus labios y le hizo callar.

-Es como estar al borde de un precipicio.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-soltó el comandante indignado.

-Sí-se rio Danny- uno en el que a pesar del miedo a las alturas no puedes evitar mirar abajo. En el que sientes el vértigo apoderarse de ti cada segundo con más fuerza, pero que es tan adictivo que hace que cada instante desees dejarte llevar más y más por esa sensación y saltar al vacío.

Esta vez fue Steve quién sonrió, embargado por el significado de sus palabras y feliz porque por fin, haciéndolo a su manera, hubiera sido capaz de admitir que tenía miedo a no poder controlar lo que sentía por él.

-Y lo deseo con tantas ganas nene. Dios, no puedes imaginártelo-confesó Danny.

-Así que lo que tienes es miedo a las alturas, ¿no?- bromeó Steve, pero al ver al rubio negar fastidiado con la cabeza en seguida se puso serio y sonrió amable- Puedo darte tiempo si es lo que necesitas, Danny…-le habló en voz calmada y en tono bajo, agachando la cabeza un poco para que su boca quedara muy cercana a la del otro, y bajando la mano que sujetaba el brazo del rubio para agarrarle de la cintura.- Puedo tomarme lo nuestro con calma si es lo que intentas pedirme.

-¿Tú? ¿Tomarte las cosas con calma?-soltó riéndose sarcástico- Drástico, impaciente, insufrible… son adjetivos que te describen bastante bien, ¿Paciencia? No es una de tus virtudes, nene.

-Puedo serlo por ti… -afirmó, casi olvidándose de la muleta que sostenía parte de su peso y apretándole más contra su cuerpo- Cambiaré por ti si eso te…

-No-negó Danny- No lo hagas, por favor. Mira, solo… No lo fuerces, ¿Ok? deja que todo suceda al ritmo que deba hacerlo y no me presiones. Esta vez fue él quien buscó más contacto con el otro, llevó una de sus manos al cuello de Steve y le sujetó con fuerza mientras hablaba. Le miraba tan directamente a los labios que el comandante creyó que le besaría antes de acabar de hablar. Pero no lo hizo. -Yo… -Danny se lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió para contenerse- simplemente necesito sentir que vuelvo a tener el control.

-Dios, Danno… ahora mismo te daría el control sin pensarlo-afirmó intentando besarle, pero Danny se rio y se apartó hacia atrás impidiéndoselo.

-El control de mi vida, Steven. De mi vida-le reprochó con cariño-. Eres incorregible.

La sonrisa chulesca patentada de McGarret que tanto adoraba el detective se dibujó en su cara.

-Ya me conoces, no puedo resistirme a tu encanto de Jersey-volvió a intentar besarle, pero el otro se lo impidió de nuevo. No era que no lo deseara, pero necesitaba castigarle un poquito para mantenerle a raya.

-Steven…- advirtió Danny.

-Ok, ok. Solo bromeaba-esta vez fue el rubio el que levantó una ceja incrédulo- Está bien, me muero por besarte de acuerdo. No me culpes… Mira, te entiendo, pero el amor no es fácil, es el infierno. Una maldición de la que ninguno podemos huir durante demasiado tiempo. Pero al mismo tiempo es el paraíso, es la vida… lo que le da sentido. Yo no tengo miedo al infierno, nene-le dijo llamándole como siempre él lo hacía-. No tengo miedo a tenerte viviendo asustado por perderte. Tengo miedo a no tenerte. Si tú no estás no hay paraíso, Danno. No hay vida.

-Eso te ha quedado muy profundo-bromeó Danny, aunque en el fondo solo intentaba que no se notara el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta al escucharle decir esas cosas.

-Hablo en serio. Yo tampoco esperaba esto cuando llegue, al contrario. Si accedí a ocupar este puesto en el 5.0 fue para huir de algo que sucedió en mi vida que me hizo prometerme a mí mismo que nunca volvería a dejar que nadie me afectara como tú lo haces.

El detective le miró extrañado.

-Es una larga historia, ¿Vale? Quizás si un día nos tomamos esas cervezas que tenemos pendientes te lo cuente todo-Steve no tenía fuerzas para contarle lo de John en esos momentos- Pero la cuestión es que ocurrió. Apareciste y desmontaste todos mis planes, me diste de nuevo la vida, Danno. Puedo esperar, ir más despacio, pero no puedes pedirme que lo ignore… eso no puedo hacerlo.

Los labios de Danny no tardaron más de medio segundo en presionar los de Steve cuando terminó de hablar, sus brazos rodearon su cintura y le abrazaron con fuerza, con tanta que no tardó en escuchar al comandante quejarse. Sus costillas no estaban del todo recuperadas aún, demasiada presión hacía todavía que sintiera punzadas de dolor.

-Oh, mierda… lo siento.-se disculpó el rubio- lo siento.

-No, joder… no te disculpes-soltó McGarret, con la respiración acelerada y agarrando la mejilla de Danny para volver a acercar sus bocas- Dejaría que me rompieras otra costilla si con eso consigo que vuelvas a besarme de ese modo.

-Bueno, quiero tomármelo con calma, pero eso no significa que no desee hacerte…

-¡Oh mierda!- esta vez no fue Danny quién lo dijo, ni tampoco era por el mismo motivo.

Catherine acababa de entrar en la habitación, no vio necesidad de llamar a la puerta, ya que Danny la había dejado abierta por descuido, así que cuando se metió en su interior se encontró con la escenita de los dos hombres. Steve de pie frente al detective, apoyado en una muleta y pegado al cuerpo del otro de tal forma que ni el aire se atrevía a interponerse entre ellos. El rubio rodeaba su cintura abrazándole, y sus bocas estaban tan cerca que si no fuera porque escuchó lo que Danny acababa de decirle al comandante, pensaría que se estaban besando.

Eso fue precisamente lo que le hizo maldecir la interrupción, las últimas palabras de Williams. _"eso no significa que no desee hacerte…"._

-Mierda, mierda, lo siento… la puerta estaba abierta y…

Los dos hombres se rieron de su nerviosismo.

-No pasa nada, yo ya me iba…-intentó calmarla Danny.

-No pasa nada Cath. Espera, ¿Qué? –dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el rubio. No, esa conversación no podía terminar ahí. No… tenía que saber qué era lo que Danny deseaba hacerle- No, Danno, espera…

El detective se rio y le guiñó un ojo, con la misma chulería que McGarret usaba normalmente con él y ofreciéndole la otra muleta para que se sostuviera por sí mismo.

-Sé que no seguirás las indicaciones del médico, y que no podrás evitar volver a trabajar cuanto antes, así que… Nos vemos en la oficina-se acercó a Cath y le ofreció la mano-. Encantado de conocerte en persona por fin, Catherine.

-El placer es mío-fue todo lo que la pobre y avergonzada oficial de la Marina fue capaz de decir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

En los últimos dos meses había escuchado muchas y muy diversas opiniones sobre cómo iba encaminado lo suyo con Danny. De todas esas opiniones, dos frases eran las típicas que todo el mundo solía decirle siempre.

La primera y la más común era la de " _Dicen que la paciencia es una gran virtud_ ".

Bonito refrán, sí… Difícil de seguir, pero lógico. McGarret podía hacer honor a él y tener la paciencia de una madre comprensiva si era necesario. Sabía que no por querer correr demasiado iba a llegar antes a su meta, así que se había armado de dicha paciencia en cuanto a su relación con Danny, esperando a que el detective estuviera preparado para dar el siguiente paso. Ese en el que su "amistad especial" o como fuera que el rubio lo llamara, pasara a ser mucho más que algún que otro beso furtivo y continuos coqueteos y conversaciones subidas de tono.

La segunda, y la más común era la de " _Lo bueno, se hace esperar_ ". Todos coincidían en que, si quería de verdad a Danny, y este sentía lo mismo, en el momento oportuno la espera habría valido la pena.

Durante esos dos meses había estado de acuerdo con esa segunda frase. De verdad… Todo lo que tuviera que ver con estar con ese pequeño rubio cabezota y temperamental valía la pena para Steve. Pero… lo cierto era que había llegado a un punto que tenía sus dudas.

No dudas por que valiera la pena, sino de que esa frase fuera cierta y no se equivocara estrepitosamente. Si realmente lo suyo era recíproco, algo de lo que SÍ que no tenía la menor duda, ¿Por qué demonios continuar retrasándolo? Todo ese tiempo de espera era un tiempo que malgastaban pudiendo estar juntos. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en decidirse?

Steve entendía el punto de vista de Danny. Complicaba mucho las cosas el hecho de que hubiera tenido un pasado difícil con Rachel y un intento de superarlo bastante fallido con Adam. Pero él no era ninguno de ellos, no deseaba que el detective fuera quién no es, como hacía su ex mujer, ni le mentía o engañaba como hizo el japonés. Él simplemente deseaba poder acercarse a su compañero y besarle cuando le apeteciera, poder acariciarle, abrazarle, sentirle contra su cuerpo y…

¡ _Dios, esta mierda te está volviendo loco_!-se dijo a sí mismo agobiado por el intenso calor.

Estaba de pie junto a la orilla en la playa en Waimanalo, observando como Danny y Kono aprovechaban el día libre para enseñar a Gracie a surfear. Chin y Steve se habían quedado de servicio al frente del 5.0, pero él había conseguido un rato tranquilo en el descanso de la comida para pasarse a verlos.

Llevaba más de diez minutos allí plantado pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, o no sucediendo, entre Danny y él desde que el detective decidió que necesitaba un tiempo muerto para hacerse de nuevo con el control de su vida, que debían empezar desde cero e ir con calma con lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Casi le salía humo de la cabeza de tanto pensar, allí quieto bajo un sol de justicia, cuando de pronto vio a su compañero salir del agua con la tabla de surf en la mano y dirigirse a él con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Me echabas de menos?

Steve no pudo más que sonreír como respuesta y cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho en actitud despreocupada.

-Te equivocas, detective. Mi presencia aquí es por motivos totalmente oficiales, han dado aviso de que hay dos sospechosas altamente peligrosas armadas con tablas de surf, haciéndose con las olas de los pobres aficionados locales que hasta ahora se pensaban que esta zona les pertenecía-lo dijo con tono mortalmente serio y mirando a Kono y a Grace. La niña parecía tener eso de remontar las olas tan controlado ya como la isleña.

Danny soltó una carcajada.

-¿Lo hace bien, eh?-sonó tan orgulloso como realmente estaba.

-Es buena- contestó Steve- menos mal que no se parece a su padre en eso.

-Ja y Ja… sabes que no se me da mal.-se quejó, quedándose de pie a un par de pasos frente a él y clavando la punta de la tabla en el suelo de arena mojada. La sujetaba con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha levantaba el dedo para regañar a Steve.

-No para ser un chico de ciudad-bromeó el comandante.

-Y todo esto solo para evitar decir que me echabas de menos, ¿eh?... Debes estar muy desesperado-se rio Danny- ¿Sabes…? decirlo no te va a matar. Ni siquiera duele.

-Ok, vale-claudicó renegando-. Te echaba de menos, ¿Contento? Pero no lo digas por ahí porque tengo una reputación que mantener.

La sonrisa de Danny se ensanchó aún más, haciendo que las arruguitas que se formaban a los lados de sus ojos azules fueran todavía más visibles. Dio un paso al frente y se acercó a Steve.

-Por suerte para los dos, sabemos que tu reputación te precede, pero no te hace justicia. Eres mucho mejor de lo que la gente cree, en todos los aspectos.

La voz sugerente con la que lo dijo, sumada al hecho de que Danny estuviera completamente mojado, con el pecho desnudo y el pelo revuelto, hicieron que Steve no pudiera evitar hacerse una imagen mental de aquel día en la ducha de su casa.

Aquel Danny medio borracho, desnudo, mojado y dispuesto… esa imagen ocupaba la mayoría de sus sueños desde aquella noche.

En qué mal momento accedió a empezar de cero…

-¡Dios, Danno!-se acercó un poquito más a él-no debería haber venido.-se estaba torturando a sí mismo y lo único que hacía era empeorar sus ansias de tenerle.

-Vamos nene, solo bromeaba-se defendió el otro, al no entender a lo que realmente se refería.

-Espera, ¿Qué es…? Date la vuelta un momento-lo dijo con un tono tan casual y espontáneo que Danny se volvió al momento, mirando hacia atrás como si buscara algo y dejando la tabla en el suelo a su lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hay?

En cuanto aquel bonito y redondeado trasero quedó a la vista frente a él, Steve supo que tenía razón.

-Mierda… no, definitivamente no fue buena idea haber venido-soltó guasón.

Cuando el detective se dio la vuelta se encontró con un McGarret observando su trasero mientras se mordía el labio inferior como si se estuviera conteniendo de darle un bocado.

-Increíble… eres increíble-pero para nada sonaba molesto. Al menos eso daba a entender su sonrisa divertida.

-Venga Danno, puede que tenga bastante autocontrol, pero no soy de piedra, ¿Sabes?... No te presiono, ¿Vale? Pero estás todo mojado, con el bañador caído por debajo de las caderas y totalmente despeinado. No puedes esperar que te tenga delante con semejante pinta y no me muera por besarte y por… Bueno, ya sabes, hace tiempo que me apetece rememorar lo de la ducha, ya casi me parece un sueño.

Danny sonrió, pero bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose algo avergonzado.

-¿Qué rollo tienes con eso de verme despeinado, McGarret?-preguntó intentando desviar la conversación. Conociéndole, si seguían por donde iban terminaría arrepintiéndose de ir vestido solamente con aquel trozo de tela mojada a través de la que se podía adivinar fácilmente lo que pensaba. O sentía.

Y puede que la decisión de ir tan despacio hubiera sido suya, pero eso no lo hacía fácil para él, al contrario.

-No lo sé, compañero…-Steve levantó las manos y las dejó caer de forma exagerada- ni idea. Pero es verte despeinado y perder el norte. Yo solo…-se quedó callado un segundo, observando a Grace y después volviendo a fijar sus ojos verdes en Danny. Cuando continuó hablando su voz era algo menos divertida y más resignada- desearía que estuviéramos en mi casa ahora mismo, ¿Sabes?... Tú y yo, un par de cervezas y toda la intimidad que necesito para besarte como me apetece.

-¿Tantas ganas tienes de hacerlo? Hazlo- le instó el detective, con tono despreocupado y como si no estuviera hablando de nada importante.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó hundiendo las manos en sus pantalones cargo y mirándole con una ceja alzada.

-No, no bromeo. Si de verdad tienes tantas ganas, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces?

-Estás bromeando-esta vez lo dijo con expresión incrédula, y no era una pregunta.

Danny volvió a sonreír divertido. Lo había pensado mucho, y se moría de ganas de ver la reacción de Steve ahora que por fin se había decidido.

-No bromeo, nene. Quieres algo, cógelo. No esperes a que te lo ofrezcan, a que te permitan cogerlo-recortó los pocos centímetros de distancia que quedaban entre ellos y alzó la mano para sujetar el cuello de la camisa de Steve y obligarle a bajar la cabeza mientras hablaba- solo hazlo.

Y entonces le besó, acarició con sus labios la boca del comandante de forma breve pero apasionada, haciéndole cerrar los ojos para poder perderse en la sensación de su contacto.

Danny se rio, cuando vio que Steve no abría los ojos de inmediato al separarse de él.

Aquella reacción le había pillado con la guardia tan baja que ni en un millón de años se la hubiera esperado.

-Abre los ojos, McGarret, no es hora de descansar todavía-se burló-el deber te llama.

Steve abrió los ojos y le miró descolocado, tragando con fuerza completamente alucinado.

-Yo, solo… es que… ¡Joder Danno! No esperaba esto-se defendió-. Creí que bromeabas, Gracie…

-Gracie…-le interrumpió Danny- y yo, tuvimos una estupenda charla padre e hija anoche. Le dije que íbamos a ir a pasar el fin de semana de su cumpleaños a Jersey, a ver a sus abuelos. ¿Y sabes lo que me contestó?

-¿Qué?-lo preguntó todavía en estado de shock, mirando a su compañero como si hablara un idioma desconocido.

-Que si el "tío Steve" iba a venir con nosotros.

-¿En serio?- Vale, eso sí que no lo esperaba.

Desde que Danny y él pasaban más tiempo juntos Steve había ido entrando cada vez más a formar parte de la vida de la pequeña. El que le llamara tío Steve ya era algo bastante común, pero algo que parecía parte simplemente de una broma entre ellos.

-En serio… Y, cuando me quedé tan alucinado como tú, -bromeó el detective- le pregunté el por qué y me dijo que, según mi adorada, estupenda e inteligentísima hija, "sonrío más cuando estás conmigo". Que parezco más feliz cuando estás presente, así que, _ella quiere que estés con nosotros para verme sonreír_ _cada día_. Esto último palabras textuales de la enteradilla de mi hija.

Esta vez fue Steve el que sonrió, no tanto por el hecho de que Grace hubiera hecho ese comentario, sino por el que Danny no pareciera necesitar desmentirlo.

-Así que…-continuó el detective- decidí tener la conversación que llevaba semanas intentando tener con ella y no me atrevía.

-¿Qué?- la capacidad neuronal del SEAL parecía haberse ido al traste con cada instante que esa conversación avanzaba y el detective le daba nueva información.

-No sabía cómo decírselo. Quería hacerlo, pero no tenía ni idea. Por eso me lo estaba pensando tanto. Pero ayer me dio el momento justo, era ahora o nunca, así que lo hice.

-Le has contado que…- de pronto Steve sentía el corazón palpitar en su garganta e impedirle respirar.

-Le he contado que tiene razón, que me haces sonreír y me haces feliz, que deseo pasar más tiempo contigo y que quiero hacerlo del mismo modo en que lo hacía con su madre.

Steve tragó acojonado.

-¿Y qué dijo?-sin darse cuenta aguantaba la respiración.

-Acabo de besarte frente a ella, ¡Idiota! En medio de la playa de Waimanalo. ¿Qué demonios piensas que ha dicho al respecto, Steven?-se burló- está entusiasmada con la idea.

Fue como si sus pulmones se llenaran de aire tras mucho tiempo vacíos y por fin pudiera respirar con normalidad. Por alguna de repente aquella frasecita de " _lo bueno se hace esperar_ " parecía cobrar un nuevo sentido para él. A lo mejor era cierta y todo…

Esta vez se ahorró las palabras, las estupideces que pudiera decir como contestación para parecer divertido y despreocupado. Simplemente llevó sus manos a la nuca de Danny y devoró su boca sin preguntar.

-Ok…-suspiró el detective, cuando se separaron- veo que la primera lección la has aprendido. No preguntes, hazlo- se rio.

El móvil de Steve empezó a sonar, pero este no contestó, lo dejó hacer ruido hasta que la llamada se desviara al buzón de voz.

-¿No piensas cogerlo?-sonrió el detective, la boca del marine seguía casi pegada a la suya, Steve le miraba como si intentara decidir si todo aquello era verdad.-Te recuerdo que tú estás de servicio.

-Déjalo sonar, avisaran a Chin si no me encuentran-contestó casi por inercia.

-Steven…-advirtió con tono de madre replicona.

-No, no pienso moverme. Quiero besarte al menos durante unos cuantos millones de horas más, ¿De acuerdo?-y sus labios volvieron a perderse en los del detective.

-Vamos nene…-rogó sin aliento, cuando por fin volvió a zafarse del reclamo de su boca-. Has dado un paso adelante hasta tu meta, McGarret. No lo estropees queriendo ganar la carrera antes de tiempo-bromeó, apartándose de él lentamente.

-Vale, vale…-se rindió. Sacó el móvil y devolvió la llamada. Era Lukela quien le reclamaba.

-Tengo que irme-afirmó cuando colgó el teléfono, y lo dijo con tanta pena que Danny no pudo más que reírse.

-Vete, Steven. Nos vemos esta noche.

-Pero Danno…

-¡Tío Steve!- la voz chillona de la pequeña Grace interrumpió la conversación.

Steve se agachó para recibirla con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa sincera, y la niña se abalanzó sobre el marine y se colgó de su cuello.

-Hey jefe…-saludó Kono llegando hasta ellos. Las tablas de surf de las dos aguardaban a ser usadas de nuevo sobre la arena, a su lado.

-Hey Kono.-saludó a su compañera, después se volvió hacia Grace, que seguía abrazada a él- lo siento peque, tengo que irme, tengo trabajo.

-Ok, tío Steve. ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche?-preguntó sin malicia.

-Esta noche no, monito-le corrigió Danny- esta noche te quedas con mamá, ¿Recuerdas? Es El cumpleaños de Stan.

-Oh, sí…-soltó la niña nada conforme.

-No te preocupes, peque. El próximo día, ¿De acuerdo? Tu padre y tú podéis venir a cenar a casa y vemos unas películas-le guiñó el ojo a la cría y la sonrisa de esta iluminó toda la playa.

La mirada que compartieron Steve y Danny dio a entender a Kono que necesitaban un instante más a solas.

-Nos vemos luego, jefe. Vamos Grace, enseñemos a esos aficionados quién manda-cogió su tabla de surf y enseguida la niña la siguió hasta el agua.

Steve le sonrió agradecido y volvió a fijar su mirada en Danny.

-Márchate de una vez-le instó el detective. Aunque todo en su interior rogaba por que se quedara y no se separase de su lado un instante más. Nunca pensó que tendría tantas ganas de que su tiempo libre terminara.

-Ok, me voy… pero hazme un favor, ¿Quieres?- volvió a acercarse a Danny y le habló con tono juguetón y en voz baja, para que solamente él pudiera oírlo, para que sus palabras sonaran más íntimas-. No te peines para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Oh, dios… no puede ser cierto-se rio el detective, pero no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior afectado por sus palabras.

-No lo hagas, ¿De acuerdo? Haz lo que quieras, viste como te venga en gana, pero por lo que más quieras… NO te peines. Por favor, Danno-su tono sonaba tanto a ruego como a deseo contenido.

-Lárgate, Steven. Lárgate-le ordenó riéndose, señalando su propio coche con un dedo para que se alejara de una vez-. Hazlo antes de que…-volvió a morderse el labio y vio a Steve reírse satisfecho-. ¡Vete! ¡Ya!

Le vio observo alejarse de camino al Camaro, las cosas habían cambiado tanto entre ellos que ahora ni siquiera le importaba que fuera el comandante quién lo condujera la mayoría del tiempo, y no pudo evitar suspirar sobrecogido y cerrar los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

¡Jodido McGarret!-repitió por enésima vez en los pocos meses que hacía que le conocía.

Solo que esta vez no lo decía fastidiado o enfadado, sino divertido, feliz y completamente enamorado.

Por una vez parecía que trabajar para el gobernador Denning no iba a ser tan malo como de costumbre.

Esa noche el equipo del 5.0 al completo estaba invitado a la inauguración de una nueva discoteca en la costa oeste de Oahu. La hija mayor del gobernador se iniciaba en el mundillo de los negocios de restauración y ocio, de modo que Sam había decidido dar un poco de tregua a su guardia personal e invitarlos a una noche de diversión por cuenta de la casa.

El equipo al completo bebía, reía y conversaba relajadamente en una de las zonas VIP reservadas esa noche solamente a las amistades más cercanas del embajador, en la planta superior de la discoteca, mientras la música del dj residente hacía las delicias del personal asistente a la fiesta.

-Vamos, dejad el trabajo de una vez y moveos un poco- se quejó Kono, la chica parecía ser la única con ritmo en el cuerpo, sus tres compañeros estaban de pie junto a la barra, bebida en mano y prácticamente estáticos mientras hablaban del último caso resuelto.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón- afirmó Danny- menos trabajo y más movimiento, vamos a bailar.

Steve soltó una sonora carcajada como respuesta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el detective fastidiado.

-Nada-mintió fingiendo no estar muriéndose de ganas de reírse de él- ¿He dicho algo?-preguntó mirando guasón a Chin- Creo que no he dicho nada.

-No, nada… -se rio el isleño.

-Venga, Steven, déjalo salir. Estoy seguro de que te mueres de ganas de decir algo al respecto-le tentó el detective.

-Ok. Es que… ¿Tú? ¿Bailar?... eso tengo que verlo.

-Soy de Jersey, McGarret, y de sangre italiana-se quejó indignado-por si se te ha olvidado.

-¿Y qué… vas a bailar haciendo unos Spaguetti fetuccini?- se burló el comandante, levantando las manos con los puños cerrados fingiendo hablar italiano de muy mala manera.

-Que tengo ritmo, idiota-gruñó Danny, medio riéndose de su estupidez- a diferencia de ti, soldado. Seguro que verte bailar a ti es como ver a Robocop intentar rascarse el culo.

Chin y Kono empezaron a reírse de forma exagerada.

-Ok, chico de ciudad, vamos a ver qué sabes hacer-pidió la chica, agarrando a Danny del cuello de la camisa y arrastrándole hasta las escaleras que llevaban al piso inferior donde estaba la pista de baile.

¿Lo peor de todo para McGarret?... Danny lo decía en serio. Realmente sabía moverse. El muy maldito parecía estar hecho para eso.

Cuando llevaba diez minutos observándoles no pudo evitar empezar a sentir los celos aflorar.

La forma en la que Danny se movía al son de aquel reggae con base rítmica de dance, tan pegado al cuerpo de Kono que sus caderas se acoplaban al trasero de la chica de una forma muy poco profesional y bastante más íntima de lo que a Steve le hubiera gustado. Encima iba vestido de ese modo tan casual, con los vaqueros claros, aquella camisa blanca que resaltaba su piel morena y sus ojos azules, el pelo despeinado… sí, el muy desgraciado había hecho caso al comandante y dejado a un lado la gomina por una noche.

Entonces vio a Danny decirle algo a Kono al oído y la chica empezó a reírse encantada. Steve sintió el estómago encogerse y su mente empezar a cavilar.

Se encontró pensando en cómo ella parecía tener cierta debilidad por su compañero, en que desde el principio parecía haberse puesto de parte de Danny en todo aquel tema del cambio de mando del 5.0. Al igual que Chin parecía haberse decantado por ponerse de parte de él.

Se preguntó si lo que Kono sentía por el detective era simple admiración, cariño y amistad, o había algo más.

Fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que era la segunda vez que se hacía esa pregunta, cuando por fin vio claro que los celos eran algo que siempre había estado ahí, no que acabara de surgir.

-¡Hey chicos!

Catherine apareció en esos momentos cortando sus pensamientos, haciendo que Steve desviara la atención hacia ella y tuviera una idea, cuanto menos, bastante absurda.

-¡Hey Cath! ¿Quieres bailar?

Kono no podía dejar de reír internamente al ver las miradas que Steve les dirigía a Danny y a ella. Estaba segura de que en esos instantes estaría tan celoso que debía estar maquinando algún plan para hacérselo pagar.

Eso la hizo sonreír aún más, se volvió y llevó sus manos al cuello de su compañero, empezando a acariciarlo en un gesto coqueto y totalmente intencionado.

-Kono, ¿qué haces?-preguntó él dudoso, cuando la isleña acercó su boca a su oído para hablarle. Sabía que ella tenía conocimiento de su anterior relación con Adam, y también que se podía oler algo de lo que ya sucedía con Steve.

-¿Qué crees que hago?-bromeó.

-Pues da la sensación de que coqueteas conmigo, pero creo que no estás lo suficientemente borracha para eso, así que…

-Sí, es cierto. Coqueteo contigo-Kono se rio al ver su expresión alucinada-. Pero solo lo hago porque Steve se está poniendo celoso y me apetece divertirme a su costa.

Danny no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para dirigirla al comandante, en cuanto este le vio hacerlo, desvió la mirada y fingió no estar observándoles.

-¿Tú crees?-le preguntó a la chica.

-Oh, sí… -afirmó divertida- estoy segura de que, si le pido un día libre o un aumento ahora mismo, me lo niega.

Danny soltó una carcajada.

-Vamos, lo que hay entre vosotros es obvio desde el primer día. Era solo cuestión de tiempo que sucediera.

-¡Venga ya! No era tan obvio…-se quejó él.

-¿Cómo?-soltó ella exagerando la indignación en su pregunta- la tensión sexual entre vosotros ha sido siempre tan intensa que podría alimentar una central eléctrica durante un año.

-Oh dios… estás loca-. Danny fingió no tener ganas de sonreír al respecto.

Desvió la mirada un instante y vio a Steve acercarse a la pista de baila arrastrando a Cath de la mano con él.

-Puede, pero me alegro de que por fin lo vuestro parezca avanzar-esta vez el tono de Kono fue más serio y cariñoso, no había ganas de bromear en su voz, sino de que supiera realmente lo que pensaba-. Quizás de ese modo consigas que no se marche de Hawaii definitivamente.

Y ahí fue cuando todo se complicó.

-¿Qué?

Kono no supo si fue el tono de sorpresa, el pánico que sintió en su voz o su expresión asustada. Pero lo que vio en los ojos de Danny le dio a entender que había cometido un grave error.

-¡Mierda! Mierda… joder… ¿Dime que ya lo habíais hablado?-bajó sus manos del cuello del detective preocupada.

-Kono…- esta vez fueron su tono y el dedo que levantó frente a ella los que le dieron a entender que, " _sí… definitivamente la has cagado Kono_ "

-Oh, joder… Danny… imagino que él estará esperando a tomar una decisión para decírtelo, no creo que…

-Kono…-repitió el detective- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Quiero que me lo expliques, y quiero que lo hagas ya. Sin rodeos, sin tonterías. Escúpelo.

La chica tragó angustiada, pero obedeció. No tenía ningún interés en enfrentarse a la ira de los Williams.

-El permiso de Steve acaba en unas semanas, le reclaman de la base de los SEAL para que se reincorpore. Denning está intentando convencerle de que ha de quedarse, pero él no le ha dado una respuesta todavía.

-Espera, ¿Qué?-Danny no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo- ¿Qué permiso?

-La incorporación de Steve al 5.0 venía con un tiempo de prueba, gozaba de un permiso, una excedencia temporal para decidir si se quedaba en tierra o se reincorporaba al servicio. Yo…-Kono se sentía realmente mal por ser ella quién le estuviera dando esas noticias, Danny se veía bastante afectado-. Lo siento, jefe… creí que…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, el detective se apartó de ella y salió a toda prisa de la pista de baile, pasando por al lado de Steve y Cath, que bailaban entre la multitud, y sin molestarse en mirarlos o saludarles en su estampida hasta la puerta de salida.

-¡Danny!-le gritó el comandante, al principio divertido, pero al no obtener respuesta, lo hizo más serio y alzando más la voz.- Hey, Danny…. Espera, ¡Danno!

Pero todo lo que consiguió fue que el detective se volviera hacia él y le mirara con desprecio.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- se giró hacia Kono intentando averiguarlo.- ¿Qué pasa?

La isleña dejó caer los hombros y negó con la cabeza, fingiendo no tener ni idea de a qué se refería. Ya había hablado más de la cuenta, a partir de ahora dejaría que esos dos arreglaran sus cosas ellos solitos.

-Creo que solo necesita un poco de aire.

Steve tragó angustiado. Quizás se había pasado. A lo mejor no había sido buena idea intentar poner celoso a Danny bailando con Cath.

Le dio vueltas al asunto unos minutos, hasta que no pudo continuar aguantándose y tuvo que seguirle.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Cath extrañada, al ver que se alejaba de ella a toda prisa.

-Tengo las llaves de su coche-contestó como excusa- si le apetece irse a casa las necesitará-. Y se dirigió a la salida sin mirar atrás, dispuesto a encontrar a Danny y a no ceder hasta que supiera qué le ocurría.

Solo que cuando estuvo en el exterior de la discoteca y vio al detective, este no estaba solo.

Danny caminaba hacia su coche por mitad de la carretera, cabreado y más que harto de todo. Estaba tan cansado de que le mintieran. De que le defraudaran.

Primero Adam y ahora Steve. Ninguno de ellos había sido sincero con él. No totalmente.

Creyó que con este último sería diferente, que después de lo sucedido con el japonés, Steve nunca osaría mentirle en algo tan importante. Pero sin embargo lo había hecho.

-¡Jodido estúpido!-se recriminó a sí mismo.-Te iba mejor con Rachel.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debería haber seguido decantándose por las mujeres, estaba claro que su historial amoroso con los hombres iba de mal en peor. Al menos con su ex mujer las cosas fueron claras, hubo sinceridad entre ellos. Para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en el bolsillo del pantalón. Lo sacó y miró los mensajes de texto.

-Hablando del demonio…-se dijo- junto a los más de veinte mensajes que Adam le había mandado en los pasados días para disculparse, tenía uno de Steve preguntándole qué le pasaba.

Casi echaba humo por las orejas cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. El comandante llevaba encima las llaves del Camaro.

-¡Mierda! Steve tiene mis putas llaves.

Fue a darse la vuelta para entrar en la discoteca de nuevo y gritarle que le devolviera las llaves de su propio coche, cuando casi es arrollado, por un Mercedes deportivo de color negro.

-Vigila por donde…-empezó a gritar, pero se quedó sin habla cuando vio al conductor.

-Hola, Daniel.- saludó con cariño.

Danny se inclinó en la ventana del vehículo y le miró sorprendido.

-Adam…- no sonó tan disgustado como esperaba estar la primera vez que se cruzaran.

Steve había cedido a no presentar cargos contra Adam en lo referente a ocultar información sobre Nicholas Tse. Lo hizo solamente por Danny, porque sabía que el japonés lo único que intentaba era protegerle de las represalias del chino. Pero sí que presentó cargos en cuanto a su implicación en los negocios de extorsión en los terrenos del puerto.

Aún y así, Adam había conseguido que sus caros abogados ganaran el juicio hacía un par de semanas. Se las apañaron para que saliera impune demostrando que Noshimuri había actuado bajo coacción de las familias más poderosas de la Yakuza. De modo que, a falta de nuevas pruebas y de un juicio más exhaustivo, y mucho menos amañado, el japonés había sido puesto en libertad.

Durante esas dos semanas, Adam había intentado ponerse en contacto con Danny en numerosas ocasiones y de muy distintas formas. Llamadas, mensajes, mensajeros, incluso le había escrito alguna que otra carta que dejó caer por debajo de la puerta en su apartamento.

Y Danny simplemente le había ignorado. No le apetecía lo más mínimo escuchar sus disculpas. Que le dijera que el alcohol y los celos le habían llevado a serle infiel, o que le había mentido en cuanto a lo de la Yakuza por protegerle. No… estaba harto de excusas.

Aunque en el fondo sabía que ese día llegaría, que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a él. Pero… ¿tenía que ser en ese momento? ¡Venga ya!

-Sabía que estarías aquí- afirmó el japonés, con tono suave y claramente intentando fingir que no había tensión entre ellos. Todavía sentado al volante en el interior de su vehículo.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde más iba a estar? Denning no hubiera aceptado un no por respuesta.

Adam se rio. Lo sabía, el propio embajador le había dado la información de que el detective acudiría a la inauguración.

-Mira Adam…-empezó Danny, pero el japonés le cortó.

-Solo cinco minutos, Daniel. Por favor, deja que te lo explique. Que te pida perdón. No puedo continuar lamentando lo que sucedió entre nosotros el resto de mi vida. Dame al menos la oportunidad de redimirme.

-No has de hacerlo. Sabes que eso no cambiará nada.

-Daniel…

Danny retiró la mirada al escuchar su súplica, la dirigió a la entrada y vio salir a Steve de la discoteca.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del comandante, que le observó extrañado, luego miró al hombre que conducía el coche en el que Danny estaba apoyado, y al ver que era Adam, volvió a mirar a su compañero, esta vez más preocupado y con una clara pregunta en su rostro.

¿Qué demonios haces Danno?

-Daniel…-de nuevo el ruego de Adam le hizo desviar la mirada de Steve y dirigirla hacia él.

-Está bien, cedió. Pero sácame de aquí- y abrió la puerta del Mercedes para introducirse en el.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

No debería haberse marchado con Adam, supo que era un error incluso antes de subirse al coche. Pero ahora no tenía más remedio que hacerse cargo de las consecuencias de sus actos.

Bajó del taxi y se acercó a la entrada de la casa de Steve, suspiró aliviado al ver su propio coche aparcado frente a ella. Se pasó una mano por la cara, bastante nervioso, y tocó el timbre sin pensarlo más.

Tenía que contarle a Steve que había cometido un error, que no quiso herirle, que todo había sido culpa del maldito temperamento que se apoderaba de él cuando se sentía traicionado. Sin darse cuenta había cometido una estupidez y ahora tenía que pedirle perdón. Cuanto antes.

Esperó durante varios minutos a que el comandante abriera la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Estaba en casa, eso lo tenía claro. Eran más de las dos de la madrugada y el coche estaba allí, de modo que solo había dos sitios más en los que podía estar.

 _La playa…_

Nada. Comprobó la zona de la playa privada de la casa de Steve, pero nada. Ni rastro de su compañero.

 _El garaje_ -se dijo entonces.

Esta vez sí que acertó.

El ruido del motor de la antigua Harley de McGarret delató su presencia en cuanto se aproximó a la puerta del garaje de la parte trasera de la casa.

Danny sabía que su compañero hacía eso, aislarse del mundo en aquel garaje para restaurar la vieja moto de su padre cuando algo iba mal. O cuando algo le preocupaba, le cabreaba o simplemente necesitaba tener la cabeza ocupada en algo.

Ese era uno de esos momentos.

Danny se acercó al marco de la puerta y se quedó apoyado allí, observando cómo el comandante, que estaba de espaldas a él y parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, manipulaba con una llave inglesa unos tornillos del tubo de escape de la moto.

La ajustada camiseta de tirantes blanca que vestía mostraba los tatuajes de sus brazos, que se tensaban al hacer fuerza con la herramienta mientras trabajaba en las piezas. Sus pies desnudos tocaban el suelo de madera, y solamente vestía una bermuda corta, que Danny estaba seguro de que no escondía nada más bajo ella. Bueno, algo sí, pero no precisamente otra pieza de ropa.

Ese pensamiento hizo que se le secara la garganta y que un agradable calor le recorriera la espina dorsal, de modo que se recriminó a si mismo que debía centrarse y hablar con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Tragó con fuerza y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención.

-No hace falta que finjas tener un ataque de tos para demostrarme que estás ahí, Danny-le aclaró McGarret- te recuerdo que tengo un circuito cerrado de seguridad en un perímetro que recorre toda mi propiedad, te vi venir antes de que te acercaras al Camaro.

El detective hizo una mueca falsamente impresionada.

-Wow… ¿Puedes decirme entonces porque me has tenido diez minutos llamando a tu timbre como un idiota sin obtener respuesta?

Steve no le contestó, siguió manipulando la moto sin molestarse en volverse a mirarle hasta que creyó conveniente volver a abrir la boca para decir algo.

-¿Qué tal Adam?-fue lo siguiente que dijo, con un tono que pretendía fingir ser casual, pero que ambos sabían que escondía el cabreo que realmente sentía.

Danny sonrió resignado. Sabía que eso era lo primero que le preguntaría.

-Genial…- soltó sarcástico y sin más detalles-. ¿Y qué tal Denning? ¿Ya le has dado una respuesta?

Steve dejó caer la herramienta que llevaba en la mano de un golpe sobre la mesa de trabajo y se volvió hacia él por fin. Bastante cabreado y alzando la voz más de lo normal.

-Es eso… ¿Verdad? ¿Por eso te fuiste con él?-preguntó con tono traicionado y abriendo los brazos hacia los lados molesto- ¿Por qué recibiste una información de Kono que crees que es cierta?

-¿Es que no es cierta? Dime que tu trato con Denning no tenía letra pequeña. Que no estás de permiso y tienes que volver a la base. Que no tienes que tomar una decisión sobre si te quedas o te vas de Hawaii y abandonas el 5.0.-le retó Danny, replicándole aún más indignado.

-Es… no es… es que…-empezó Steve, pero parecía no saber cómo decir lo que quería- se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se dirigió a la mesa de trabajo, cogió una cerveza que había sobre ella y le dio un buen trago.

-¿Has tomado una decisión o no? Steven, es simple-preguntó el detective, cruzándose de brazos aguardando una respuesta directa.

\- No lo entiendes.

-No me lo explicaste, ¿Cómo iba a entenderlo? No confiaste en mí, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías que tomar esa decisión?

-¡Porque no había nada que explicar! ¡Ni decisión que tomar! ¡Maldita sea Danno!-replicó gritando fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón… no lo entiendo. Ni siquiera entiendo por qué viniste en un principio si pensabas marcharte a la primera de cambio. ¿Y sabes esa conversación que siempre dices que deberíamos tener sobre lo que te trajo hasta aquí? Quizás este sea un buen momento.

Se separó de la puerta y dio un paso al frente, hundió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y respiró profundamente para luego dejar escapar el aire con fuerza.

Steve dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y se acercó en dos pasos rápidos y amplios. Se quedó parado frente a él un momento, y tras suspirar frustrado, por fin habló, aunque sin gritar, con un tono más bajo y relajado.

-Vine a Hawaii huyendo de la perdida, Danny… de una que me hirió tanto que me hizo pensarme si quería seguir haciendo lo que hacía. Creí que alejarme de la base y de mi equipo me ayudaría a olvidar, a centrarme de nuevo. Que aceptar la oferta de Denning y probar cómo sería mi vida lejos de los SEAL en mi tierra natal, sería la solución. Pero no fue así.

-¿Quién era?-Danny casi se odiaba por preguntar. Veía la expresión angustiada de Steve y cómo sus ojos se iban humedeciendo más con cada palabra pronunciada.

-Su nombre era John… era un compañero de la unidad, mi compañero durante los últimos cinco años.

-Por tus palabras da la sensación de que era algo más-no pudo evitar sonar celoso.

-Lo era-sonrió con tristeza-. Murió en una misión en Kuwait hace un año. Bajo circunstancias que durante muchos meses me hicieron cuestionarme si no debería haber sido capaz de salvarle la vida. Por eso me alejé de mi unidad. Aproveché un permiso que hacía tiempo me debían y con la ayuda de Denning hui de todo lo que me recordaba a él. A pesar de amar mi trabajo, de creer en lo que me llevó a ser parte de los SEAL.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Si había alguien que pudiera entender que necesitaras…-pero Steve no le dejo terminar.

-No te dije nada porque no había nada que decir, ni decisión que tomar–. Afirmó, repitiendo sus anteriores palabras-. No tengo ninguna intención de marcharme, Danny… No desde que entraste en mi vida.

-Sí, imagino que estar todo el día enfadándome contigo y gritándote te dio una nueva perspectiva-soltó incrédulo, y bastante más conmovido por sus palabras de lo que fingía.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse de su contestación.

-No Danny, tu temperamento no fue lo único que me diste-contestó con cariño-. Hiciste que me diera cuenta de que huir no servía de nada. No puedo alejarme de mi pasado, del dolor de perder a alguien que me importa como lo hacía él. Porque tarde o temprano puede aparecer alguien que te haga sentir lo mismo, o incluso algo que jamás habías experimentado-de forma instintiva levantó una mano, dispuesto a acariciar la mejilla del rubio, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía la bajó y la metió en el bolsillo del pantalón-. Creía que no sería capaz de volver a sentir nada parecido y…. y entonces llegaste tú.

-Pero…-intentó el otro sorprendido.

-Pero… estoy fingiendo que me lo estoy pensando para mantener a Denning a raya. Para que nos de un poco más de margen-aclaró-. Mi vida está aquí ahora. Mi trabajo en el 5.0 se ha convertido en una parte muy importante de ella, mis amigos… ¡Tú!... ¡Dios Danno! TÚ… No podría marcharme, aunque quisiera.

Danny bajó la mirada y se tapó la cara con las manos, las restregó por ella intentando centrarse y después volvió a mirar a Steve.

-Lo siento, joder… lo siento tanto-había auténtico arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Steve apartó la mirada dolido y volvió a acercarse a la moto.

-¿Qué sientes Danny? El haberte marchado con Adam por despecho, o darte cuenta de que has sido tú quién no ha confiado en mí.

-Steven…-se apresuró a explicarse el rubio-. No ha pasado nada, ¿De acuerdo?- se acercó a él y se quedó a su espalda-. Solamente hemos hablado. Quería que le diera una última oportunidad.

-¿Y qué?-soltó sarcástico- ¿Te ha resultado más sencillo creerte sus mentiras a confiar en mis verdades? Estoy seguro de que tenía muy buenas excusas para haberse tirado a Nicholas-dio un nuevo trago a la cerveza y se rio con malicia-. El alcohol, ¿no?... Bueno, así es cómo acabaste metido en la cama conmigo, ahora tenéis algo en común por lo que daros una oportunidad.

Danny sabía que Steve solamente decía eso porque estaba dolido, porque se sentía traicionado, pero el hecho de que dudara de él de ese modo le cabreó hasta límites insospechados.

Le dio un manotazo a la cerveza del comandante justo cuando iba a tomar un nuevo trago, y la botella cayó al suelo rompiéndose contra él y derramando todo el líquido.

-¡Que te jodan McGarret!-le gritó- no sé porque me he molestado en venir.

-¿Y entonces porque lo has hecho?-Steve se alejó de él y empezó a andar hasta la casa.

-Estamos hablando. ¿A dónde coño vas Steven?

-¡Quiero otra puta cerveza!- se metió en la cocina seguido de Danny.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?-preguntó ofuscado.

-No… claro que no… estaba a punto de preguntarte como había acabado tu encuentro con Adam. ¿Qué… ya le has perdonado? -se encaminó a la nevera y cogió otra cerveza fría-¿O habéis quedado otro día para…

-Le he dicho que me encantaría darle una segunda oportunidad… -le interrumpió, haciendo que Steve se quedara callado de golpe, con la nueva cerveza a medio camino de la boca-. Vaya, ahora tengo tu atención…-soltó con malicia.

-Danny, espera…-rogó.

-Como te iba diciendo, le he dicho que me encantaría darle una segunda oportunidad, pero que no puedo porque estoy estúpida, absurda e incomprensiblemente enamorado de ti. Maldito prepotente incapaz de escuchar-gruñó finalmente.

Danny se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa, enfadado, pero la voz de Steve se lo impidió.

-No puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando te vi marcharte con él…-confesó agobiado.

-Tal vez fuera igual a como yo me sentí al enterarme de que ibas a marcharte, a dejarme…

-Pero no era verdad-se defendió el comandante.

-Ahora lo sé, pero… Joder, nene, acababa de decirle a mi hija que quiero una vida contigo. ¿Cómo crees que me sentía?

Durante unos segundos ambos se quedaron callados, dándose cuenta por fin de los motivos estúpidos y erróneos los habían llevado a separarse.

Steve le dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza, sopesando sus posibilidades e intentando encontrar una frase lo suficientemente buena para expresar lo muchísimo que sentía haber sido tan idiota como para no decirle nada a Danny, arriesgándose a que sucediera algo como aquello.

Pero entonces el detective se movió hasta él, y sin mediar palabra abrió la nevera que había a su lado y sacó una cerveza, cerró la nevera, le dio un buen trago al líquido frío y por fin habló.

-No vuelvas a mentirme, a ocultarme cosas o a pensar en alejarte de Hawaii… ¿Me oyes Steven McGarret? No te atrevas a dejarme. No te atrevas-dijo, señalándole con un dedo alzado en señal de advertencia.

Pero el tono de voz de Danny en nada concordaba con sus palabras. No había amenaza en ellas, ni furia o rabia. Lo que denotaban era el dolor, el ruego y la miseria en la que el pobre detective se había sumido al pensar en que ese estúpido soldado que le volvía loco, en todos los sentidos de la palabra, fuera a desaparecer de una vez por todas de su vida.

Una vez más, como únicamente le sucedía con ese detective sarcástico y cabezota, Steve se quedó sin habla. No supo qué decir al respecto. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar y soltar la cerveza sobre la encimera para poder tener las dos manos libres para sujetar a Danny mientras le besaba.

-No lo haré…-susurró cesando el beso y sonriendo tan ampliamente que se sentía estúpido-. No voy a ir a ninguna parte Danny.

-No bromeo, ¿Ok?... No estoy de broma nene- volvió a advertir.

-Danno…-empezó Steve con cariño, pero el otro no le dejó continuar.

Danny le obligó a apartar las manos de su cara y a mirarle fijamente a los ojos, y empezó a hablar a toda velocidad, casi mezclando las frases y las preguntas y con una expresión tan angustiada que daba la sensación de que la falta de oxígeno se debía a algo más que al no respirar para poder decir todo lo que pasaba por su preocupado cerebro.

\- No hablo de ahora. ¿Qué hay de dentro de un mes? ¿Seis meses? ¿Un año?... ¿Quién me asegura que un día no te levantarás y me dirás que tu jodido equipo de Súper Seals te necesita y has de marcharte a la otra punta del mundo a cazar terroristas? ¿Qué hago yo entonces? Porque si vamos a hacer esto- les señaló a ambos con un dedo y siguió hablando a toda velocidad- no podemos estar cada uno en un país, Steven. Esa clase de relaciones no funcionan. Y mucho menos con una niña pequeña metida en medio. ¡Dios! Nene, ¿Qué pasará con Gracie cuando tío Steve…

-Santa madre de… ¡Maldita sea Danno! ¡Respira!-O se lo tomaba con calma o le acabaría dando un ataque al corazón.- Joder, has hecho que me sienta como un soldado que se despide de su esposa para irse a la guerra-bromeó.

Danny se calló de golpe y le miró asustado.

-Yo…-el comandante tenía razón, por un momento había dejado que los nervios se hicieran presa de él y que su lengua fuera más rápida que su cerebro.

-No voy a ir a ninguna parte-dijo, lentamente para recalcar cada palabra. Volvió a sujetar a Danny del cuello suavemente y sonrió con cariño-. Está hecho, Danno. Una vez que acepte definitivamente las condiciones de Denning, mi escuadrón no podrá reclamarme, no tendré que volver a incorporarme al servicio.

La expresión incrédula con la que le miró el rubio en esos momentos le hizo reírse.

\- Es parte del contrato, nene-le dijo usando esa palabra que el otro utilizaba para dirigirse a él cuando le hablaba con cariño- una vez sea parte oficialmente del 5.0 nada podrá alejarme de Hawaii. Ni de ti… Nada.

-¿Nada?-preguntó Danny con miedo, casi sin voz.

La sonrisa de Steve se volvió a ampliar.

-Nada.

-Ok…- soltó más resignado a creerle que convencido-. Ahora, tú… -se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose y mostrándose algo avergonzado- solo haz que me calle, ¿De acuerdo? Corro el peligro de seguir pareciendo una puñetera esposa preocupada si no haces que me centre en otra cosa. Joder… a veces debería llevar un bozal puesto o algo así porque…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, porque Steve hizo lo que se le ordenó y le cerró la boca de la mejor manera que sabía, besándole. De forma tan profunda, húmeda e intensa como su lengua pudo colarse entre los labios del rubio.

-Nunca ¿Me oyes?-volvió a repetir Danny, con la voz esta vez cargada de excitación, mientras Steve dirigía sus labios a su cuello y daba el mismo trato a su piel que había dado a su boca.

-Sí, señor-contestó obediente el SEAL, solo separando sus labios del cuello de Danny para responder.

La boca de Steve empezó a bajar hacia el trozo de piel del pecho del detective que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa, pero este le sujetó del pelo con una de sus manos y de un fuerte tirón volvió a ponerle a la altura de su boca.

Esta vez Danny no dijo nada, pero las mismas palabras estaban implícitas en su intensa mirada azul.

" _Nunca me dejes_ " decía sin palabras.

-Sí, señor...- volvió a decir Steve, con la voz cada vez más oscurecida ante ese gesto posesivo de Danny.

Lo que obtuvo de su compañero ante su perfecta obediencia fue una sonrisa complacida, suficiente y totalmente lasciva.

-Bien, ahora llévame a la cama, soldado-soltó divertido.

Danny no tardó en sentir cómo su cuerpo se golpeaba contra la nevera por la inercia de la fuerza con la que Steve le levantó y abrió sus piernas para que le rodeara la cintura.

Los besos se volvieron más voraces y las caricias más necesitadas. La cerveza que Danny sujetaba cayó al suelo, mojando por el camino la mitad de sus ropas y quedando esparcida por toda la superficie de madera.

Fue precisamente por ese motivo por el que Danny volvió a sentir su espalda impactar por segunda vez contra una superficie dura. Cuando Steve le alzó en el aire agarrándole del culo, con las piernas todavía alrededor de su cintura, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y no un hombre de setenta kilos de peso, y resbaló con el líquido ambarino apoyándose en la pared de la cocina.

-Mierda…-soltó Danny entre risas- ¿Vas a follarme o a matarme, McGarret?

Steve contestó a eso besándole con más ganas y mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de apartarse de su boca.

-Las dos, pero de un modo muy similar-se rio.

Eso consiguió una sonora carcajada de Danny, que respondió al beso con las mismas ganas, metiendo una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos y apretando la polla de Steve sobre el pantalón.

-Oh, sí… el Súper SEAL siempre tan duro-soltó juguetón, haciendo que el comandante no supiera realmente si se refería a su carácter o a la dureza que el rubio tenía entre las manos en ese momento. Aún así, le encantó la referencia, adoraba ver a Danny tan relajado como para hacer bromas de ese tipo sin pensar en lo estúpidas que podían sonar.

De nuevo Danny se sentía manejado como una mujerzuela y arrastrado hasta la mesa del comedor. Allí Steve se colocó en pie entre sus piernas y empezó a desnudarle.

-Me encanta que hayas dejado de llevar corbata-susurró al oído del detective, mientras desabrochaba los botones de su camisa.

Danny desabrochó el botón del pantalón bermuda de Steve y metió su mano en el hueco entre la tela y su piel.

-Y a mí me encanta que no lleves nunca nada debajo… ¡Jodido militar!

-Es marine, Danno, marine…-le corrigió, con la respiración acelerada, cansándose de pelear con los botones y arrancándolos de un golpe.

Danny gimió excitado y dejó caer los pantalones de Steve al suelo, llevó sus manos a la camiseta de tirantes y le obligó a quitársela.

-Joder, Steven, ¿por qué demonios tenías que tener tu habitación en la puta planta superior de la casa?-preguntó con tono desesperado. Si llegar desde la cocina hasta el comedor en ese estado de calentón había sido un problema, subir la escalera de caracol que llevaba a la cama del comandante iba a ser toda una odisea.

-No te preocupes Danno-se rio, volviendo a alzarle y empezando a mover hacia el centro del salón- no vas a llegar hasta la cama- y le dejó caer sobre el sofá, poniéndose rápidamente sobre él y colándose entre sus piernas.

La boca de McGarret recorrió el camino entre su garganta y su ombligo, dibujando una ruta con la lengua que solamente tenía un destino. Los pantalones de Danny se amontonaban en sus tobillos instantes después, mientras el detective gemía y hundía sus manos en el pelo oscuro de Steve para que su lengua no dejara de hacer lo que hacía en esos instantes sobre la punta de su propia polla.

-Dios, Steve… oh, joder… sí, no pares nene, no par…-cuando por fin sintió el orgasmo arrollarle, hizo el gesto de apartar la boca del comandante, pero este le sujetó con tanta fuerza para impedirle que se alejara que acabaron cayendo al suelo por culpa del forcejeo.

La risa nerviosa y descontrolada de Danny inundó toda la estancia.

-Joder, McGarret… solo tú eres capaz de hacer que me corra mientras me caigo del sofá-se reía, divertido; soltando gemiditos, excitado al sentir que la lengua del SEAL todavía jugueteaba con su polla-. Creo que esto fue menos accidentado cuando iba medio borracho y estábamos en la ducha.

-Condones… -soltó Steve, riéndose como un crío nervioso y enamorado el día que pierde su virginidad, entre instante e instante que su lengua de separaba de la carne humedecida de Danny y sus ojos le buscaban excitados-. Condones y lubricante- dijo, ansioso por penetrarle- ¡Dios Danno! Tendrías que verte ahora mismo estas tan…

-Olvida los putos condones, Steven… solo… Necesito sentirte, vamos, nene-rogó, olvidando que acababa de correrse en su boca y ansioso por dejarle hacerlo a él en su interior.

Y el soldado, siempre obediente, hizo lo que le pedían. Se colocó de rodillas, acercó la punta de su polla dura contra la entrada rosada del detective, y empezó a empujar lentamente para hundirse en ella.

-Oooohh dios… Sí… Joder, me equivocaba… esto es muchísimo mejor estando sobrio.

Esa afirmación hizo reírse a Steve de nuevo, provocando que el empuje fuera más intenso y su polla le penetrara con más fuerza.

-Danno…-gimió excitado al sentir como se abría paso en su interior.

Steve le sujetó de las muñecas y le obligó a levantarse del suelo para sentarse en su regazo. Y así, sintiendo más profundamente la polla del comandante llenarle por completo, el pequeño detective empezó a moverse arriba y abajo para hacerle sentir lo mucho que le necesitaba.

Momentos después, mientras se corría y sentía ese inigualable placer embargarle de nuevo, notaba cómo la cara de Steve se hundía en su cuello, y sus brazos le apretaban rodeándole con toda la fuerza que le permitían los dulces movimientos del perfecto y redondeado culo de Danny, gimiendo su nombre cuando él mismo alcanzaba ese ansiado instante y le llenaba.

-Oh, sí… ese es mi chico. Tú sí que sabes.

-Lo sé. Y no lo olvides nene-se rio Danny, acercándose hasta Steve y dejando la bandeja que llevaba en las manos frente a él.

-Joder, estoy muerto de hambre…-se quejó el SEAL, sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá, y todavía desnudo, mientras veía a Danny agacharse igualmente desnudo y sentarse entre sus piernas dejando la comida a su alcance.

-Vas a alucinar, nene. Estos son los mejores sándwiches que has comido en tu vida. Receta familiar. Vamos, muerde.

Cinco minutos después Steve McGarret hacía ruiditos de placer saboreando los bocadillos que Danny había hecho para él.

-Oh, Dios, tenías razón. Estaban tremendos-gimió tan complacido que el detective sintió un tirón excitado en la ingle.

-Joder, Steven… deja de hacer esos ruiditos tan sugerentes o el último bocado se lo daré a tu cuello en lugar de al sándwich.

Steve se rio y le abrazó con fuerza. Rodeándole con sus brazos mientras Danny daba el último bocado a su comida. Sus manos se movieron hasta bajar a sus piernas y acariciarlas con los dedos. Juguetearon por sus muslos y bajaron a sus rodillas durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin se atrevió a detenerse en la cicatriz que el rubio tenía en el muslo derecho.

-¿Esta es de…-pero Danny le leyó el pensamiento.

-Exacto, la que recibí el día que murió el hermano de Nicholas. Ahora daría lo que fuera por poder borrarla y olvidarme de ambos.

-No, no lo hagas… -le contrarió- no desees que desaparezca. Yo no me arrepiento de la que ese cabrón dibujó en mi pierna, Danny. Me trajo hasta este momento-susurró finalmente a su oído, pasando la lengua levemente por la oreja del detective y haciéndole estremecerse.

-¿Intentas decirme que no te arrepientes de que ese malnacido te apuñalara y casi matara?-soltó sarcástico.

-Intento decirte que nunca has de arrepentirte nada-le corrigió el comandante-. Que todas las locuras que nos han pasado; las buenas y malas decisiones que hemos tomado son las que nos han traído hasta aquí, hasta este momento. Si eso vale la pena, nunca me arrepentiré de ello.

Danny ladeó la cabeza levemente para mirar a Steve a la cara, y le observó unos segundos en silencio sorprendido por sus palabras.

-Semanas de problemas con Denning, torturas, hospitales, carreras por los tejados de Chinatown, alejarte de los SEAL… ¿Todo eso para poder comerte un sándwich conmigo en pelota picada en el suelo de tu casa?-bromeó- Te tenía por un tío complicado, McGarret, pero no tanto.

Steve se rio divertido y dejó un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-No, ahora en serio… ¿Sabes qué?… Sí que hay algo de lo que me arrepiento-soltó Danny, haciendo que el comandante le mirara extrañado.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué?

-De que Nicholas no te secuestrara antes, te mandara al hospital, nos peleáramos y luego nos reconciliáramos para que me arrastraras como una bestia estampándome por las paredes de media casa para luego follarme en el suelo. Si llego a saber que la cosa acabaría así… ¡Oh, nene, yo mismo te hubiera sedado y arrastrado hasta esa cripta!

Steve soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Bueno, eso puede arreglarse…

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó divertido el pequeño detective.

-Sí… tengo un par de esposas en mi habitación-le dijo sugerente al oído- puedo ponérmelas, esposarte a la cama y compensarte la espera.

-Mmmm… joder, nene, no sabes lo bien que suena eso.

Aquella estúpida y absurda conversación post relación sexual devastadora fue algo que Danny Williams nunca olvidaría.

Ni siquiera cuando, dos meses después, dieron con uno de los colaboradores de Nicholas Tse intentando salir del país. Con un pasaporte falso y un billete de Avión a Guatemala.

El equipo al completo del 5.0 estaba en la entrada principal del aeropuerto. Acababan de coger a la mujer que se hizo pasar por Kono en el apartamento de Xing Ma Lei, con la ayuda y colaboración del departamento de Lukela. Por fin, la última del grupo a la que les faltaba darle caza.

El problema era que ahora no se ponían de acuerdo en quién debería interrogarla primero. De modo que Steve estaba hablando por el móvil con el gobernador Denning para asegurarse de que la mujer se iba con ellos al cuartel general del 5.0 en lugar de a la comisaria, mientras Chin y Kono discutían con Lukela, y Danno se limitaba a ponerle las esposas a la sospechosa y retenerla hasta que aquel juego de locos acabara.

Observándoles, Danny no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba claro cuál iba a ser el final de ese asunto. El 5.0 se llevaría a la sospechosa, así de sencillo. Siempre había sido igual.

McGarret era un hombre que no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Tomaba lo que quería cuando le apetecía, aquel puesto en la unidad del gobernador le venía como anillo al dedo.

Y la verdad… Danny nunca creyó que llegara el momento en el que él mismo fuera feliz con esa situación. En el que se diera cuenta de que Steve tenía razón.

Daba igual cuales fueran los hechos que los hubiera llevado a estar juntos, a compartir la vida que tenían en esos instantes. No importaba si Danny ahora era el compañero de McGarret y no el oficial al mando del equipo de élite del gobernador, o si habían sido víctimas de la venganza y el rencor de aquellos que nunca sabrían lo que era sentir la vida del modo que ellos lo hacían ahora cada día.

Todas y cada una de esas decisiones y equivocaciones los habían llevado a tenerse el uno al otro, y eso era algo de lo que jamás se arrepentiría.

-¡Lukela!- llamó Steve al jefe de policía, haciendo que Danny perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos- Toma, es Denning.

El comandante le pasó el teléfono móvil al policía, y tras asentir varias veces con expresión desganada, apagó el aparato y miró a Steve frustrado.

-Está bien, la chica se va con el 5.0. A casa señores, esto es todo por hoy-gritó Lukela a sus hombres.

Danny sonrió divertido. Sabía que acabaría así.

-Debe ser muy frustrante para él-le dijo a McGarret.

-Nah… ya se acostumbrará-bromeó, quitándole importancia, pero con su típica sonrisa suficiente dibujándose en la cara.

-Bueno, ¿Y entonces?

Danny esperó a que Steve dijera las palabras mágicas. Esas que para todos no eran más que una frasecita estúpida y con gancho para hacerle parecer más guay de lo que él mismo ya sabía que era, pero que para ellos dos significaba algo distinto.

Para Steve y Danny aquella frase tonta era una declaración de intenciones, una forma de expresar el cariño especial que sentían el uno por el otro cuando estaban frente al resto del equipo.

Y a Danny no le importaba en absoluto lo absurda que sonara, porque aquella frase era solo para ellos.

Puede que no fueran la pareja más común de la historia, ni la más lógica, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro no era necesario afirmarlo con las típicas dos palabras. Cada acción en sus vidas demostraba que se amaban. De verdad, de forma incondicional e incomprensible para todos los que les rodeaban.

Steve sonrió con cariño y le guiñó un ojo justo antes de decirlo.

-¡Empapélala Danno!

Danny le devolvió la sonrisa, sintiendo su corazón galopar en el pecho con la misma fuerza que lo hacía todas y cada una de las veces que lo escuchaba.

Después de todo, ¿quién necesitaba un típico "te quiero"? Había palabras mucho más sencillas que escondían tras ellas muchísimo más significado.

 **-Fin-**


End file.
